To Be Mrs Malfoy
by Miss Nae Malfoy
Summary: A 7th year project tests limits. Fate brought two very different people together. What would it take to keep them that way? Hermione and Draco find out what it's like to be married. They must also raise their "son" that remembers a life they never lived.
1. You Drive Me Mad!

'And Harry Potter scores!' Ginny called animatedly from atop the broom she inherited from Fred.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. Ginny was no better than the boys as she flew atop the sky and waved her arms like a gurgling fool. The Weasley Clan had all gotten together to celebrate Victoire's first birthday, but what started as a birthday soon turned into a feud between Fred and Bill. Bill said Victoire was a better Quidditch player, while Fred put down the ten sickles in his pocket that little Angela was the next Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies at two.

And so, they settled the feud how any real wizard would. They called on a game of Quidditch.

They had flown by my place of solace on the creaky old step of the burrow more than once; purposely I could almost be sure. They, the Weasleys, had always loved their favorite pass time- irritate Hermione Granger. Their swishing robes and breezes brought on by their spontaneous speeds on those unsafe, limber pieces of wood ruffled my pages and feathers.

Ron swept pass by just to angle his broom high up and shimmy in an angular position so that he was nearly hanging upside down in the sky. Stupid boys. Stupid brooms. Stupid Quidditch.

'We've got Mione all riled up!' George and Fred shouted in unison and air-fived each other.

I stuck my nose up and blew an air of breath that I had kept pinched in. The summer had skid by without our notice; my face buried in my books, Harry playing Quidditch, Ginny writing to a mysterious boy, Ron trying to learn new muggle things to impress a muggleborn girl attending Hogwarts. Sixth year had gone by without a hitch…that was the problem. Voldemort wasn't at large anymore…he was just a little half man, half creature that hid in the undergrowths of the Wizardry World, which left perfect Auror job opportunities for fighters like Ron and Harry.

But our thread of survival was to always watch our backs. A battle had been fought in which left Hogwarts half ruined, but it was restored finely. There was still the threat of Death Eaters who were suspects in modern practices of trying to "revive the infamous Lord Voldemort". All I-all _we _knew was that Harry was still alive, and had won the war with the largest and widely known Dark Wizard of all time. We didn't have time to ponder on Snot Eaters and their dealings. The Ministry could deal with them-not that the Ministry had ever done something successfully on their own.

And so I sometimes did still glance over my shoulder in the emptiest places- just to see if I could feel what might've be around the corner. It was a habit, as well as a compulsive action embedded in my mind. Going back to Hogwarts for my seventh and final year sort of put me at odds. I couldn't help but wonder what I was going to do. I pondered on being a librarian…or perhaps a Professor…or maybe even an Auror…

But as I looked up at the flowing sprouts of red hair and the one mane of raven, I couldn't think of being anywhere but _here_ for the rest of my life. Wistful thinking, yes, but it was true. I had everything here.

Snow began to fall lightly around everyone, painting the six figures in the sky a light, buttermilk hue. 'You're hogging the Quaffle! Bloody pass it over, brother!' Bill called to his teammate, an equally fiery redhead by the name of Ron. It had always been like this; Ron, George, Bill…then Harry, Fred, and Ginny. Only now, the two of the eldest were married and fathers. It's almost unfathomable how time finds its way of going on.

As always, I cheered from the sidelines. This was a fine place for me. As long as they didn't want me to play, I was fine with rooting for both teams.

'Harry's already caught the Snitch!' Ron shouted from his hovering spot just above his older brother.

Everything except the Snitch was makeshift in a Weasley game of Quidditch. The Quaffles were really just knotted tangles of old torn sheets, and the Bludgers were deflated muggle sports balls I brought one summer long ago. The Beaters' bats were old walking sticks that belonged to Mr. Weasley and were charmed to reshape them to fit the walker's hand almost accurately. Like anything that belonged to a disorganized Weasley, the stick sometimes…hit a glitch in its ever-lasting spell. If it wasn't such a good day, the sticks would transform into useless twigs.

Harry had come upon the Golden Snitch one visit to Avery Avling's Awesome Abstract Quidditch Assortments and Armor. It sat nestled in a blue velvet casing just inside of Avery Avling's quaint little buzzing shop with young boys and blushing girls. 'Ron…look at it! It's calling me…' Harry had cooed at it through the shop window as if it was a human baby.

'Enough, Harry!' I scolded after he lingered by the window for another five minutes. 'Let's get a move on. Mr. Bourish is going to close the bookstore early today; it's the celebration of Merlin, remember?'

'Of course we knew that, Hermione, because we revolve our life and studies around the oldest Wizard known to mankind.' Ron rolled his eyes and saw to it that the shiny yellow object got his undivided attention also.

I narrowed my eyes at him and folded my arms. 'And the greatest; well, next to Dumbledore.' But neither of them were paying any attention to me as I stood there on the snowy, icy street of Diagon Alley. 'Fine!' I threw my hands up in frustration. 'If you two want to daydream about some stupid little toy instead of purchasing your much-needed Textbooks, then fine!' and so they kept staring at it.

I, being the sensible and keen friend I was, purchased their books for them by the time I left Flourish and Botts. And as I entered the Quidditch store, I was hit by the powerful smell of expensive cologne. One I had never smelled before. Ron had never been to fancy paying extra attention to anything that didn't benefit his spot as Keeper on the Quidditch team. And Harry…well, Harry didn't ever need anything more than a sideways smile. I sometimes felt sorry for Ronald, with his lack of popularity and wealth next to his best friend. And I…I watched from the sidelines and stepped in when I was needed.

''Mione! Harry bought it! He bought it!' Ron called eagerly from a crowd of boys.

I walked in a slow stride to shove my way past a cluster of hormonal-charged teens and stopped in front of Harry. He held up a velvet box that looked like an engagement ring, but was a stupid Quidditch piece. 'Beautiful. Bloody beautiful.' A boy from Hogwarts that I recognized as Dean Thomas said in awe.

'It's a snitch! Just a snitch!' I called to the drewling boys.

'Not just any snitch! A real gold one with specks of dragon hide on the belly!' Ron clarified eagerly beside me. I rolled my eyes, forgetting the fact that I was in a place swarmed with Quidditch-loving obsessers.

Roars of protests shot up in the air like a gunshot at the beginning of a muggle Derby race. 'Boys…boys!' I called nervously. 'I was only joking!' They all grumbled angrily, but went back to Harry's piece of treasure.

'Seems the-boy-who-lived _can_ turn a Knut into gold.' Malfoy called from the front door with Blaise Zabini at his side. In the extra-early cold, they wore what looked to be tailor-made wool coats that were long enough to be considered robes.

'Sod off, ferret.' Ron growled from beside Harry, who put his new snitch in his jacket pocket.

'Or what? You'll sick your pet gnomes on me?' I glared at Malfoy, staring at every inch of his arrogant face. That smug little bastard; money and pride had gotten to his head with too much velocity, for now it looked five times as big as last year.

'Just leave us be, Malfoy. We don't want any trouble.' Harry held Ron's arm away form his pant pocket.

'Do you hear that, Blaise? The famous Potter doesn't want any trouble? Stupid wish if you ask me.'

'Are you jealous, Malfoy? Because Harry has the attention all the time?' Neville spoke up from the crowd, but as he watched Malfoy's face turn a slight pink, he cowered away and slugged his hefty shoulders.

'Shut up, Longbottom. Wouldn't want to have to call your grandmummy.' He snickered as Neville too turned a light shade of red.

I noticed how Malfoy seemed to almost spit when he was speaking to any Gryffindor, yet he talked with such a calm smirk when around his fellow classmates. Too bad his little Parkinson wasn't around to see his demise in Diagon Alley.

I knew I shouldn't have spoken, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But that smug little prat just wouldn't leave. 'No, Malfoy, we wouldn't like that. Why put Father Malfoy through so much work? Unless you're capable of walking a straight line without him showing you how now?'

Malfoy's head snapped towards my direction, so viscously that I almost copied Neville's movements. But hell no. I wasn't going to cower. 'Oh, almost didn't see you there, Mudblood. How have you been? Still a bushy-haired, beaver girl like always. One would think that you would have grown into at least one womanly trait. Considering your filthy tainted blood, you'll need something to walk among purebloods. We _are_ better than you.'

I rolled my eyes, not letting on how much he saying that aggravated me to bloody hell and back. Who was he to say anything? Who was he to judge? 'Of course, Malfoy.' I spat sarcastically. 'C'mon, Harry, Ron. We wouldn't want to be caught in a shop that allows his kind to touch anything.' I upturned my nose and swept past him out the door with a snide grunt and snort.

'What got into you back there, Hermione?' Ron said, clutching his sides from laughter as we walked down the lane of Diagon Alley.

I shrugged, bringing my wool jacket tighter around me. 'I just felt like saying something. It's about time I stood up to that ferret. So what if he's a Death Eater?' I teased lightly, which made Ron slightly cringe as he bit off a chocolate frog's head.

'Hermione!' he hissed my name like a bad word in church. 'You know not to say that kind of thing in the open like this!' He rolled his eyes and rubbed the chocolate stains from his face to his sleeve.

'Honestly, Ron, what's so bad about it? They're all scared shiteless anyway.' I looked to Harry and gestured for him to back me up.

'Ron's kind of right, Mione. I mean, who knows what His followers have up their evil sleeves?' her face was flushed, as if it was forced from his mouth.

'Exactly, Harry! Hermione, how would we feel if we let you get attacked by them? If they get you alone and are offended that you even said their name, then that's like letting you get attacked, isn't it?' Ron said as if that made all the sense in the world.

I allowed my shoulders to slump. 'Whatever, Ronald. Just choke on your chocolate frog.' I muttered spitefully. Honestly, was I just some helpless little muggleborn girl with no defense skills at all? No I wasn't! I was strong, I was brave; I _was_ a warrior, wasn't I?

'Hermione, Ron didn't mean to say that you were helpless, he just wanted to let you know that we care.' Harry slung a comforting arm around my shoulder and another around Ron's. 'C'mon, guys, lets go to Flourene Fletscues. I hear that old coot has a new flavor.'

Ron's eyes immediately lit up, and I delayed my reaction for a moment before yelling 'Ice cream!'

_**Hogwarts; Third Period**_

'This bloke's bloody bonkers.' Ron whispered to Dean Thomas.

'No kidding, lad. Look at his outfit. Something grandmum Theoda would pick out…' he whispered back, eyeing the professor with disdain; along with his loud orange two piece suit.

'Now class! I know this may seem…' he looked around at his class of twenty, 'odd, but I promise the classroom setting will make more sense by your next lesson on Friday.' His slight Canadian accent did him no better, I thought as I twirled my Eagle Feather quill between my hands.

The seats were situated in pairs along the corners of the room, adding to the fact that this was a big room and had only twenty or so occupants. I sat with Harry against one corner, ignoring the predatory looks I was getting from other girls. This was the new class added to every schedule of a seventh year's. It stressed me out to my farthest string over the summer. There was no required text book; what was it, Divination?

'I am Professor Eiven, your newly appointed teaching official for your Life skills class.' The wizard-to-blood students looked around in wonder, trying to figure out what he meant. I had to admit; even I was confused. 'This class is a two-semester requirement to pass your NEWTS; packed with both long-term projects and lesson-scheduled class assignments.' A mellow uproar of grunts and illegible protests rang through the classroom, but he smiled as if we had all applauded. 'Now, I know this doesn't sound fun…but, it will get more fun in time. I promise.'

'Told you.' Ron gestured his head towards the professor who's back was turned. 'He's bleeding mental.' Dean and Seamus, who was a few chairs, away laughed quietly and nodded.

'Hush.' I snapped at them before repaying my attention back towards to my professor. I primly raised my hand, being the only one to do so. 'Professor, what kind of projects will we be doing?'

'Very good question, student.' I grimaced, not expecting him to not know my name. 'Our first project will start today! I have predetermined who your partners will be.' He clapped his hands together eagerly. 'So, I want everyone to stand up.' He took out a piece of wrinkled parchment and began to list off names in twos. 'Zabini, Brocklehurst. Greengrass, Potter. Parkinson, Weasley. McCormac, Parvati Patil. Nott, Brown. Longbottom, Lovegood. Finnigan, Vane. Thomas, Padma Patil. Pucey, Abbot. Malfoy, Granger.'

All the eager voices that once held qualms and squeals from people who got the partner they wanted stopped with a halt. Gasps of compassion and a pregnant silence that followed was enough to make my face boil red hot. I scanned the room until my eyes found the shock of blond hair sitting in one of the darkest corners with Zabini. We found each other's glares and locked them in place. Our innermost feelings drenched in nothing but hate very quickly. Neither of us were looking down; now way. So I, standing alone after Harry left to find his partner as the rest of the class, and he was sitting in his chair with no one close by as soon as Zabini scurried to follow Harry's lead. Who would want to stay by _him_? He was Malfoy.

No one dared breathe though, yet alone move. My hands worked themselves into fists unbeknownst to me. 'Miss Granger, please go to Mr. Malfoy. He _will be_ your partner.' Professor Eiven added on emphasis on the sole fact that I was confined to sharing breathing space with Merlin's devil for a whole lesson, if Merlin would give me grief.

My teeth clenched, nipping at the insides of my cheeks, as I packed my shoulder bag and slowly strode to the chair next to him. The whole class seemed to depend on our interaction with each other, for they stared and waited for one of us to say something.

'Malfoy.' I nodded curtly to him and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

Without looking at me, he took his Herbology book off of the chair and replied, 'Granger.' It wasn't warm, but it was decent…for a Malfoy.

'Now, class, please choose a pair of seats and sit down with your partner.' His green eyes roamed over each pair until he was satisfied. 'Look next to you at your partner.' We ignored his set of instructions. 'This will be your partner for the rest of this year. I will trust that you all will get along with your partners, and if that is not possible, then you will _try_ to be civil. Is that understood? Very well then, onto the lesson.' He cleared his throat and pulled down a sheet of charts and pointed to them with his wand.

'We have had battles- horrifying ones that maybe some of you have partaken in. As any professor or adult did when talking about a war, he looked directly to Harry but let his eyes wonder to some of the other teens he had probably heard about from The Daily Prophet. 'Without spoiling other professors' surprises, I will tell you this. This year, your seventh and final, you will do some of the most fun lessons yet. From planting Screeching Mums to fighting UnNamables in the Forbidden Forest to Dueling one another using on wandless magic-' Whispers began, 'ah yes, as I was saying, your capabilities will be stretched far this term. For this class, it will take a different skill then the rest. For your lessons here, you will need wit, dedication, selflessness, and capability. From this day to June the Fourth, you will be surrogate parents to wee ones!'

It took a few minutes to sink in. Surrogate Parents…that could mean only one thing…

'For those of you who don't understand the meaning listen here. You and your partner will be parents to children for the next ten months. Dumbledore has issued this class. I was lead off discussion earlier when I brought up the current War. Many of you will be thrust into extraordinary situations, which is why your teacher this term will be stressing the facts of defense and offense. But, we all also want you to be well-rounded. After every war, there is a recovery. Healers, midwitches, and children will be needed. Healers to take care of all the wounded. Midwitches to assist birthing mothers, and dare I say girls, in their last stage of her innermost giving. And lastly, children to supply the world for what's it lost. Who knows why wars are started?'

Few people raised their hands. They were the brave ones. No one talked about the wars nowadays; even the other professors skimmed around the elephant. 'Yes, Miss brown?'

'Money.' She squeaked out.

'Very good, yes. Who else?'

Harry was picked next. 'Greed.'

'Of course, thank you, Mr. Potter. Any others?'

Zabini raised his hand. 'Women.' The class erupted in giggles, and there were even a few catcalls.

'Ah yes, sir, that does sometimes play a major factor among us all. Another reason? Yes?'

He gestured to me. I put my hand down and looked straight to Zabini. 'Men.' Girls giggled, and Blaise's dark face slightly reddened.

He smiled, relishing in the fact that he steered his class away from the chaos he thought was sure to come when he spilled the Bernie Botts Beans. 'I'm looking for one specific reason. One that touches all bases of greed, money, men, _and_ women. Any one want to try?'

Malfoy didn't even raise his hand, nor take the effort to look at anyone but the Professor as he spoke. 'Power.'

Malfoy knew what power was and what it did; more so than even me.

Malfoy said it leisurely, but with so much shady conviction, that even the professor glanced to him before looking to the rest of the lass. He cleared his throat. 'What Mr. Malfoy is true. Power can drive the smartest man and strongest woman mad, as it would anything dead or alive. Power is the root of everything productive and efficient, yet we twist it any which way we please to make sufficient ends for our own selfish needs.'

The class fell silent once more. We all knew what he meant. Voldemort was something, half alive, half man. He wanted power, and it drove him crazy. It was his way of saying "we all know that any of us can die by the time this is finished, including you, and we all know who could be the cause. But we won't, or can't, put blame on something that can't be seen." That was so true.

'Onto lighter conversations, shall we? Ah yes, the precious babies! Dumbledore has taught me a spell to magically put the babies with different surrogate parents. This lesson will be spent purely for you all to get to know each other. As any child, or baby, would know, two parents must marry. So from here are you and your partner are married. Every professor will use the male's surname, so be aware. At the end of the lesson, you and your partner will leave to your assigned joint-living quarters. This may seem unfair, but due to regulations and seeing as the dark time we are passing through, it is costly to have separate sections of the buildings just signed off to two teens and a child or two for a span of almost a year. So, only those that can afford to rent out a secluded large dorm will be allowed so.' Half of the rooms were spit between groans and sighs of defeat. For families like Ron and Harry, they didn't have money to throw around for worthless things like a solitary dorm.

I wasn't so sure if mum and dad would take lightly to a request as such. It slightly irked me that I was slightly ashamed that I wouldn't be able to live in the same quarters as Malfoy, the surrogate father of my fake soon-to-be-child. 'Don't worry Granger, I will pay your part of the rent.'

I snapped my head to him, so fast that it hurt my neck. 'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' my voice lost its vigor. If this was his shot at true civility…well…I didn't know what I'd do.

He moved his gaze from the ceiling to my face. 'Our child will be a Malfoy, our fake child anyway. It will understand my virtues and its proper upbringing, as if it were real. How would it look if I allowed it to leave me to go to a poor mother?' I nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about. He could have easily! It wasn't like he ever spared me degradation.

'I don't believe that's the real reason, but for whatever reason you're doing it…thank you.' I spat out. I forced myself to look into his eyes. But as I did, I got caught up in their depth. He didn't look away; he just allowed to me gaze get swallowed up.

'Something you're looking for, Granger?' his cool voice brought me back down to earth.

I straightened up and looked away with a stinging blush. 'No…I was just distracted.' _By your charming eyes…_ I mentally shook myself. No. No nice or complimenting thoughts are to be thought of ferret boy! No way.

'By my face?' you could hear the mocking chuckle in his self-deserving voice.

I refused to answer or look at him, but was forced to when Professor Eiven handed out slips of paper that asked for information about the opposite partner. 'I want this to be completely filled out by the end of class. You are to communicate with your partner. I expect full cooperation or you will be docked participation points.'

Malfoy's granite eyes skimmed over his paper before they darted to me. 'What's your favorite color?'

I took out a quill and a book to use as a makeshift desk. 'Purple. Your turn.'

'Chartreuse. How many siblings do you have?'

'None. You?

'An only child also. What's your favorite book?'

'_Avalon and Merlin in Mesmerizing Advanced Magic and Abstinence. _You?'

He looked up at me and smirked. 'That is also my favorite. Your mother and father's name?'

'Jane and John Granger. You?'

He gave a full-on smirk. 'Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.' The way he said it sent chills up my spine. He wasn't ashamed, he was just him. It was eerie.

'What sex would you prefer the baby or babies to be? Wait, but that means that there could be more than one!' I muttered to myself.

'Of course, in due tradition, I want the child to be a boy.'

I nodded. 'I would also. Okay, how many children do you want in life?'

He feigned a look of concentration. 'One.'

'I want two.' I challenged him with a look of stubbornness.

'A shame, Granger. Malfoy curse says that we are only allowed to breed one at a time.'

I grimaced. 'Maybe because you all use the terminology "breed". And I'm sure Professor Eiven fixed your genetic malfunction for the sake of the project.'

He glowered. 'I do _not_ have a malfunction, in my genetics or anywhere else to speak of. You should be thankful, only one sinister Malfoy Junior running around.'

I laughed without thinking. 'Will we have to name him that?'

He looked at me with disbelief, not expecting me to admit any kind of amusement in his presence. 'Well…Hermione, of course not!' he let the corners of his mouth tug into a half smile, half smirk.

'Good. Because that would have been horrible. Wait…'I stilled and looked at him in shock. 'Did you just call me Hermione?'

'We are to man and wife. You heard Professor Eiven. Might as well make it as real as possible.'

I nodded and sighed. Gee, for a moment there I thought he was doing something weird…something different…something _nice_. 'Yes, of course. Well, the last part of the assignment is naming. Okay, two names for boys. What would they be?'

Malfoy pondered on his answer. 'Scorpious and Scorpious.'

I crossed my arms. 'Mal-Draco, you can't have two identical boys running around with the same exact name!'

'That won't be a problem, Granger. Because their will only be one boy.'

'Fine, Malfoy. First is Scorpious then Alexander.' Malfoy shrugged but kept his smirk.

'Okay, two potential girl names?'

'Just to amuse your little dreams of their being more than one child and it not being a boy, I will say Genevieve.'

'So regal…I will choose…Flora.' I wrote the names quickly, just in time to give it to the professor as he came around to collect it.

'Very well done, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.' He said after flicking his wand at the paper, turning it much smaller with different writing. 'Your baby has been determined, set, and chosen. The floor and portrait is on this slip of parchment. Be careful who you tell your password to; you can choose what you want it to be when you get there. Your project will be waiting for you. Run along.' We both nodded and collected our things before hurrying along the halls to the thirteenth floor.

We stopped at a portrait of Merlin himself and a crystal blue lake. 'Password?' his beard was just like Dumbledore's yet longer and more renounced. I gazed at the moving picture before me.

'Avalon…' I whispered.

'What?'

'Avalon…the pure blue lake obviously symbolizes Avalon. And since Merlin is there also, this must be from our worksheet. Yes, of course! That was like a quiz, not some icebreaker! He's probably determined everything from that paper!' I looked up at Merlin and pondered on a password. 'Hmm…how about Mums in the spring?'

'Absolutely not! How about _Dragons parmi les hommes_?'

'You prat, I can't even pronounce that!'

'Good, then maybe it will keep you away!'

'Why keep me away when you could have just allowed me share a common area with other people?'

'Because I'm better than that! And so you have to be, too!'

'This is not real! I am not really a Malfoy! I do not have to follow some set guideline of etiquette like you! And neither will our child, understand me?' my chest rose and fell with pent up anger. I barely saw him coming at me before he pinned me to the wall with my arms above my head.

'Don't be difficult, Hermione Malfoy. I will regard you as another Malfoy for as long as this project takes, with you kicking and screaming or willing. While we are out, there _are_ rules to follow. Two actually. Be on your best behavior. And don't shame me. A Lady Malfoy is never to dirty the Malfoy name; I won't allow you to be the first.' I could only stare at him. His overwhelming presence so close to me, and together with his very intoxicating cologne, I could only sink lower into the wall and hope that he would move soon.

My cowering sent off the wrong signal to him. He stopped his rant and gazed thoughtfully. 'Hermione, I don't want you to be afraid of me.'

'Too late.' I breathed out shakily, trying to reassure myself that all girls felt like this even when faced by their worst enemy. But I dodged past him and halted at the portrait. 'Dragon Mums.' I said in a rush to the portrait and strolled in when the door opened.

There wasn't much regal to it, but it was a lot bigger than the dorm room I shared with Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny. Everything was black, which was not the least bit inviting. I suppose the designer (which was probably an exhausted professor sent to maker up a Malfoy's room) hadn't had much imagination, nor did he or she want to clash House colors.

I picked up the note on a loveseat and skimmed over it.

_To Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I do hope you warm up to your new surroundings. As you must know, this will be your housing for the duration of ten months. Please take good care of it._

_Pay close attention to the next set of instructions, if you will. Mr. Malfoy, there is a temporary-binding ring for you to give Miss Granger. Miss Granger, once the ring is placed on your finger, Mr. Malfoy will cast a spell to the chant I will give; __**finnie morta portus**__. You will feel a tingling sensation form your toes to your fingertips, not to worry. It will go away within seconds of its beginning. _

_Your subject will be sent to you shortly._

_Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

'There isn't one bugger here that isn't bothersome or intelligent.' Malfoy said over my shoulder.

I wanted to gasp as I felt his breath over my bare neck, but I withheld such an unveiling action. 'There's the ring.' I said aloud as I picked it up.

I turned it around on my hand and inspected its simple zirconium look. 'A paperweight, Granger. A silly, worthless scrap of a knut.' He muttered and snatched the ring from me. As his patronizing eyes roamed over its "cheap" make, he gave it back. 'Try not to be ashamed of wearing it. We'll get you a better one next Hogsmead trip. But for you now, you will have to put it on. I doubt this little spell of Dumbledore's will work if you don't.'

I rolled my eyes and slid the ring on-well attempted to anyway. 'Mal-Draco, it _won't go on._'

He raised an arched eyebrow at me. 'Can you not put it on? Is that too difficult?'

I huffed angrily and tried to pry it on. 'No, its not that1 it wont go on!'

'Perhaps the ring is too small.' He replied, but went to try and tug it on.

It didn't work or slid any further for the next five minutes of trying. Suddenly, a thought hit me. 'Mal-Draco, maybe…Dumbledore wants us to you know…put it on the old fashioned way.'

It took him even longer to realize my implication. Only I, at that very moment in time, was able to witness Draco Bleeding Malfoy on his knees, or knee anyway. He was gentle with my hand and even softer to the touch when he slid the ring on. And there was a perfect match.

I looked at the ring shimmer in the candlelight, and I wondered what it would be like to actually be married. The burden, the guy, the children…where would my job come in? Would I even have a life outside of my family if I ever did have one? I had a feeling that this class would teach me all the lessons that needed to be learnt in that field.

I waited for Malfoy to move out of the way so we could go onto the next part of the process. But he had other plans as he pulled my hand to his lips. My eyes widened as my mouth formed an "O".

The spontaneous skin-to-mouth contact wasn't enough for him, so he found it appropriate to pulled me down to his level and claim my mouth. I gasped into his mouth, emitting a groan from Draco. After time, he needed air and slid from me and to a standing position. 'There. Now our "marriage" is properly consummated.'

I nodded, not able to snap at him. Only in my wildest dreams had I expected to feel something for Draco. My early crush on him was just of my adolescent years; once Ron and Harry claimed complete hate to him after Third Year, I swore to never look at him again. And yet here I was, swapping spit with him. 'Are you ready, Hermione?'

I looked at him and nodded. 'Yeah.' Keep your cool, Hermione. Keep your cool.

He pointed his polished wand, which put mine to shame hands down, at me and chanted the incantation. A silver thread wisped in the air and floated around me before entering through my stomach. It caused a ripping feeling to monitor my belly area, but it was soon gone and floating around Malfoy. It too entered his abdomen, but he didn't emit a gut-wrenching scream as I did. He just stood there, rigid as a board. After a few seconds it left him and disappeared in the air before us.

'Did it hurt you as bad as it hurt me?' Malfoy asked thoughtfully.

I dryly chuckled. 'If your pain was like bloody hell, then yes.'

Before he could reply, we both heard a beautiful sound that you could only hear when you visited your youngest auntie's house; the one that just gave birth to a magical creature known only magical to its birthing parents. We followed its melodic sound, understanding the noise to be laughter. As I grew nearer, I nearly sprinted to the room I heard the noise directly coming from.

Being the eager and brave Gryffindor I was, I rushed into the doorway. But as I took in the nursery room (not having been in one since I was thirteen one summer), I was struck dumb. _I was going to take care of a living thing for almost a year! It was going to call me mum, and I was going to call it child. I wasn't even eighteen yet. Dear Merlin, what had I gotten myself into?_ 'Are you going in or not?' Draco's early gentleness had left him as he pushed past me and walked into the room.

The gurgling baby smiled as it saw its new parents.


	2. Zio Drago!

**AN/: Sooo…I have tried a new approach! I know that this may seem overplayed and totally cliché, but I still feel an obligation to at least try…so please please please review and let me know what you think :0 Even if there are angry readers, and if there are those of you are slightly put off, please understand that I write what feels right, and what I like to see in stories. Though I do appreciate your input, I also would appreciate your guy's cooperation in making my second story as loved as Protect Me, My Dragon.**

**So for readers out there who are still weary, I only ask of you to give this a try ******

As we stormed in, the pale boy stopped whatever he was doing mid stride and measured us up and down. 'Who are you…'

I looked from Draco to the boy. 'We're…' but it took not another projection of a syllable to make him jump from his spot and sprint to me-well, it was more of a waddle, but he nonetheless worked himself to reach me.

'Mummy!' the platinum-haired boy wrapped himself around my knees. 'I missed you so much!' his plump reds lips wobbled dangerously as he looked up at me and began to start the cries of a child.

'Oh, poppet…' I tried softly, kneeling down and holding his pale face on my hands. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, mummy!' he nestled his small head into the crook of my neck and clung to my front. He seemed to be over four, for he weighed more than a few pounds than I expected the child to.

'Oh, dearie, don't be scared…'I whispered loving words to him, not meaning one of them. I felt slightly guilty; but there was nothing else I could do. If he started to bawl over like an uncontrollable kid, then there would be hell. So I had to cut the weeds while they were still babies. Awful metaphor, I'm sure.

'What did I tell you, Granger? A Malfoy is always a son. Hasn't been a female bred Malfoy in ages.' Draco's voice floated from the doorway. I had left him as soon as possible to see the sight that I would never forget in a million years.

The boy had his whole nursery-sorry, _playroom_ torn inside out. He was in search for something, but ended up tearing the dark blue wallpaper in the midst. Assuming Professor Dumbledore had assumed the fake-youngest-Malfoy would be an adventurous one, he had the wallpaper charmed to repair itself. For a four year old, watching something repair itself from your destruction was the ultimate meaning of _cool_. Speaking of the devil…

'Who's Granger?' the boy asked as he picked his head up and looked at me. I noticed that the boy had silver eyes and almost-silver hair just like his father. There wasn't one trait of mine on him, except for his brave sense of direction.

'That's…she's…well, that's what he calls me…my pet name, poppet.' I pinched his thin cheek and melted when he began to giggle as he had before we came in.

'Who?' and as he asked, he looked around and caught sight of his father. 'Is he…' he looked back at me before wriggling out of my arms and walking to Malfoy.

I followed close behind him. 'I am your mummy, dear one, and this your da-'

'Scorpious Draconis Malfoy, I am your father.' Draco squatted to be eye level with the miniature version of him.

The boy who Draco had assumed was _automatically_, by my terms, Scorpious, had taken a few more miniscule steps towards his "father" but halted when he came close enough to be within arms reach. 'How do you know my name?' he asked in awe.

'Because I am your father, Scorpion.' Scorpious' eyes then lit up and he rushed into the stiff arms of Draco Malfoy.

'Oh, I just knew you _were_ my dad! I look just like you! You look just like me! And you called me by my favorite name in the whole wide world of Wiltshire!' I was puzzled by what he said. Wasn't this just some silly little project? Surely, this surrogate child couldn't have any "memories", for he had no real past. And I doubted that Dumbledore would stretch this silly game farther than it was already by conjuring fake past memories for the kid. So why had he said that was his nickname? How had he known about Wiltshire?

For what I had known, Malfoy Manor was located right off the skirts in the winter wonderland of Wiltshire; a place I had always wanted to go to. But…eh, Malfoy Manor was there. That meant that there couldn't _possibly_ be anything _close_ to desirable in that providence.

But the way he gazed at Draco irked me. The impact that loving stare held drastically changed my thoughts. He loved Draco; _his father_. And the way he hugged and held me…that was a mother-to-child embrace, which was very unmistakable.

Until I found out what was wrong with the picture and getting down to solving the case, I would play along for Scorpious' sake. And my participation grade for Life Skills. It seemed Malfoy was better at making a quick recovery from his thoughts than me. 'Of course, my son. Why would I forget?'

'Well…like how you forget to kiss mummy when you go away at night! You used to…and then you stopped after awhile…' his confused eyes mirrored his father's.

'Scorpious, what are you talking about?' his tone was almost dismissive, as if the conversation wasn't interesting.

'Well…father, sometimes…' his hiccups came and half-sobs were formed, 'you and mummy don't smile at each other. You don't give her kisses either! Auntie Mangy is always there when you leave, dad! She always helps mummy when she can't do anything! But you aren't!' his tone was high-pitched and challenging. I would have been proud had I not been concentrated so hard on trying to understand what he was meaning. 'And then you get mad!' Scorpious flew off of his father's lap and pointed an accusing finger to his dad. 'You get mad when Uncle Harry comes and takes care of us! You call Uncle Ron mean things when mummy's around! And then…and then…' he sucked in a breath and glowered at Malfoy. You could feel the rising anger in Draco building higher and higher as his "son" yelled at him. '…you make mummy cry!'

To which as if on cue, he began to cry out his lungs, still trying to get the last of his fight out and at his dad. 'You and Uncle Blaise make mummy cry!' the vigor and emotion in his little voice made m want to cry right then. ''Cus you and Uncle are…you're…' he blew out a huff of frustrated air and wrinkled his face as the word came to him. 'Death Eaters!'

Life from beyond our room might as well as stopped, for there wasn't a sound in the room other than his constant sniffling and the vibes Draco was ending off. 'Don't you dare speaks to me in that way again.' Draco spoke down to Scorpious as he grabbed his wrist and forced his eyes up to him. 'If I hear any of this nonsense again, you will be punished. Is that understood, Scorpious Malfoy?'

My feet moved to disarm Malfoy and grab my son, but what Scorpious did next stopped me. His small eyes hardened and his tears spontaneously stopped. 'I am no Malfoy; I'm a Granger.'

'Don't you ever,' Draco grit out the words like nails as he tightened his hold on the boy's wrist tighter as he went on, '_ever_ say something like that again! You are a Malfoy and will always be one. When you look in the mirror, you will see-'

'Enough, Draco.' I pushed him aside and collected Scorpious into my arms before he could retort.

'Hermione, he is my son. I must teach him-'

I turned on him and glowered as I rocked Scorpious and his quivering body. 'You are not! You're trying to train him! My child will not be a dog.' I whispered harshly, hoping not to disturb the already upset Scorpious.

'And what values shall we teach him? How to run to his mother?'

'Draco…' I was going to let my silver tongue cut right through him, but I remembered Scorpios in my arms. 'We'll talk about this later. Scorpious and I are going to go see Harry and Ron. When you're done being a selfish prat, we'll be here.'

* * An hour later

'You said that?' Mandy asked unbelievably as she nursed a goblet of half pumpkin juice, half firewhiskey.

'Yes! At the moment it seemed so right…but now it feels like I'm a future case of chopped liver.' I tried to laugh, but only a strangled noise arose from my throat.

'That had to take nerve…' she muttered from the rim of her glass.

'It did. I hadn't honestly even known that I had such nerve…but the way Scorpious was acting…Mandy, you had to see his face! The seriousness in his features…the tone he used…he had to have been speaking from real experience. He just had that severity in his tone.'

''Mione…' she placed a comforting hand on my bare knee. I had stripped off my robes as soon as I walked into the door. 'You said it yourself…Dumbledore must have made these children have their own memories.'

'But…Scorpious was more like recollecting it! What if…' I lowered my voice and leaned in so that she, and only she, could hear my lowered voice. 'Zabini and Malfoy really do become Death Eaters in the end?'

'Hermione! Honestly…they're not so dense. And even if they do decide to, we aren't their keepers. Sure, we're the mothers of their children now. But soon, _as soon_ as this is over, we're going to go back to being just two other figureless girls walking amongst them. Not that I mind. I've only been living with Blaise for a few hours, but he already has all these weird rules and regulations. Like…oh, no one can use the shower after ten! He says that it 'breaks his concentration'. And…he expects Alex to speak to him in Italian, which oddly he already knows, but yet wants him to speaks perfect English when around other non-bilingual people! I mean, Alex is only five!'

'At least you know Italian.'

'But I can't speak it back! My pronunciation is horrible, so Blaise often refers back to my 'lack of knowledge'. That's just Zabini's thing…any little imperfection is a victim to his preying!' she gulped down her whole goblet and began pouring herself another.

'Mandy…you do know that Firewhiskey is forbidden here?'

'Of course I do, Hermione. But desperate times' she gestured around her at the lavish earthly shades of green and brown on furniture and walls, '…call for desperate measures.'

'I would hardly call this desperate.' I pointed to the fancy upholstery of the home; which was every direction south of north and north of south.

'No, that's not what I meant! Sure, the furniture and place is nice, but the _situation_ is desperate. Mione…the situation we're in! I have never in my whole life allowed a man-or _boy_ tell me what do to! Yet I get stranded in a makeshift home with Blaise for two hours and he says to bathe Alessandro and I nearly jump to it!'

Her pathetic voice made me want to sympathize with her, yet shake a tad bit of sense into her at the same time. 'Why didn't you tell him to do it?'

'If I depended on Blaise to bathe anyone but himself in any stance, I would be sorely out of luck!'

I thought a minute before answering. 'Look at us, Mandy. It's been merely hours since this project started, and already we're tired of it! Can you imagine the next ten months? This means that we have t stand up right now, or fever- well for ten months, hold our tongues and watch ourselves being degraded!'

'I see Granger decided to welcome herself.' Blaise spoke from atop their marble staircase- one at the moment I envied very much.

'I sure did, Zabini. What, taking your OCD shower time so soon?'

Blaise flushed but snapped his gaze to my brunette friend. 'Mandy, I tell you those guidelines in confidence that you won't go spilling them out to _Witch Weekly_ scouts.'

'No, Zabini, you tell her those things so you can control her!' my adrenaline pumped through my veins and to my ears, so fast that I was forced to stand up to make the room still again.

'Granger, what I do with _my_ wife is _my_ business!' his cobalt blue eyes glinted in the bright light illuminating the small home.

'Has it never crossed _your_ mind that you may be_ her_ husband, too?' I couldn't stand to look at Mandy as I spoke. She was a strong Ravenclaw, but proud she wasn't. Mandy was meek and modest in areas that called for a backbone. And so, I would have to stick my foot in my mouth and go rounds with one of Hogwarts most dangerous wizards; next to Harry and Draco. But Harry was my best friend, and Draco was my soul project partner. Zabini was just an angry Italian wizard.

'Do you ever get tired of poking your brown nose in other people's business? This is my home-'

'_Papa_, who is she?' A dark, olive skinned boy called to his father from the bottom of the staircase, mere feet from me, and pointedly stared at me.

'An unwelcome-'

'I am your aunt Hermione.' I walked towards him and outstretched my hand with a gentle smile.

His almond colored eyes roamed over my hand, observing every straight cut nail to every ink stain smudged into my finger pads. 'My aunt Hermione? Are you _papa_'s sister?'

'Merlin no, Alessandro!' Zabini then quickly descended the stairs and picked his son up. 'That's enough for today, Granger. Now you're confusing him.'

'Is she your sister or _mama_'s sister?' he wasn't budging from the question any time soon. So I figured it would prove easier if I just explained.

'Well, I'm neither. Just a really close friend…I am Scorpious' mum-'

'Mummy! Aleex, this is my mum!' Scorpious called excitedly from below me.

'Zia Minnie?' his eyes dawned comprehension as he struggled out of his dad's arms and right into mine.

'Traitor.' Blaise mumbled as he walked away and back up the stairs he came. It came as almost a shock that Blaise hadn't made struggle against a muggle born holding his child (not considering how fake it- _he_ was).

'Where is zio Drago?'

'Who?'

'Zio Drago? My zio Drago? Is he gone? Where is he?'

'He's…he is actually…well you see…' I tried to take the best stab in the dark. Uncle Drago…_sounds awfully a lot like 'zio Draco'_. But if it wasn't him, there would have to be explanations and further inquisitions. It had to be him. Literally. It _had to be him_.

'I am right here, Alessandro.' Draco spoke form the doorway, where he closed the loud portrait behind him and walked through the tinniest foray known to pureblood kind.

'Zio Drago!'


	3. Almighty Ruler of Land and Sky

'Mummy, where are we going?' Scorpious asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet. With the upward/downward motion, his locks of platinum hair fell across his face and then back to the wind. _How in the world had I gotten so lucky?_

'To Madam Pomfrey's, Scori. Mummy has class.' I kissed the top of his head and listened to him talk about dragons the whole trip to the infirmary.

'…and Uncle Blaise says that he and Daddy play with dragons every summer. He said that's why he and my father love the summertime so much. Do you think that's true?'

_Of course they love summer. It's the absolutely best season to terrorize helpless little children and muggles. It's the perfect time to initiate all kinds of Death Eater meetings…_

'I'm not so sure if they love summer, but-'

'No, silly! Do you really think they really get to play with dragons?' I smiled, loving that Scorpious had educated himself on other things than Quidditch. The past couple of days saw to Draco coming in, sweat clinging to every pore as he greeted his son, completely ignored me, and stripped himself of his Quidditch practice gear until he was down to his knickers and finally went into the lavvy. I would narrow my eyes in disgust, but deviously smile at the images of him nearly naked as I picked up his dirty attire.

Scorpious occasionally went with Mandy, Aleex, and Caralionie (the newest addition to the Zabini Family made by Professor Dumbledore; rumor was, he went around mumbling to himself and placing new magical babies and children to random parents) to the Slytherin Quidditch practices, but brought along his picture books to _read_ instead of cheering on sordid, rustic, not to mention barbaric players of an awful team that played an absolutely point-less game. I was only too proud to have such an intelligent, independent son.

Blaise had seen to it that Mandy train herself to be the best Slytherin wife she was capable of being with dignity. Coming from Ravenclaw, she admitted to me over teatime that things weren't run too differently in her House. She did however admit that Ravenclaws stuck together more often than slimy Slytherins did.

'We're here!' I announced with flourish as we entered the wooden double doors of the infirmary. I avoided his question easily as he ran to his "Aunt Mangy", who offered to give up her free period every morning to assist Madam Pomfrey with the magical kids. A better part of me felt guilty that I didn't volunteer my free period I had before lunches. But between homework, cleaning, and a four year old, I needed all of the free time I was given.

'Why, hello, Scorpious.' Mandy greeted him kindly as he hugged her legs and then went on to play with Aleex. I couldn't have been blessed anymore than having a best friend who adored my magical child as much as I did hers. I had yet to meet little Caralionie, but if she was anything like Aleex, I knew I would just love her. Alessandro Zabini was meek and shy, but knew his place. He knew his mother was worth thousands and his father worth more. Therefore, in any intelligent wizard's mind, he was worth both of them put together.

In Scorpious' defense (when it came to financial status), Draco was over-pouring his coin satchels, but I was only worth the books in my trunk and the smiles I wore when on test days. The beautiful thing was that Scorpious could care less about those things- he loved me. Unconditional love- for the longest time, I believed that wasn't real. So I figured that even if this project shite fell through and if Draco never came around to start cooperating, I would still have felt a child's love linger across my heart. That made it worth the while.

'Thanks so much, Mandy. You're too kind!' I called to her as I tied my scarlet scarf around my neck and left to my first period, Advanced Potions.

***

'We had so much fun today, mummy.' He said excitedly as we got on the third staircase and got off when we came to the right floor.

'Really?' I noticed that he connected with you more smoothly when you showed extra notice to his remarks, rather than avoiding a pointless babble. And that's what made me different from his father. Draco carried that trait but knew not when to acknowledge it with his own son. I, personally, didn't care if someone showed more interest than the next person. I would still beat the root to the ground by explaining every little detail of what I found extra-special at the time.

'Yes! Can we go to Uncle Blaise's again? I want to hear dragon stories again!' he skipped along the stone corridor, all the while holding onto my hand. Feeling someone need me so much for the naturalist of reasons was like no other feeling I had yet to encounter.

Scorpious wasn't begging me to teach him the newest and hardest protection spells, he wasn't asking for my Transfiguration notes, he wasn't asking for a plan to escape detention, and he wasn't arguing with me about something as stupid as Quidditch. Scorpious would just look up at me with unconditional adoration and smile- that's what I wanted most.

'Of course. As soon as we get changed and finish dinner, we'll go for a quick visit. But when we get back you're going in for a shower and we have to write.'

'Write?' he asked curiously.

I nodded down to him. 'Yes, poppet. Dumble- …err, Grandfather Dumbledore wants you to write down all of your past memories so that we can make a little book for you to read. Wouldn't that be nice, poppet?'

He shrugged. I assumed that because it didn't involve dragons, it wasn't interesting to him. So tonight when I had to sit with him and have him recall everything he could remember in the past, I would have to add in dragons somehow. _Now, how could I do that?_

We walked for a bit until he spoke again. 'Do you know why I don't like Uncle Weasley?' he looked up at me. _Maybe because you've never met him…?_

'Uncle Weasley? Do you mean my friend Ron?'

He nodded glumly.

I furrowed my brow. 'You've never met him, Scori.'

He shook his head and scowled. 'Uncle Ron used to always come over. Every Tuesday, mummy- after Quidditch practice, remember?' he tilted his head as if he were urging me to agree with him.

'Scori, mummy has very bad memory these days. I think I've forgotten everything that happened before yesterday.' I whispered to provide an air of mystery for Scori's growing mind. If there was one thing he loved, it was mystery.

'Even the pretty ring father bought you last year? What about the dress you wore to my birthday, mummy? Do you remember the dress? The one with the silver in it? Remember, the green one that made you so beautiful that daddy couldn't stop looking at you? Don't you remember me?' his frantic attempts at trying to refresh memories that really weren't there in the first place were fruitless. And, a shame to say, very sweet.

'Poppet, I didn't mean to upset you! Of course I remember you! I just can't remember the other stuff.' I rubbed his hand and picked him. His body was limp, which made it dead weight to carry all the way until I reached the portrait of Merlin and Avalon. At times like these, I wished that Draco were there to carry his son for me for once- all of his bronze and Quidditch practice would have to pay off one of these days.

'I love you, mummy. Do you still love me?' he picked his silver haired head up and waited for me to answer him.

'Poppet, of course I love you. Always will.' I winked at him after I placed him firmly on the floor. 'Now, go change into your trainers and an old shirt and meet me back down here. Dinner is extra special- its Grandfather Dumbledore's birthday tomorrow but we're celebrating it tonight.' He nodded eagerly and skipped up the stairs- something that would have upset Draco to no end. But he was a kid- he was allowed the joys of childhood.

I slid out of my robes and draped them over Draco's coal easy chair and went to the fireplace to warm the icicles forming around me. I peered at the moving picture of Draco and I- it was a secret snapshot stole to show our true feelings (I suppose). He was glowering at me one minute, but laughing madly the next. I would change my minute scowl to a relaxed smile every few seconds to match his unsuspecting laughter and then I would glare again. When I first saw the photo, I assumed that Professor Xiben had taken it when we had let our guard down one lunch before I left to pick up Scorpious from the Potters.

* * *

'_Oi, granger!' Draco called to me from down the hall. I turned around, but once I realized it was him, I kept walking as if I hadn't heard anyone. 'Granger—slow down!' he called again, this time taking the tone of a puppet master._

_Pfft. __**Puppet master of the almighty ferrets was more like it.**__ 'Go away, Malfoy. Neither I nor Scori would like to see you.' Ever since he had shown at Mandy's house, I hadn't spoken to him. Actually, avoiding him had been very easy. Until now._

'_I could care less if you wanted to see me and Scor-pi-ous is my son.'_

'_No, Draco, Scori is __**our**__ child. Though, I have the weird feeling that I am raising him __**on my own**__.' I sneered at him from my sidelong vision._

'_Yes, and I have Quidditch practice. See? We both have duties and obligations!'_

'_Oh yes, Malfoy, because that stupid game is so much more important than our son! How do you do it? You now, ignore him and have no guilty conscious? What, do you pretend that we don't exist? Pretend that unlike your seventh year teammates, you don't have a pissed off project partner that can do nothing but watch as her grade drops lower and lower with every passing day?' Draco Malfoy must have had poor-rich kid-syndrome. _

'_I can do it very easily because I know that if this wasn't a grade, you would have no part of it.' He replied. Boy, could he give cheek! Maybe if his mummy and daddy smacked him every time he mouthed off then…_

_But instantly, images of Scorpious being hit flashed through my mind and I immediately erased the thought. Child abuse was bad- very bad. I hadn't been so aware of that fact until I had my own child. As fake as he was, I still couldn't fathom allowing my husband (though how very fake he was) to ever touch Scorpious in any way that wasn't loving and gentle. Sure there were times when kids were kids and they needed to be disciplined, but I had come from a household that had never raised their hand to me. I never needed that kind of discipline- it was usually just a talk, or sometimes grueling lectures. _

_I knew that if I kept Scori on the path he was on now, I would never have to use any kind of forceful teaching with him. And neither would Draco._

'_However that makes me sound, that's true.' We stopped and I pointed my wand to his nose from under my books. 'Because I would never be evil enough to make a child be borne from a horrible Death Eater father like you!'_

_His eyes grew, his mouth clenched tight with his teeth, and his hands worked into fists. That was the number one factor in war- bring down your enemy. And in the way of bringing down your enemy, you had to hit them where it hurt._

'_Tell me, Malfoy; was your father like this also? Did he expend his energy on more important things than you and your mother? Were you and Narcissa cast to the side like Scorpious and I? I don't believe your father's main priority in life was Quidditch. Maybe gambling…betting…drinking…oh, I've got it! Perhaps your father loved the Dark Lord more than he could ever imagine loving his precious spawn-of-a-heir. Come out with it, Malfoy, were you ever what he wanted?' I quirked an eyebrow._

'_Watch your mouth, Granger. It can get you in trouble faster than you know it.' He upper lip rose in disgust. It was a cute gesture Draco made when in anger._

'_Oh, I'm real scared! Absolutely terrified, Malfoy.' I stepped towards him so that we were nearly nose-to-chest._

'_Do you believe I won't think twice about killing you?' he bent his head down to my level, which made me feel inferior for a faltering moment._

'_You wouldn't dare touch me, my dear husband. It costs too much to bury me!' Draco stared at me for a many bone-chilling seconds before throwing his head back and laughing._

'_What's so funny?' I asked half irritated._

_He shook his head, laughter gone and his smirk back in place. 'You're just a mystery- there is never a dull moment with you.' He moved his hand close to my chin, as if to cup it. But his fingers stopped right before they made contact with my skin. Draco hadn't pulled back, but he hadn't touched me. He was in the middle- stuck in between grasping and retreating._

_Did I want him to touch me? Did I want him to get that close?_

* * *

I sadly shook my head. As I turned away from the stone mantelpiece, I noticed the glimmer of a wax seal on an envelop. Knowing that it could have been from or to Malfoy, I wanted to back far away from it. But Gryffindor curiosity got the best of me. Luckily, as I broke the wax seal and pulled the expensive parchment out of its holdings, I wasn't cursed into oblivion.

**To very expensive, incompetent fools:**

**I request a separate bed and bath from the Master Suite along with a new damned elf to press my clothes. The pathetic little garb that deals with such always forgets to press the cuffs of my shirts and creases in my pants. I expect this to be done before Hermione and Scorpious Malfoy come back from dinner- I do not want my son and spouse to see the lot of your pruned, pitiful kind scurrying around our home. **

**As a little suggestion- do not even think about mentioning this to Hermione Malfoy. If you are to see her, you will address her properly and bow as you would to anyone who pays your living expenses. Stay away from Scorpious; I will immediately upon being notified douse the name that dares to approach my son in any manner unsuitable of slave and master.**

**Good day,**

**Draco L. Malfoy**

Had Lucius or Narcissa Malfoy been in the room, I would have been struck upon sight. My giggles couldn't be withheld any longer than it took to crumple the note and throw it in the fire. Who did Malfoy think he was? _Merlin_? _God_?

_Pfft. Yeah, right. Malfoy is very attractive and very rich, but he isn't the Almighty Ruler of land and sky._ 'Scori, you ready?'

'Coming, mummy!' he called back down the stairwell.

After he was dressed in jacket and boots, we left to the Great Hall and met up with the Zabinis to eat a wholesome meal without Draco. As always. _Draco is no god, but he gave me Scorpious._

* * *

**A/N: This is just a taste for THANKSGIVING and quaint filler. I am working with grueling expectation on my other story, and I am considering finishing that one and then working on this one, but I hope I can work on both at the same time. I would just hate to neglect this brilliant plot bunny by my other "brilliant" plot bunny.**

**So please review if you loved, hated, or read it. :))) **

**Thanks so much for the support! Have a great Thanksgiving!**


	4. Husband and Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Too happy to pick this story up now that I am done with 'Protect Me, My Dragon', even though I'm working on an epilogue. I've written out three more chapters for this story and am racing to type them. Love reviews! Thanks for showing your support.**

**Chapter Four-**

'Oh, how dreadful!' Lavender sympathetically gave Parvati's shoulder a tender pat. The Gryffindor Patil nodded, almost in tears.

'Donnie is only four…but he breaks everything!' Parvati slowly ran a hand through her hair and squealed at its texture. 'I haven't been able to do my hair- every time I'm done washing it Bezil throws food at it! My little girl Bezil is nothing like me! She is like…a monster!'

I tuned out any of Parvati's further groveling. Dumbledore, on whim, had appointed Dean and Parvati with another child, Bezil. It seemed Draco and I were the only couple that hadn't been given another child, of which I was thankful for. Since it was late October now, tests were almost non-existent in every course but Potions. That gave me more time with Scorpious.

'Oi, Hermione!' Morgan McCormac, who took a fond liking to Scorpious since the first time I brought him around, called to me. He settled down beside me, ruffling Scori's hair. 'Meet my lovelies.' He brought the two kids of almost seven into my vision. 'Sandra and Mitchell.' He sat Sandra between us and let Mitchell sit with Scori on the other side of me. The two boys had met once before at Parvati and Dean's party, and I hoped they would grow closer.

'It must be wonderful to have twins.' I played with Sandra's loose strings of brown hair.

'Sometimes, yes. Hannah often favors Mitchie, so I pay extra attention to Sandy. It balances things.' Sandra took the piece of toast I offered her. 'I just can't imagine if I can handle another kid, if Dumbledore decides two isn't enough.' Morgan began to make a plate for himself.

'I doubt Dumbledore will give Draco and I another child. Scorpious may need a companion down the line.' I glanced down at him, who was conversing animatedly with Mitchie about dragons.

'it would only be another son your husband would neglect.' Morgan quickly pointed out, obviously not liking the idea of me having another kid.

'You're right.' I dropped my dry bagel on my plate and sighed. 'Well, Scorpious has got to meet his nanny for play time. I'll see you later, Morgan.' I collected my books and my son's hand before waving him off.

After Draco found out that I had been leaving Scorpious with Madame Pomfrey's public daycare, he nearly had a fit and immediately flooed in a nanny who could handle my schedule and an energetic boy. It was easier now that I didn't have to bother Mandy and Ginny with emergency sittings and 'weekends off' when they weren't going to Hogsmeade. Nanny Whilmore was both intelligent and entertaining, giving Scori the perfect substitute. But at Three o clock everyday when she flooed out, I would be a mother again.

POTIONS

'After- only after, you have properly concocted Merits Medevin are you allowed to vial it and bring it to my desk. You may begin.' Professor Snape sharply turned around, leaving the class to buzz with low conversation.

'Snape's gotten really old. I don't suppose he has a gal waiting for him on the other side?' Morgan whispered to me.

I kept an eye on Snape as I added crushed beetle to the beginning of my potion. 'The other side?' I asked skeptically.

'Yeah; when he croaks, which could be any day now, he should have someone waiting for him. Because he obviously doesn't have a 'living' gal friend. Do you think he ever loved a woman, Hermione?' I gazed at Morgan, not believing that he was actually questioning Professor Snape's love life. But only one woman came to my mind when I actually considered it.

I turned my head to Glance at Harry. His vision soon turned away from Astoria to meet mine. A friendly smile started at his lips then fully shone through his glossy green opals. I grinned back at him before turning back to Morgan. 'Yes, someone does come to mind.'

He gave me a quizzical look but let it go. We spent the rest of the period talking about ambitions and accomplishments, appraising then explaining. 'Who's going to wait for you, Hermione? From…right now.' He popped the question after Snape alerted the class we had five more minutes.

'Well, I suppose Harry and Ron…they're my best friends.'

'I meant a boy- a boy that loved you…affectionately?' Morgan looked so relaxed as he lounged against the corner of our wooden table. He stared at me coolly, not relaying any emotion aside from nonchalance.

I blinked in response. 'I- I don't know…'

'Class is dismissed.' Snape called to the class; it was the first announcement that afternoon that didn't make my fellow classmates cringe.

'Wait for me by the dungeons, unless you have plans for lunch?' he didn't wait for my reply as he turned around and strode to Snape's desk.

I left the classroom with the usual bustle of classmates and waited down the hall for him as he asked. While I waited and leaned against the cement dungeon wall, I felt Harry rush past me and approach Astoria Greengrass, who was talking animatedly with her sister Daphne. While Daphne had blood red locks of curls, Astoria had tamed tendrils of auburn- one of the many differences between the twins. The girls instantly quieted, and since we were a distance away, I couldn't hear what was said, but it made Astoria smile brightly and clutch his limp hand. She nodded sweetly to him and bid farewell to Daphne and her husband, Damian Wright. They were as big a couple as Draco and I were, because they were the only Interhouse relationship.

'Hey, Hermione.' Ron greeted me, stopping abruptly, stalling Pansy in tow.

'Hello, Ron…and Pansy.' I said uneasily, to which Pansy gave a small wave and a forced upturn of lips.

'What are you doing over here?' he peered around, trying to answer his own question.

'Morgan and I are going for lunch. What about you?' I slightly bounced on the balls of my feet, feeling more awkward by the moment.

'Me and Pansy are picking up the tods and eating outside. Beautiful day, it is.' He grinned down at Pansy.

'Right before snowfall, it always is.' I gave Ron a small smile before he waved goodbye and left. Harry was going great with Astoria Greengrass, the ultimate goody-goody of backstabbers. Ron was ogling Pansy Parkinson, one of the snobbiest Slytherins to date. Why couldn't I fall into the oblivion they so easily lost themselves to? I tried- I tried very hard to pretend Draco was a fabulous bloke who could nicely father Scorpious. In my head, I desperately tried to have romantic or pleasant enough thoughts about him. He showed no effort at all!

I checked my watch and sighed when I realized the hands on my machine were working against my favor; had it really taken Morgan that long to speak to Professor Snape? Was I being…stood up?

I heard a slow whistling and lit up. Morgan hadn't forgotten about me- I was just overreacting! But as I turned around, I became face-to-face with my husband. 'Hermione?' he questioned.

'Yes, Draco?' The phrase slipped from my defeated soul and out of my mouth. I allowed my shoulders to sag, making my bag fall to the ground.

'Why are you alone in the dungeons?' he hailed beside me. We hadn't spoken much since I burned his letter of complaint that day in our annex of Hogwarts. Eventually he had a bed brought in for me- he had early decided on everything being more lavish then necessary.

'Why should you care? Scorpious is safe and sound, in no harm's way. That's what we only care about.' I snootily tilted my chin. Merlin, I sounded like Pansy!

'Scorpious is not the only one I think about. You are my wife- so your safety is also very important. There are sneaky little wankers lurking around here, waiting to pounce on you. You're not just the hated, snooty bookworm lapdog of Harry Potter, but you're also a Malfoy for now- my wife. They're waiting for you to let your guard down so they can use you for every advantage you're worth.' Draco slid his hand into the pocket of his fresh slacks, but the other one ventured to my left hand, where he softly slid off my ring and slid on another. The cold ring brought make self-awareness. This one weighed much more and shined so brightly in even the candle light.

'Draco…'I gasped, my fingers wrapping around his hand when I saw the expensive make of the diamond and silver 'promise ring'.

I had little time to dwell on his early monologue. I knew of the risks I put myself at. Of course people hated me, some even loathed me. It really didn't help that I was associated with someone like Draco- a lord of enemies himself. But why did he acknowledge that? Did he care? He had to! Was he finally realizing it was easier to pretend we were a dream couple rather than fight what I knew was alive- small and miniscule in size, but most definitely alive?

My eyes glistened at the prospect that I was once again, reading too far into this.

'Do you see this? This means that we are wizard and wife- for now or however long this project lasts. As long as you wear it, I will protect and care for you as a husband should. Our son…he will be great. It doesn't matter that he isn't _real_. Every time I see him and hold him, he becomes more real to me. Do you accept my proclamation?' he still held my hand as he finished. My whole body broke into goose bumps, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and all blood raced to my face.

How far was Draco willing to take this project? Professor Eiven said to make sure we took everything seriously and make life together as real as possible, but did he mean _this_? I was absolutely confused. Although he had been a lousy partner and a father of neglection in the beginning, he did pick up on the slack and began to care for Scori. Now he was promising to be a husband! I had no words for him, just a surge of emotion that made me feel tipsy to the point of dizziness. I couldn't help myself from dropping nobility and hugging his broad frame. As his toned arms slipped around my waist, I cuddled myself closer to his cold body. His physique wasn't all bronze like Blaise Zabini, but Draco could boast a fit body and an excellent chest. He often paraded it around our living and dining room.

'Thank you.' Draco muttered into my hair. I looked up at him, growing teary eyed. He was the first man to step into my life, even if this all wasn't 'real', without being asked to. He was offering to share my load.

'For what?' I blinked, hating myself for missing a moment of staring into his opals.

'You love my son.' He spoke as if it were the oddest thing.

I chuckled. 'He is _our_ son. Of course I love him.'

'You aren't ashamed to say that to your friends? He tilted his platinum head. As always, it was combed to the side, his gel did wonders.

'No.' I replied without thought. What was he getting at? I realized we were both still embraced, but I couldn't break the moment. Not yet.

'Your love is admirable, Hermione. I only wish you could've been given a husband with better family aspects, so that you're children could have been born to a whole family of your…affectionate caliber. Scorpious knows my future as his father.' Draco tightened his grasp around me, holding on as if I could change the fact.

'Scorpious loves you; the future he remembers has us living fine, with plenty money and opportunities-'

'But I…' He gazed down at me, searching my brown eyes for some kind of rebuttal, 'I allow my work to tear us apart. In his stories, I cause you only pain. My choice to rule under Voldemort causes harm, Hermione. Lord Voldemort has taken so much already…he won't take my family.' Draco spoke with soft conviction. Our eyes locked, giving me enough time to see the weakness in his soul- his fear of history repeating itself.

I was going to say something, but his lips landed against mine in such a flurry that I didn't get the chance. If I thought our first kiss was fantastic, then I had another thing coming. His hands roamed respectively around my body, but landed on my rear, as his cliché allowed so, and my mouth to open more for him. I was embarrassed that I had little experience in snogging, but he was a fabulous teacher in such little time. 'Wonderful.' He spoke against my lips, making me tremble all over again.

'We are husband and wife.' I whispered back to him, barely realizing it myself.

I didn't go to lunch with Morgan McCormac that day.

**A/N: Back in the writing force again, I believe I've been away far too long. Review and subscribe, please. Next chapter will be out shortly.**


	5. Glitter In The Air

Chapter 5-

'Cheater!' Scorpious exclaimed suddenly, throwing the wooden chess pieces to the ground. I begged Draco to teach him another wizard game, like simple checkers or even time spent reading a book, but he was unwavering in his belief that Scori should know the game. Draco often referred to Wizard's chess as "the necessary qualification of every boy attending a private school". Something's just weren't worth fighting over.

'You will pick your game pieces up, put them back onto the table, and finish this game. Another rude outburst will mean punishment.' Draco was eerily calm as he studied his brooding son from across the redwood chess table.

I sighed dramatically on the Persian rug Draco had ordered and brought in. Once he saw Blaise's impressive home, Draco had to remodel everything and make Zabini Home inferior to his own. Our crystal staircase was turned to a double, the rail made of fine oak painted black. Our Master Suite became fully furnished, turning both of our beds to an extra large for "the utmost comfort". This weekend we were going to shop for a new bed and toys for little Scori to complete his room down the hall. Draco added a shower downstairs for his personal use after Quidditch practice, redid our master bathroom to put a steam jet tub and marble countertops. Our guest room was simple and neutral, adding on to the upstairs, nicely. We were considering adding another bathroom for Scori, for every time he used ours he would leave behind an unnecessary mess. And Draco's restroom was off-limits to everyone but himself- how very _Malfoy_ of him. Draco also contemplated putting a Study downstairs, since there was no room when Scori took over the Sitting area and the kitchenette was too small for anything than a few meals.

'Sorry, father.' Scorpious did as he said, earning a nod from Draco.

'Scori, honey, do you want some strawberries?' I called behind me as I left to the kitchen and came back with a tray. When I sat down to share them with Scorpious, I noticed the silver flask in Draco's shoulder bag.

'Strawberries!' Scori quickly left his game and crawled to me on the crème couch. He ravished the pink delights and snuggled close to me. I idly played with his blond curls as I watched his father take a swig of the flask's contents. When he caught me looking, he flipped the clasp, slid into the pocket of his black suit, and shot me a daring smile.

'Scorpion, get changed for bedtime. Your mother and I will be there'

'Okay, father.' Scori quickly kissed me before running up the stairs.

'Why do you have to do that?' I questioned quietly. Draco left his chair and squatted down so that his hands could be in my lap. I sat high up on the large sofa, but he was still tall enough to tower.

'It's been a horrible day, Hermione. I needed something to calm my nerves.' He chuckled with ill humor. 'I wanted to let you know…that I have pressing matter to attend to tonight.'

My eyebrows creased together quizzically. 'Where are you going? It's Friday, Draco. You don't have detention until Monday.' I did the math quickly. Draco received a two hour detention for throwing a paper note with a mean drawing off our newest Professor Dwim , DADA.

'Yes, I'm aware. I have things to take care of, outside of campus. I'll be back before morning.' Draco kissed my forehead and straightened up.

'Draco, where are you going? Why aren't you telling me everything?' I got up and followed him to our bedroom upstairs where he began to freshen up.

'I'm having Theo's younger twin brother patrol the halls tonight, so don't fear. If you'd like, have Mandy over. I'm sure Aleex would love to see Scorpious. Blaise will fetch her when we get back-'

'No!' I yelled defiantly.

He froze in his dabbing of cologne, but finished and turned back to me. 'You're being difficult, Hermione.'

'Only in your world, Draco Malfoy.' I threw my hands up, signaling my defeat. 'What do you honestly expect me to do? Tuck in our son and kiss you goodbye like a good little wife? No thank you.' I kicked off my Mary Janes and faced my back towards him.

'It is much better that you know less than you'd like. It is how I will keep you safe.' His voice was close to me.

'That's a load of dragon dung, and you know it. Who is she? Pansy Parkinson? Daphne Greengrass? Or perhaps you and Blaise are just looking for a free night out in London? While I'm here taking care of Scorpious, you're out snogging Merlin-knows-who-'

'I'm going to Voldemort tonight.'

That took my breath away. At that moment, I sincerely wished he would lied and said he was going out to go see another girl. That would have been easier to take.

**Zabini Home-**

Mandy hurriedly brushed the hair from her face as she focused intently on the painting hanging before her. In her hand was a roll of parchment, deeply elaborating on Jan Gohblenzhein's painting of the mystic Avalon. The Ravenclaw Sisterhood was somewhat angry with her; she had missed a meeting for the first time in the three years she had been apart of the league, but on top of that Blaise had _offered_ to take care of Alessandro that day. Thursday was her off day, as she had taken a few classes a few years before that excelled her schedule for 7th year. After her fourth attempt to read into the painting, she threw her quill and paper on the table in frustration.

What was Blaise up to? Her quick mind could not stop thinking about him.

'Mandy!' Hermione's voice yelled through the door as she knocked insistently on the portrait door. Happy for the distraction, Mandy stood and went to the door. She surveyed the frayed Hermione Granger in sympathy.

'Has Draco left you all alone with Scorpious again?' Mandy hadn't seen Hermione Granger this frazzled since the third week of school, when her best friend had had enough of the little boy and admitted defeat and fatigue.

'No.' Hermione's voice was coarse and broken as she shook her head. 'Harry and Ron took Scori out for a picnic this afternoon, since classes are cancelled.' She stepped in and walked about instead of plopping down on the couch like she usually did. Mandy closed the portrait door and walked to her seat at her desk, patiently watching Hermione and waiting. Hermione Malfoy paced the dorm. 'Mandy…where was Blaise last weekend? Did he leave on Friday?'

Mandy pursed her lips. 'Yes. We got into a little spat and he…left. He came back on Sunday, with chocolates and flowers and jewelry. Awfully cliché.' Mandy rolled her eyes. 'Why, Hermione?'

'Because…because Draco left, too.' Hermione's eyes seemed to shrink in size as she studied the ground. 'He went to Voldemort, and I think Blaise did too.'

Mandy stared at Hermione. 'No. I believe what you say about Draco.' Mandy stood and approached Hermione. 'But I do not believe Blaise would such a thing. He wouldn't put us at harm like that.'

'Mandy, you know what Aleex and Scori say! They say it as if it's no big deal! Every-'

'Their memories are fake, Hermione! They are fake! This marriage is fake, this house is fake, and this _family_ is fake.' Mandy fisted her hands at her side. 'What you and Draco are doing is dangerous. You two are taking this seriously.'

'Only as serious as it feels.' Hermione angrily bit back.

'I love Aleex…I love Carohlina. But they are not my children.' Mandy sighed dejectedly. 'I have real feelings for Blaise. And maybe you do for Draco. Just remember that that is the only real part of this whole thing. In ten months, we won't have a bonding that keeps us 'married', or surrogate children. We'll just go back being two opposite people with Malfoy and Zabini. Just like before.'

'That's what this is about.' Hermione's tone was soft but accusing. 'You're trying to spit all of this malarkey about how 'fake' everything is, because you're afraid of being thrown away in the end! You're afraid that what you know in your heart is real, really doesn't exist in the over-analytical world you've built for yourself.'

Mandy's jaw worked. 'If you're right, Hermione _Malfoy_? If we even have a future with these men…is it honestly what we want?'

Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it. She contemplated her answer. 'I do not; but my heart yearns for Draco Malfoy, no matter how much I hate him. I find myself wanting to please him and make him smile…and I do only too well enjoy his company.'

'I love Blaise, but he is much too different from myself. If he did go to the Dark Lord…I will leave him.' Mandy's bottom lip swelled from the constant nibbling.

'That is what I told myself. But when Draco came back Saturday night…I caved. I allowed him to lay with me and rock me to sleep. I…I allowed him to kiss me.' Hermione's cheek stung with a blush.

Mandy smiled wickedly. 'You vixen.' Hermione shook her head.

'Just a foolish girl, Mandy. But if you do leave him as you say… I will be with you every step of the way.'

Mandy nodded appreciatively. She only wanted to forget this conversation. She only wished she had ignored her friends beckoning. It would have made life easier.


	6. Sparely Spinner's Spark Show

**Draco POV-**

'Father, look!' Scorpious pointed out the shooting blazes of lights we were watching. I looked down at my beautiful wife, loving the way her eyes widened in awe. Such silly, simple things could spark her interest. I imagined her mentally calculating how in Merlin's name the shots of color danced in the air so magically. No girl like Hermione had ever caught my interest; she was too intelligent, too witty, and too strong-minded. I was all of those things, and I hated when girls tried to rival and go against what I said. But she…Hermione Malfoy did it so well.

'Calm, Scorpious. A gentleman is reserved and appropriate-'

'Draco.' Hermione warned and gave me a withering glare before smiling at our son. 'Amazing, isn't it?' she winked at him, causing his toothy smile to grow wider. It was fantastical events too see how human she treated Scorpious. My mother was never so informal, or _motherly_. Though Hermione and I were merely two seventeen year olds thrust into a new life with a child, we handled and dealt with the assignment. She was a strategist, and I was the task master. The 'marriage' would work very well if we only were able to communicate easier.

Blaise and Mandy Zabini sat on the patch of grass next to us. As social elites, Blaise and I were invited to Sparely Spinner's Spark Show, held just miles from Hogsmeade. The show had been going on for the last hour this Saturday, first Sparely Spinner entertaining everyone with a jest act, then eluding his "spark skill". Without Hermione's knowledge, I secretly reveled in the old man's show. My mother had taken me to it years ago, for the first and last time since there was a death eater attack just nearby. Father couldn't risk the chance of the Ministry thinking it was too big of a coincidence. His ribbon tattered wand threw out beams of lights, as muggle fireworks had a way of looking. Hermione explained the muggle use of dynamite.

Blaise gave me a brisk nod of his head as acknowledgement. He had been to the Sparely Spinner Spark Show I attended the eighth summer of my life; it was not his last attendance. Vincente Zabini was a brave man, with too many ties to the wizardry Sicilian Mafia to be messed with. Blaise had definitely received his father's bravery. Narcissa Malfoy often told me stories of Alessa Zabini's defiance to the Dark Lord; his mother was as skilled a dueler as Harry Potter himself.

'_Is that really the life you wish to live?' Alessa looked up from her book she was reading. I was only fifteen at the time, but she spoke to me as if I were much older._

_I swallowed roughly and clasped my hands behind my back. 'Yes, Mrs. Zabini. It is a family legacy.'_

_At that, she waved her hand dismissively. 'And when your father passes? Voldemort will still be alive. You will still be his slave. Then you will be stuck in a circumstance that you can't get out of; no longer will there be someone to be impressed.' Her flowing raven locks bounced vibrantly as she sat up in her velvet seat. Its larger twin was in the other corner of the room. Her private library overlooked the coastline; Italy was beautiful that time of year. The thirty-plus year old woman set her book down and gestured to the lounging chair across from her. I sat immediately. 'Do not doubt my respect for your father; much of what he has done is for the better of you and your mother's life. But I must tell you- following in his footsteps is not the only lifestyle you are capable of having. There is so much more, Draconis Malfoy.' Ands though Draconis Malfoy was not my birth name, I would not object to her calling me such._

In many ways, Hermione reminded me strongly of Alessa Zabini. I knew Blaise also saw the similarities. Both women tried to explain my other choices, but since birth I was prophesized to rule. I had planned my future in second year, sometime before my father thought of manipulating my life. After the show, Blaise gathered his family's belongings and walked towards us. 'Hasn't changed since I was ten. Old man still uses that barely legal magic.'

'What do you mean?' Hermione's eyebrows drew together. 'It was an innocent little feat. Hardly dark magic.' You could hear the scoff in her voice.

'As far as you know.' Blaise teased.

'Poor Hermione has seen enough Dark magic in her time. It's hardly something to laugh about.' Mandy pretended to scold him. She usually did such around her Ravenclaw "sisters" and fellow housemates.

'Mama, why is magic dark?' Alessandro asked as if the phrase were something she had just made up.

'Magic is just magic. It is dark when the person who casts the spell is dark.' Mandy explained briskly, not liking the questioning from her son. I laughed under my breath. Prude little Ravenclaw girl she was; just the mention of a darker force made her jumpy.

Alessandro stared up at his mother for a few moments before turning to Scorpious and pointing an accusing finger at him. 'You can't use dark magic; you're too white.'

Mandy frowned. 'What do you mean, Aleex?'

Alessandro seemed frustrated and spoke to her as if she were incompetent. 'You said magic is dark when the person using it is dark. I am dark- Scori is not. Scori is white, mama!' Blaise seemed to enjoy his son's common sense theory.

It suddenly clicked for Mandy Zabini. Hermione quirked her lips in a quick smile. Hermione walked next to me as we strolled away from Mandy, who began to reverently explain good and evil, cursing Merlin himself for giving her a son with its father's brain and not hers instead.


	7. Shining Star

_**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I'm getting less and less reviews and more story/author alerts; I LOVE my feedback.**_

_**I love this plot line; it's coming along quite nicely! Keep reading, please! I'll be happy to answer any questions or assess any complaints you have.**_

**Hermione POV-**

**DADA-**

'Today, everyone will need to show me that they are in fact seventh years and can handle more powerful magic than last year's.' The newest DADA professor handed out a stack of papers to each row. Professor Dwim was still obviously upset at Draco's childish drawing of him hanging upside down on a broom, being crucified by a Hungarian Horntail above Hogwarts. 'If your fellow classmates are mature enough to handle something this serious, I will be happy to teach this class many new defensive and offensive spells. But if we cannot, then we will continue to fill out worksheets on the _theory_ of casting such a spell- as we are doing today.' The class erupted in groans. I didn't see much harm in doing it- since the beginning of the school year we had done nothing but talk about Dark magic conspiracies and once spent a whole week debating on the illegal use of _accio._ Perhaps this class needed to do some research.

'Thanks, Malfoy! You've got us doing _these_,' Ron nearly threw his stack of parchment in a gesture to Malfoy, 'when we could already being doing wand work.' Ron turned red in his attempt to wreck havoc with my husband. I couldn't disagree with Ron on that one, though- but hey, it was one mistake! It wasn't like he would repeat that kind of thing would he…?

'Piss off, Weasley. Your dim little brain couldn't handle real magic anyway.' Blaise scorned him before Draco had the chance. That's how it was- both of them stood up for each other. In this period, only Gryffindor, Slytherin, and few Ravenclaw were present. That made for rivalry, destruction, and ultimately- somebody's feelings would get hurt.

'Ron, honestly.' I muttered to Ron, who sat at my joint desk. Draco and Blaise were far behind us.

'Somebody's got to tell him something, Hermione. He can't just walk around the halls thinking he's Merlin. I've got to set that bugger straight- he's mental, if you ask me.' Ron was a bad whisperer. Professor Dwim looked at us momentarily from atop his Daily Prophet before going back to what he was doing.

'Just leave it alone. You could get yourself in more trouble than necessary.' I warned him. Slytherins used dirty tactics- all of the time. I could now foresee Draco and Blaise concocting an evil plan to make Ron's life harder than it already was. Pushing aside those looming thoughts, I flew right through the paper in no time.

'Where's the Hermione that right told Malfoy off in Diagon Alley?' Ron's face looked as if he were trying to concentrate on something. But as I glanced at his paper, he had only gotten to question five of the forty questions. It was so like Ron to blow off an assignment because of his distraction- sometimes I felt like Ron had a hatred for Malfoy that ran deeper than anyone else'. In an unhealthy fashion, Ron would obsess over the things he wished he could do to get back at Malfoy. Chronically.

'What happened after I 'right told him off'? Nothing was solved- Draco wasn't even the least bit angry! You don't understand that what you do to him doesn't faze him. He just doesn't care-'

'What did you call him?' Ron's words froze me.

'I called him Draco. He's my husband for the time being and the father of Scorpious.' Ron's was still angry, and his ears were turning a bright red. It was a semi-honest answer. I couldn't very well come out and say that I rather fancied Draco, with his chauvinistic charm and glory.

'He's always been Malfoy, though.' Ron looked around for Harry, but ignored him when he saw the raven-haired boy happily conversing with Astoria Greengrass. I smirked at the couple.

'And it's not like you call your wife Parkinson! She's never been Pansy to us.' I mocked him. Ron rolled his eyes, and was surely about to say 'but that's not the same!' when Professor Dwim dismissed us briskly.

For the rest time that week, Harry followed Ron and me down the hall. 'Not walking with your girlfriend today, Harry?' Ron teased him.

'How do you know?' Harry's face was a mixture of fear and anger.

'Harry!' I was outraged. 'Ron was just teasing you. Are you really going out with her?' We stopped in the middle of the hall, awaiting his answer.

'Well, it's not exactly…I mean, I'm not sure…' He seemed to search for an answer, but could not find one that would please us. 'Yes. Since last week, Astoria and I are going out.'

We weren't sure how to react. Sure, Astoria Greengrass wasn't a bad person. But she was a Slytherin- and she always followed Draco around. What could he find attractive about her? She was so tall and had bold orange hair! And when around the right people, she could become your worst nightmare. 'That's…surprising.' I finally spoke, shattering the silence around us.

'I-I'm…I'm hungry.' Ron mumbled and began walking down the stairs to the Great Hall. We followed him in content silence. Wow. How awkward.

**Double Potions-**

Ron was angry that Harry 'betrayed his House by being with that evil Greengrass'. Harry was angry that Ron was being so 'unsupportive and childish'. Thus had been argued through lunch and the walk to the dungeons.

I sat in between Ron and Harry with a silence I couldn't handle. I peered around the room and looked at Draco's table, which consisted of Crabbe and Goyle. Their table was joyous and loud- what a Gryffindor table should sound like. Neville, Romilda, and Mandy were across from us, talking about their potion and trading knowledge on man-eating plants. This was the easiest potion of the school year, yet Harry and Ron stayed concentrated on either mixing the potion, or reviewing the directions.

I bit my lip to fight the awkwardness I felt creep up my spine. Harry held the mixing spoon in his hand and peered down at the directions, pretending to understand the concoction. I felt Ron's stare and turned to him, but he was instead staring at the spoon. I noticed that the potion needed to be mixed for its two minute interval, but by the look of it, Ron wasn't going to ask Harry for it. I gave Ron a demeaning look before turning towards Harry. 'Harry, can you pass me the ladle?' He happily passed both the written instructions and ladle to me. I swiftly flicked my wrist and handed the spoon to Ron in 'here!' gesture.

The cauldron was placed directly between Ron and Harry, right in front of me. I offered to do the potion while they worked on our Charms essay due after next class, but they both refused in union. In some deranged way, they wanted to best each other in a class they could hardly ever best Neville at. Ron stirred and we went back to the silence we started in. I glanced over at Mandy, who sent me a questioning look. I shrugged lightly, telling her I didn't quite know myself. Our potion was almost the hue of orange we wanted it to be, but to me it seemed to still look a little pink. Ron picked up the directions and peered up at them. Harry tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

When he was finished, I rolled my eyes. 'Ron, Harry would like to ask for the directions so he can properly place the two dozen pixie wing.' Ron's mouth snarled, making him look ugly. He slid the parchment into my hands, which I then passed to Harry. When our potion finally looked the right color, I had to deal with the problem of who would vial it. Harry argued to me that Ron was too clumsy, and Ron told me angrily that he didn't trust his grade with a dimwitted boy. Never once did they complain or look at each other, but instead made them towards me. 'Alright, alright! Ron, hold the vial. Harry, pour the potion in and close it.' I was content when they followed my instructions.

When the vial sat on the desk in the middle of them, they both turned away from it. 'Oh, so no one wants to take it to Snape? Just a minute ago both of you were dying to vial it! Merlin! You know what? Both of you are ungrateful, selfish, stubborn dung-eaters who have nothing better to do but treat me like an owl and someone to fetch things!' I stomped away with a groan. I dropped off the vial from our table at Snape's desk and waited patiently as he observed the color and smell.

'A satisfactory job; I do hope you did not expect an Outstanding, though your fellow dimwitted Gryffindors did participate in more than just the vialing this time. Keep your group's volume to a minimum or I will be _forced_ to take points from your house, Miss Granger.' He nodded his head in dismissal. That was the most civil that old man had ever been to me!

I turned away, happy for my first Satisfactory grading while in a group with Ron and Harry. Draco walked to me carefully with his vial in his hand and smirked when I stopped next to him. 'I see you're happy; that's not right while in the Dungeons. You're supposed to be scowling, Miss Granger.' He leaned a hand against an old student table. We were far enough from the class, but not far enough from Snape.

'That's only right to assume. I doubt you'd be mature enough to smile on the Seventh Floor.' Draco pretended to scowl. I left him and went back to my group before anyone suspected anything.

'…and I doubt Parsley's going to be traded this year. He needs to stay with the Tornados. Bad Seeker for a bad team and it should stay that way!' Ron was conversing adamantly to Harry about Quidditch, as always. Harry said something witty back at him and they went deeper into their conversation, not even acknowledging me. Stupid boys and their Quidditch!

As we were heading down the halls and to the Main Entrance, Harry slid an arm around my shoulders. 'Thanks, Hermione, for tussing us up. We needed a bit of tough love.' His boyish smile made my skin flush.

Ron helped me with my book bag and nodded. 'He's right. You're a bloody great friend, Mione.' I smiled. I already knew that.

Dinner-

I decided to skip dinner with the Zabinis that night and ate instead with Harry and Ron. Ron's son, Arthur, sat close to me, his doe eyes following every move I made. I sent him a nervous smile. 'Hello, Arthur.'

Arthur was six and absolutely energetic. 'Have you met my brother, Charlie? Or my sister, Marigold?' Arthur was so close to my face as he spoke, that I could feel his scone breath on my cheek.

'Ah, yes. Have you met my son?' Arthur nodded his head adamantly.

'Malfoy is very nice. But he's too quiet.' Marigold was on the other side of Scorpious, giving him a dirty look. 'I think Marigold fancies Malfoy.' Arthur whispered to me.

I looked at the tods in question. Very possibly- though I doubted Merlin would ever let that Ron would allow his daughter to see a Malfoy. 'No.' Ron's face was twisted as he looked at the two. 'Marigold knows a nasty smell when she sniffs it.'

I stomped on his foot form under the table. Taking it as a sign to stop his ranting, he was silent about the subject of the smell of a Malfoy for the rest of dinner. Harry's son and daughter were quiet and to themselves. Albus minded his own business and Lily was stuck on her father's lap. Young Scottie was with his mother; he sat primly in his carry away pram at a table with her friends. 'Hello.' I waved briefly to Albus, who just looked at me with an inquisitive expression.

'Who are you?' his voice was soft.

'I'm Hermione. What's your name?' I asked him, speaking as softly as he did.

'I'm Albus. That's Lily.' He pointed to the girl with reddish, brown hair. 'And that's my dad, Harry Potter.' He smiled then.

In a way, he reminded me of Scorpious. They were so proud of their fathers and their names.

**Wednesday**-

_**Life Skills- **_

'Today, you will interact fully with your children. Please place them on spot on the table in front of you. Once your eldest child is situated nicely, point your wand to their head and chant, '_Celebramonis'_.' Professor Eiven spoke quickly, watching Neville and Luna's table closely.

Draco heaved our son on the table and I whispered the spell. Scorpious immediately went stiff, his eyes wide and unblinking. 'This spell has your child both immobilized and fully unresponsive. Do not fret- your child will awake from this stupor in an hour. Now, I want you to touch your child's cheek with one hand and your partner shall do the same with the other cheek. This is a class assignment- an evaluation of sorts. You are going to close your eyes and concentrate on breaking down the thin barriers of your child's mind. Once you see his or her memory, you will know of your child's worst fears, what triggers their tantrums, or what makes them quiet or quite loud. Please begin.' Professor Eiven placed his palms on his desk in front of the class. I looked around nervously at the other people around us. They were as hesitant as I was.

'Just close your eyes and see it, Hermione. Scorpious will allow you with less hassle than you think.' Draco muttered to me, his eyes already closed. I followed my husband's actions; as soon as I touched my son's cheek, my mind was sucked into a tunnel of dim lights and laughing noises. Draco must have clutched my hand sometime before I fell into my son's mind, for I felt him beside me. I could see nothing from the real world. Gone were the desks and other students. I could only see flashes, like pictures frozen in time whizzing past me.

There seemed to be a door of sorts opened to me. I felt myself walk through and Draco followed close behind.

_Scorpious wandered from his blue room and walked down the hall, following his mum's high pitch voice yelling. He knew his mother's voice from anywhere- it was the sound of singing angles, told to him by his own father. But the way it sounded that night- as if she were drinking water and yelling to someone over an ocean at the same time._

'_No, Draco!' Scorpious heard his mommy scream. He put his ear close to the door, wishing he could storm in and save his mother. But he knew better- he knew that his mum wished him to stay in bed so that she could handle it herself. Uncle Harry and Uncle Weasley always said she was strong._

'_This is none of your business, Hermione. This is __**my**__ business- I shall handle it the way I choose.' Draco roared back at her._

'_This is __**our**__ family! I refuse to let it fall apart because of Voldemort! I am your wife, not the Dark Lord. You're loyalty belongs to me, not him! I love you so much more, Draco!' Hermione pleaded from the other side of the four poster bed they shared._

'_My job has never been a matter of love, and the Dark Lord came long before you and Scorpious. I have sacrificed more than you can imagine.' Draco's fingers were pale white as he clenched his fists._

'_And I haven't? You hated my friends, so I hardly see them to keep you happy. Your world puts so much fear into muggles that my own parents wouldn't even show up to my wedding! Scorpious has no grandparents- Narcissa is so infatuated with her flowers, she can hardly see straight! Lucius only knows of his grandson through tabloids he reads while in Oxford with your grandfather. When was the last time he visited? He's in London all of the time- but he could care less about our son! I can't go outside this Manor without being followed by a swarm of dark Aurors! I wait like a lovesick puppy for you every night, even when you're gone three days straight! What do I not know of sacrifice, Draco?' Her voice seemed pained, and Scorpious could see the tears in his mother's eyes through the tone she used._

'_I will never get another chance like this again. You must understand, Hermione- if I decline, the next person in line will have it. Most likely Damian- I won't have him bossing me around while I'm six feet above ground.' His father's voice was still stern, yet softer than before._

'_I refuse to let my husband become the Dark Lord. If that makes me a horrible woman, then so be it.' Scorpious heard the way his mum's voice was finally cracking. He only wanted to break the door down (it was surely locked) and run to his mother with a comforting hug._

'_There is no possibility of me not.' Draco rebutted fiercely. This was the most he ever heard his mum argue with his dad. It made him respect her that much more._

'_Just refuse to him! Allow Damian Wright to take it- he's a smart bloke and would do fine with the position.' She stomped her foot to gesture how easy it could be._

'_It's not that easy. I will lose respect- there would be shame brought upon our family! I've barely done enough to compensate for what our son is!' Draco regretted the words he spoke- he didn't mean them. They were said in blind anger. But the tears that stained Hermione's cheeks reflected the truth- he did mean them, whether or not he would admit it to himself or not._

_Scorpious was angry at his father's remark; just was it about him that made him different from the other kids he played with? He wasn't deathly sick like Aunt Pansy's young son, Limoney! He wasn't loud like Honey Nott! He wasn't a social outcast like Derek, the son of a man many hated and some loved. What was he? What was his father ashamed of? What was his father's boss so ashamed of?_

'_I see.' Hermione spoke after a silence, a quiet sniffle following. 'Then you're right, Malfoy.' Scorpious hated it when his mummy called his father by his last name; it was when he was sure they were fighting. 'Go to your precious Voldemort and take his place. You're going to rot and whittle away until you can find another tarty, snarky asshole just like he did. Just remember that this doesn't make you any less of a pathetic little puppet. You'll always be like the rest!' Scorpious clamped his hands over his ears. His father sometimes swore, but his mum never did! Not in the last five years of his life. He didn't fully understand why his parents were fighting; he knew many people loved to be in a higher position at work. But his mummy was so against it…it had to be no good then!_

'_I'm aware.' Draco muttered bitterly. Hermione walked away angrily, her silk robe whipping past Draco. He caught her by her shoulders and brought her close to his chest. 'Where do you think you're going?' His angry voice made Scorpious jump._

_Hermione looked at her husband- completely stunned. He had never handled her roughly, but that was just what he was doing. She wanted to say that she was leaving him. She wanted to tell him that she was going apparate to Harry's house as soon as she far enough from the Malfoy wards. 'I'm going to check on my son. We've had a shouting match; I wouldn't be surprised of he were up, wandering around scared.' He let go of me at the mention of our son. I shrugged the shoulder of my robe back on and unlocked my door. _

_Scorpious quickly ran to his bedroom and pretended to be asleep when his mother came through his door. 'My son, I love you.' Hermione kissed his forehead and pressed hers to his. Her small shoulders shook lightly as she fought the onslaught of an emotional breakdown. 'I love you so much, Scorpious.' Hermione jumped back when she felt Scorpious sob. 'I didn't mean to wake you, Scori.'_

'_I've been awake, mum. Why are you and father fighting?' he sat up in his bed and brought his dragon- covered blanket around him._

'_We aren't fighting. We're just…we were talking about something we don't agree about. That's all, poppet.' She touched his face softly. 'Now, go back to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow.' She kissed his cheek one last time before getting up and leaving._

_Scorpious knew his mother was unhappy. He felt it deep in his heart; that night, his chest burned with a pain he couldn't explain. He was proud of his father, but he loved his mummy more. When she hurt, he hurt. His father never hurt. He would never feel his father's pain the way he did his mum._

I was saddened by what I saw. How could Draco be so monstrous? He favored the Dark Lord above anyone else…even our son. I wanted to believe that the Draco Scorpious knew was different from the one I knew. But I couldn't lie to myself like that. I felt a pulling and was thrust out of his mind and into reality. I felt my world spinning when I steadied myself against the desk in front of everyone. 'Mrs. Malfoy, are you alright?' I was aware of Professor Eiven in front of me, a basin in hand.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine.' I swatted away the can he kept close to me. 'I'm a bit dizzy, but I'll be fine.' I tasted a sour acid in my throat and wondered if it was a side effect of the spell. When I voiced the question, he gave me a soft look.

'When you were under the spell, you began to throw up. It wasn't until you awoke from the stupor that you stopped. Your husband has taken care of the mess.' He gave me a damp rag and turned to the rest of the class. 'Please wake your children and give them any refreshments they may need in the back of the class.' And by that, he meant his lukewarm drinking water and stale crackers. Eiven turned back to us and woke Scorpious gently. The little boy blinked rapidly and gave us a confused look.

'That was a long nap, mummy. Why did you let me sleep?' He yawned loudly.

'Good, little Scorpious. _Helonis_.' Professor Eiven muttered the spell and Scorpious left like a robot to play with Aleex. 'Scorpious is a special little boy. He has the equivalent magical ability of Mr. Harry Potter. I fear that you both will find it increasingly harder to maintain a firm discipline of him as time goes on. He is both intelligent and witty.' Our professor seemed to be enthralled by our son.

'Sir, I don't understand this project. Are these memories real or not?' I questioned him, afraid of his answer.

He was hesitant to speak. He wrinkled his small nose and straightened the jacket of his striped five piece suit. 'That is a complicated question to answer.'


	8. Into The Night

**Draco POV-**

'What's that supposed to mean?' Hermione snapped before I could object otherwise.

Professor Eiven gave her a careful look. 'Well, the future is always unpredictable. A prophecy is only as good as the man who feels obliged to follow it.' He eyed Blaise Zabini and Mandy in their quiet argument and turned back to us. 'Would you like to see the Headmaster after dinner? I will be happy to make an immediate appointment for you. He can explain everything much better than I'm able to.'

Hermione looked a bit angry as she shook her head. 'No thank you, professor. Draco and I will figure it out on our own.' I could only admire that beautiful creature that much more. She, as well as I, knew Professor Eiven was hiding something from us. It wasn't polite to do such a thing- he had to have known that. Dumbledore would only give us the runaround also. 'Are we excused?' she was never that blunt with anyone, lest a teacher.

Eiven only smiled softly at her. 'Yes, Mrs. Malfoy, you are free to leave.' I smothered my smirk. On long nights away from the dorm on the fifth floor that she and I shared, I wondered what it would be like if she were to bear the Malfoy name. I mused what it would be like to have a brilliant, out-spoken son like Scorpious, and the mother be someone as wonderful as Hermione was.

Hermione grabbed my wrist and dragged me along, grasping Scorpious' hand gently as she made her way out. I held onto her book bags, as she was fond of me doing, as she went down the swirl of stairs that led to the portrait of Professor Mann's portrait. That secret passage was known exclusively to Ravenclaws; Hermione had to know it. It led right into the library, mere feet from the golden gates of the Restricted Section. Blaise and I were supposed to meet at the Transfiguration Courtyard to talk over our plans for the upcoming Froggs' Festival in nearby wizard town London. Blaise disagreed with me greatly on bringing his 'family' to the event, but I knew Hermione had to be there. He and I had so much planned…if only Blaise would allow things to happen as they should! 'I suppose if they're not going to help, we'll just have to help ourselves. Can you take Scori to the P section and bring any book you can find about prophecies and pensieves? Bring them to the back, I'll be waiting. Thanks, Draco.' Her words blurred together but I understood that woman loud and clear. Our whole relationship had been built on whether or not we could understand each other and communicate clearly-

I mean, that's what our whole project was built on.

I shook my head to rid of those translucent thoughts and went to look for the books she asked me of. I sat my son down on the table and got to searching. I was only a few books down the first shelf when he tapped my shoulder gently. 'Father, when did you learn to read?'

'When I was three.' I answered back shortly, not looking away from what I was doing.

'Was your mommy as nice as mine?' Scorpious studied my face.

'Yes.' I lied easily. She _was_ a nice woman- she just wasn't kind-hearted like Hermione. And she was half as motherly as Hermione was.

'Do you love me, father?'

'Yes.' I was growing impatient with his questions, and the more I answered the more he asked. We continued as I picked books that looked important enough, cursing the chances that we weren't in the Malfoy Library where books on every subject 'suitable' to pureblood reading could be found.

'Do you still love mummy?' Scorpious waited for my answer. I stalled for a second in my reaching for a book, but pushed the hesitation aside and grabbed the collection of scientific studies she was probably looking for.

'Do I act as if do not?' He struggled with my question, not fully understanding it.

'Uncle Blaise said that he loves Auntie Mandy, and Uncle Harry always tells Aunt Tori he loves her. But you never tell my mummy that.' He had an edge to his voice; the same edge that Hermione acquired when she was confronting someone.

'Your mother and I say that differently. Don't I often compliment her? And she does kind things for me. That means we love each other. You don't have to say the words to mean them, Scorpious.' I was surprised at my words. Is that how I truly felt?

'Does mummy know that?' His innocent features, now morphed into a concentrated type of look, reflected to me the wisdom my child had. It made things that much more complicated- but this had to be my son. I felt it…every time I held him and every time she and I put him to sleep. I knew he was real. Hermione would it prove, which ever way she had to.

'Of course she does. Now, help me take these to your mother. Quiet yourself; conduct yourself in a manner suitable for the library.' I was swift and blunt with Scorpious. Hermione did enough of babying him for the both of us. I would teach him mannerisms and etiquette the proper way. He nodded his delicate blond head and grabbed the few handbooks he could hold.

We approached Hermione, who was already immersed in a few opened books around her on the round desk. 'Mommy!' Scorpious called her name as if she had gone from his sight for the last century. 'I missed you.' He smiled when she left her books and bent to collect him. He looked so big in her small arms, of which supported him just fine.

'So did I, Scori. So did I.' She kissed the top of his head and sat him in her lap as she got back to business. She immediately went back to her reading, allowing our son to fiddle with her robe and graphics of her sweater. I placed the stack of books she requested softly on the wooden table as not to disrupt her. She just looked so unreachable when she was so focused. Hermione nodded her head in appreciation and flashed a quick smile before going back to her work. I sat at the table and watched her for the duration of her study.

How could she look that irresistible by doing the most boring of deeds in life? My throat constricted when she licked her thin lips and flicked the next page of her book. I hadn't been with many women; Quidditch and school meant more to me than a trashy reputation I was sure to acquire at University anyway. I doubted Hermione listened to half of the gossip around Hogwarts about me- she would have questioned me about that aspect of my life by now. I didn't have many life questions for her anyway. She was Muggleborn, lived in London her whole life and had never traveled to anywhere else but Scotland (where we were now!). We were lounging in our Commons when she explained how boring and functional her family was.

'_My mum- now, she's so…absolutely common.' Hermione shrugged her narrow shoulders. She leaned into the white cushions of the loveseat we shared. 'My dad is a dentist. He's always gone, even on holidays. The Weasleys gave me my first real Christmas.' Her wild curls looked peaceful as she explained her childhood slowly. 'My parents love me. A lot. But…they're only children themselves. My dad spends his time at work, or golfing, or Grandmother Granger. My mum and she can hardly stand each other; she never liked me either.' Hermione seemed to grimace in the softest of ways. 'My family isn't horrible, though. There are times where we can get along nicely like kin do. Those moments are just scarce.' She looked at me with a light glaze over her eyes. I could never relate to her childhood, not even if I wanted to._

'_Do you love your parents?' I had to ask._

'_Yes.' Her voice dropped. 'Don't you?'_

That was a good question- but that was Hermione Granger's thing. She could come up with the worst questions that just nailed you on the spot. She wasn't rowdy and confrontational, but when she wanted to know something she would most definitely find it out. When I wanted to know something, I came right out with it in the bluntest and rudest way I felt so. Weeks later from that deep conversation, we had another.

'_Have you been with Wright?' I came home steaming one night after a long practice. She had complained the night before that Quidditch was taking over my life and that she would find someone else to entertain her. _

_She was joking. Or at least she had better have been._

'_What?' She looked so innocent, with her brown doe eyes and wide mouth._

_It made me angry. So very angry. I threw down my broom and green robes before walking towards her. I heard Scorpious playing fine in the tub. With much deliberation, we had decided that a tub would be added to my bathroom on the first floor for easier baths for Scorpious. It was hard to leave him upstairs alone to bathe. He was known to be a naked runner as soon as his mother and I went downstairs to fetch something. 'Have you shagged Damian Wright?' I saw the way he acted around her- I saw the way Hermione acted around him. It was only natural to assume so- Damian proved all of my fears that evening. My mouth was set into a grim line. _

_Her face morphed into a look of mortification. She threw the glass bowl she was eating out of into the sink and walked around the marble island of the kitchen to be away from me. 'You make me sick.' She muttered spitefully. I met her at the junction of the kitchen and the common area. _

'_You must think me a dense brute, then! How stupid I was to fall for that "__**innocence"**__ of yours!' I spat angrily, her face flushed deep pink as she sneered at me. I clutched my side, so gingerly that she wouldn't notice such a gesture._

'_You don't even know what you're talking about, Draco! You always assume and only see what you wish!' Her strong voice brought fresh air to my lungs. My chest swelled, though. 'I have never touched Damian Wright, or thought of it for that matter! I know you hate him, but he's so kind to me. Your jealousy lies only with the fact that I refuse to be rude to a perfectly fine boy!' Damian was so much more trouble than she could imagine. Daphne was sorely jealous of their civility- just as much as I was. They weren't comrades, but they were nice enough to one another._

_Damian had gotten me so angry! I knew he purposely hit that bloody bludger my way- it nearly knocked me off my broom. 'He is trouble- I am jealous, Hermione! I am jealous that while I flounder and fight to win your attention for just a second, you give it to him without a second thought! You don't understand how much I've wanted to take since I first met you! But instead…' My voice had gone from a death crawl to a full-out scream._

'_We never had sex!' Hermione's tone rose above mine. I was taken aback by her forceful words. She never screamed or yelled at me, unless I was doing something to Weasley or Potter. 'Damian and I are friends; nothing more. But you wouldn't know that. You think that a man and a woman are either enemies or shag partners!' I thought that she was contemplating spitting at my feet before storming away to the restroom and slamming the door behind her._

_I had cursed at Damian on the field, mortifying him in front of his buddies on the team. If he ever let that kind of thing happen on the field, especially against a team like the Gryffindors, who put their full force behind every bludger and side-swept pass they made, I would be injured severely. Damian only reddened and took my degrading, until I mentioned how he must have learned to play from his incarcerated father._

'_Jealous that you can't win Hermione over? Even with my father being the person he is, respectfully, I can act civil with her. You, instead, must settle with hatred and distance. That's all you'll ever have.' Damian spat at me. 'You can have as many Daphne's as you like. You could never have someone like Hermione- you could never have Hermione! She's closer with me than you can even imagine.' At that point, Blaise and Theodorre Nott were separating he and i. I could have killed him- the way he spoke of her! As if they were so much more than friends! I should have known that Hermione was too smart; I should have known she was above snarky dunce like him._

_I waited for her to come out of the loo for a good ten minutes before storming out of the dorm myself. I didn't like when I was ignored. Had it been anyone else, I would have most definitely broken the door down with a swift Alhomora. She probably needed privacy…and space. Why did I speak to her like that? Why did I act like such a brute to her when she only needed a compassionate man? Why couldn't I be the husband she absolutely needed? It was too hard to be that kind of man all of the time! _

_I brought my fist down against t he stone wall of the sixth floor. I shut my eyes and clutched my fist in pain. It surely distracted me from the inward pain- the oh-so-new feeling of __**guilt**__ and __**regret**__- and brought my attention to something that could outwardly be taken care of. I momentarily thought of going down to the Slytherin dorms, it was already dark and past curfew, but I knew my way around the castle like there was a map printed on the back of my hand. Instead, I went back to my own dorm with Hermione and buttered her until she finally spoke. Our explanations and my apologies blurred with sweet words we promised one another. _

'Draco?' Hermione nudged my shoulder again, finally bringing my attention back to the surface. I looked up at her. Her piles of books were gone and her face was a weary mess of stress and bewilderment. 'Let's go. Grab Scorpious. He fell asleep.' Her few-syllable sentences made me smile. Just how long had I zoned out into my own world? Long enough for Hermione to do her research, obviously. I scooped our son into my arms and lugged our book bags over both shoulders as Hermione carried Scori's necessities in his dragon hide bag and a few books of her own. We made our way through the secret passage she knew and turned up at our portrait in shorter time than I thought. 'That was nearly unproductive. Professor Eiven really doesn't want me finding out what's going on. I doubt he'll write me a pass for the Restricted section.' She rambled on as we climbed up the stairs. She helped me lay him down with ease.

I shrugged. 'Then folly someone like Sprout into writing you a pass. Or that half- I mean, _Hagrid_. He's your friend enough. I'm sure he would be pleased to help you on another _dangerous_ journey.' Her sarcastic chuckle made me smirk to myself. She was witty- but she was no match for me.

'That may work.' She pursed her lips and left me to change for bed. I rolled my eyes and began the procedure. Why didn't she just listen to what I said? Slytherin tactics often did work out for the best if you followed them appropriately. A few minutes later, she came out of the loo fresh and warm in her flannel pajamas and furry socks. I needed to buy her socks fit for a lady- she didn't need to continue to wear _girl_ socks. 'You know, Draco,' She climbed onto the bed, which made her look that much smaller, and landed beside me. My heart swelled at her nearness. My skin tingled and flushed; it was as if a girl had never been so close to me! I felt as if she were my first girlfriend, as if she were the first girl to make my anatomy nervous! 'you could just buy everyone out. That would make things very simple.' Her playful smile and light tone made me breathe a sigh of relief. It was like she knew exactly how to calm my nerves!

'Oh, yes? Well I don't suppose these sorts like Malfoy money. Tarty blokes they are.' I averted my eyes from her and glanced down at the book in my hands. It was a habit I drew from Hermione to read before bed.

'A shame, Draco!' The way she said my name made me almost blush. 'May you buy yourself a new wife also?' She leaned against me and looked up at from her eyelashes. They weren't super long like I fancied on girls, but they short and simple. Just as she was.

'No, I believe I fancy my wife as she is.' We had playful banter. It was something I looked forward to. 'But I do believe I could buy your socks out. I shall replace them with stockings. Whichever silk you prefer.' I was nonchalant, but the incredulous look she gave me made me retrace my words. 'That is, if you fancy silk.' I should have known! Mother preferred fine Egyptian thread- I just assumed Hermione wouldn't have such decided preferences.

She glanced down at her feet and then back at me. 'What's wrong with cotton?' She smiled cutely.

'Small girls entertain such a fabric. You, as a woman, should grace the threads of cultures and the couture of attire.' My words amused Hermione. She giggled softly and reached up and kissed my nose.

'You must need sleep.' She yawned softly and flicked her wand to shut off every candle in the room. One dim candelabra shone from the hallway for Scorpious' sake. 'Goodnight, Draco Malfoy.' I bid her the same, turning to face her so that she could be the last thing I saw at night and the first thing I saw in the morning.

Merlin knew what he was doing. Or at least I hoped he did. I would take this into my own hands- I would make her mine, and I would give myself a son as Scorpious was. Even if it weren't fate, I now knew what I wanted. I didn't need a single man's life along the world, lonely. I needed Hermione and she would need me. I wasn't sure if that's what she was trying to prove through all of those nonsense books, but I needed no textbook to tell me what I already knew- it was what I felt with every fiber of my being. She was a practical kind of girl that had critical thinking into overdrive; that was how her parents made her to be. My mother and father taught me to be strong, under any extreme, and to know what I wanted in life and seize it to be mine. It didn't matter if they didn't approve- that was just the way it would be. Actually roping and courting Hermione would be difficult, but not impossible. She was too sweet to be that difficult. Most of the time.

'Oh, and Draco,' her voice sliced the cool silence, 'leave my socks alone.' She shook with silent laughter. That little vixen- she turned me on by the most innocent of gestures and words. Honestly- I felt thirteen again!


	9. Envy

'You are going to be there, yes?' Draco pressed the question as he laced up his Quidditch boots. I glanced at his hunched figure through my vanity and bit my lip in habit. Going to the first game of the year was normal, as I often went with Harry and Ron anyway. But, we never went to a Slytherin game in their favor. Slytherin against Ravenclaw- it was the talk of the castle for the last week. Harry hinted that Dumbledore was trying hard to bring Salem's sixth and seventh year teams over from the United States, along with a few other teams around Scotland. Unlike Hogwarts, many other wizardry schools had one united team, but were divided by all qualifying years (of course, lacking 1-3 years).

'Of course, Draco. I'll have to pick up Scorpious from Harry's right before, but I promise to see you play. Will that help you play better?' I was soft with the water I treaded. Draco was practicing so hard these days- I didn't want to break his concentration. Our school newspaper would surely have something to say about a Gryffindor cheering in the Slytherin bleachers. I suppose I could sit in my own stands…perhaps then it would be easier to mesh with the crowd? I smiled to myself as I tied my scarf and walked to leave. Harry was "celebrating" with his Quidditch team the start of the season, and invited us to join. I declined, but Scorpious was only too eager to see Marigold and Lily at the party. Lily was a calm little thing, and Marigold was a sassy little she-devil – opposites, but best friends.

'Oh, and Astoria will have a seat for you in the stands. I wouldn't want you to be without one.' He kissed my lips chastely and left to the loo to finish his process. I was dumbfounded- since when had our kissing become casual? I swore under my breath at my luck. When did he become so considerate? I pondered on the option of opting out on Astoria, but then he might be put off….

I sighed in anger. Merlin!

**Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

'…and he goes in for the loop! Slytherin Seeker Draco Malfoy fakes his dive! Ravenclaw Seeker Artimus Romo is fibbed and angry!' The commentator (of whom I wasn't sure) spoke excitedly. Slytherin was ahead by five points, having been deducted plenty of times for unsportsmanship-like actions. I gnawed on my bottom lip- how would this game end? Draco was often in a foul mood when he lost a scrimmage game; how would he take a loss now? Scorpious tugged at my coat and smiled when he finally caught my attention. 'Gobbing on behalf of Slytherin. A deduction of ten points.' Slytherin grumbled angrily. In Quidditch talk, it meant an excessive use of elbows.

I followed Zabini's broom with my eyes; he was making hand gestures to Garey Guilman, the opposing Blindside beater. Just moments before, two Slytherin chasers, Millicent Boulstroude and Oscar Silva, were docked for blurting with the other Ravenclaw's chasers (the lock of broom handles) intentionally, allowing Charlie Wonder, (Slytherin Keeper) to quickly block Ravenclaw's scoring Quaffle. Slytherin made so many fouls, that I didn't doubt they'd go in Quidditch hall of fame for the most wrong conduct.

'Where's father?' he peered at the sky where all of the other players were flying. I pointed to a spec in the sky above us. 'Do you think he's scared?' Scorpious squinted up at the air. 'I would be.' He raised his thumb in the air and aligned it within his sight. 'Look- now father's as small as my thumb!' he began to spurt facts about the sky, brooms, flying, and anything else he could remember.

'He's heading closer.' I interrupted his banter.

His grey eyes widened and his mouth set into a quick smile. 'I don't think he's scared.' He shook his head in agreement with himself.

'Why not?' I was curious. His little brain worked so quickly!

'Because he's thinking of you.' Scorpious stated simply. 'Father says you make him feel safe. He told me he feels like a superhero when you're around, mummy. He said so.' I nodded curtly. Did he really say all those things? What if he did?

'He's got the snitch!' I swiveled my neck so fast in his direction that for a moment, I feared that I broke it. 'He's got the golden snitch! He's got it!' I screamed Draco's name when he lifted it high in the air, and the rest of the Slytherins yelled joyously. 'Slytherin takes the win tonight! Team captain, Mr. Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin house caught the snitch that ended the Slytherin-Ravenclaw game that started off this season of Quidditch! Next week, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff!'

'I told you, mum. You keep father safe and make him do great. You're like Merlin's wife.' Scorpious explained to me on our way down Slytherins stands and back to the castle.

'Oh, and I suppose your father is Merlin, then?' Scorpious smirked and nodded. Oh, dear- that _smirk_! Hopefully he wouldn't make that facial expression a habit.

'Hermione!' Damian Wright stopped us. I turned to him and offered a friendly smile.

'Hello, Damian. Wonderful game.' I complimented him easily.

'Yes, I agree. First win of the year and we can already smell the victory of the House Cup.' I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, right._ 'Draco said he would meet up with you at the dorm. Wouldn't want that smelly bloke to taint your senses.' He pinched Scorpious' cheek in good humor, but earned an insistent growl from my son. I tightened my hold on the boy, who crawled into my arms as soon as he saw Damian walk toward us.

'I suppose you're right. Bring Derek over when you can. Perhaps even Daphne will enjoy tea with us?' I offered kindly. Though I couldn't stand the presence of a Greengrass, let alone Daphne, I would offer company kindly. On behalf of Draco, of course…because he would offer his House members a date to tea? My face flushed in embarrassment.

'Sounds great. See you then.' He leaned in and kissed my cheek before quickly running to the field and to the changing rooms. Scorpious huffed angrily.

'Does father know that he did that? If daddy was here to see Mr. Damian, he would have surely fought him!' Scorpious wiggled out of my grasp and stomped excessively. 'I'm going to tell Mr. Damian something the next time I see him, and I won't be a gentlemen about it! Father already hates him, mum, you know!' He fumed as we made the journey to the Great Hall to meet up with Harry and Ron. 'I don't think its okay for him to come over.' Scorpious pursed his lips and helped me climb the steps when we got closer. 'I don't think its okay for him to talk you. You guys shouldn't be friends, mum.' He declared softly. I sent him a look that told him I didn't care what he thought. 'Only for the good of you and father. Father gets so angry…and Mr. Damian likes you too much. He likes you in the bad kind of way.'

'The bad kind of way?' I hid my laughter. He was getting so possessive! It was slightly amusing to see a smaller version of Draco try to take control of my life, in the most worthless of ways.

'Yes, the way only father should look at you! Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron are allowed to kiss your cheek only because they don't look at you in the bad way!' His face turned a light pink. 'Sandy and Mitchell's dad likes you, too! You're so pretty that everyone likes you, mummy! Father should be the only one who likes you, and looks at you in that way!" Poor Scori didn't know what sexual tension was yet. He didn't know when someone looked someone with lust, and when one man looked at one person with pure lust. I smiled at my son, who could be so illogical when he let the Malfoy get to him.

'Do not worry about such things, Scori. Your father is the only person I will let look at me in that way- he's the only one who likes me like that, also. If I get looked at or feel like I'm liked by any other male, I will go straight to your father. Is that alright with you, my beautiful son?' I bent down to his level and kissed his nose. His small body jumped up and down.

'Good. I love father. And I love you. I want us to be a family forever, mummy,' He held onto my hand and swung my arm back and forth as we went through the doors of the Great Hall.

'So do I, Scorpious.' I wasn't sure if I was lying or not.

_Is that so pitiful?_


	10. Pride

'Great game, Malfoy.' Stewart Rooms of Slytherin called as we walked by. Draco's pride swelled for the umpteenth time that day. Draco spent the weekend in our dorm with us, not wishing to share his victory with his with his House instead. That Monday morning we even skipped breakfast to instead share a meal in our kitchenette. It felt like I was apart of a real family…the right kind. My mum and dad never touched or kissed like Draco and i. I was never as social and energetic as Scorpious as a child. The partnership- the _relationship_ Draco and I had filled me with a sense of content like never before. We spent a good part of our weekend snogging. Though we weren't official, we had a way of acting as if we were…

I blushed. Now, everyone couldn't get enough of Draco. Merlin, all of this attention would surely get to his head! 'I had my wonderful wife there to give me luck.' He told me, not quietly like we usually communicated. I peered around; worried someone might hear and make a rumor of it. Draco spoke so freely sometimes. Scorpious held both of our hands as we climbed up the steps. I shook my head but smiled toothily at the compliment.

'Sometimes, I don't believe I fancy Hogwarts.' Scorpious broke us from our moment.

'Oh; you don't?' I chuckled at my son.

'Don't you? They don't have pretty a pretty staircase like our house. And they don't have floors that you can see yourself through. None of these pictures even know who I am!' Scori sighed dramatically. 'Are we seeing Professor Eiven today? He promised me a candy the next I saw him.'

I nodded. 'That's where we're going now, poppet.'

_**Lifeskills**_-

'I hope we all have had a wonderful weekend, yes?' Professor Eiven wore grey striped slacks with a sharp purple sleeved shirt that day- Ron and Harry nearly had a field day with jokes and mean banter over his wardrobe at the table next to mine. 'Splendid.' He fiddled with his bow tie in habit. 'We all know of Dumbledore's randomized child-giving. I fear that cannot be stopped, but I may intervene if I must. So, that is why I have come up with an assignment to halt all of his follying. This assignment will last for two weeks, since I will only be seeing you all twice this week.' A few whispers of appraise were sounded, since Friday held an all-meeting for the whole school. 'There will be four groups, each containing three couples. Each couple is competing against one another, but the group with the most points in the end wins. You score points when one spouse answers a question correctly about the other spouse. The opposite spouse is required to write their answer down on a piece of parchment before the said spouse gives their response. Any questions?' I was confused. Was this some kind of muggle game show? Why couldn't we do regular work assignments?

'Group A: the McCormacs, the Notts, and the Thomas'. Group B: the Longbottems, the MacMillans, and the Potters. Group C: the Malfoys, the Weasleys, and the Wrights. Group D: the Kerns, the Finnigans, and the Zabinis. The four groups are spread amongst the classroom. Keep in mind this, like everything else in this class, this is graded by both participation and accuracy. The first question will appear on the front board in two minutes. You may begin.' Draco nodded to Scori finally, who had begged and pleaded us through Eiven's whole speech to go play with Aleex and Albus, the spawns of Harry and Blaise.

As Draco and I were getting to our groups, I heard him mutter profanities about this class. 'He's wasting my time. Couldn't he release us early like usual? That way we could spend more time together. There's just never enough time.' His eyes sparkled like fine champagne as he spoke to me. Everything about him just seemed so enhanced…it was a wonderful experience.

'If you quit Quidditch, there could be.' I proposed.

He scoffed. 'Silly wife of mine.' He ruffled the top of my head as we made it o Group C's destination. And then he was just so…Draco sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

The games begin with Damian and Daphne. "What is the name of your spouse's mother?" Daphne wrote swiftly and peered at him expectantly. Damian looked from Daphne to the board, then back to her again. 'Um, Mary?' Daphne's lips pursed angrily, and her eyes grew slim. She showed the parchment, which said "Glory". 'Oh.' Damian feigned guilt before she whacked him with the rolled parchment. Draco snickered at the poor bloke while I pitied him.

The next question came on and Ron smiled. "What is your spouse's favorite piece of literature?" Ron shrugged his shoulders simply. 'Pansy doesn't have one. She doesn't read.' Pansy showed us a similar answer and squealed happily. Ron hugged him to her. Daphne sent them a death glare as the next question came.

"What is your spouse's favorite flavor Bertty Botts Every Flavor of Jelly Bean?" I wrote down my answer easily. I kept a bag of these by the nightstand all of the time. He had to know, he had to remember! This was one of the easiest questions so far. 'Pineapple Paradise.' He winked at me and nudged my leg.

'Strawberry, Draco! I eat strawberry all of the time!' I scowled and angrily looked away from him.

'That's my favorite.' Daphne giggled from her seat. I sent an open glare that shut her up in a haste.

How dare he! 'I'm glad you can remember your ex-girlfriend's favorite. How about listening, or perhaps paying attention to me for once?' I exploded on him. I almost slipped and exclaimed that I was his girlfriend, not her. But then I remembered that we weren't actually boyfriend/girlfriend. It didn't stop me from my brooding though. The next question appeared and began back with Daphne.

"Who is your spouse's worst enemy?" Damian sent a glare our way as he scratched something on the paper.

'Easy.' Daphne made a show of flipping her hair from her face; the flaming red waves went everywhere. 'Hermione Granger.' Damian gave her a peculiar look and showed her paper which said "Malfoy" in dark letters. 'Oh.' She spurted some air between closed lips. 'I assumed you shared my hatred.' She shrugged her lean shoulders and challenged my look.

Damian shook his head. 'You're crazy, Daphne.' He scooted as far away form her as he could. I couldn't blame him- she was killing their grade just for the sake of teasing. I would be angry if Draco tried to pull that. But then again, we would probably lose by him just opening his mouth with good intentions. When it was my turn to answer, I quickly assessed the question. "What is your spouse's favorite Quidditch team?"

'The Wimboure Wasps.' I was going to answer incorrectly on purpose and say Ron's favorite team just to be an arse, but decided against it. It was a no-brainer that it was his favorite team, so I kept to myself until our turn to question was up again. "Whom does your spouse's heart belong to?"

Draco looked as if he were about to spurt an answer, but instead kept it in. I was contemplating writing his name, but I knew he would never give that kind of answer. 'Scorpious Malfoy.' I smiled, for the first time, as he guessed the first one right. For the rest of the day, the game continued on, and he never answered another question correctly. At the end of the period, we went back to our original seats and collected our children. We tallied up ten points; the whole nine rounds my turn came, and the one round he scored. Everyone else had at least fifteen points. If he evaluated this, our grade would most defiantly go down. Draco didn't know my father's name, or what time I woke up on the weekend, or where I spent the holidays, or who my first best friend was. I knew his parents name, where he grew up, who his favorite uncle was, what he enjoyed, his first girlfriend, his favorite team…

I listened to him, I listened to him rant and rave and complain and everything else. But never did he once listen back. Scorpious squirmed in my arms as we walked to Potions. Draco walked next to me and kissed my cheek softly. 'I'm sorry.' He admitted. I ignored his pathetic way of trying to talk to me. Scorpious kept on until I finally put him down. He touched every part of every wall as we descended the stair. I heard Pansy and Ron far back behind us, laughing about their victory. They answered every question about each other right! Not even Damian and Daphne answered as many questions wrong as we.

'Scorpious, come here.' I beckoned my son, whom was staring up at a portrait with mild curiosity. He pointed up at the man with a sharp ball suit and dress robes. The white-haired man looked down at Scori with mild disgust and mild nobility.

'Young Mister Malfoy.' The old man in the portrait sneered ever so lightly.

'Hello, Sire Beaudelaire.' I halted at Scori's greeting. How did he know this man? As I peered closer, I was frozen.

'Good Noon, Mrs. Malfoy.' He only kept eye contact with me for a second before he paid attention to Scori again. 'What brings you so close to the dungeons, Young Mater Malfoy?' I assumed he was talking to Draco.

'Mummy and father are going to help me make a potion with Mr. Sevy.' I gave Scori a peculiar look. He never called Professor Snape "Mr. Sevy"! How could he have possibly known the Brave Beaudelaire of LbeinClare? I didn't learn of him until last year, when Professor Binns assigned us to study for homework of royals and nobles of lands long ago.

'Hello, Basil.' Draco acknowledged him with a nod. 'We must be going.' He grabbed Scorpious and carried him away, beckoning for me to do the same. I waved him off and turned back to Basil Beaudelaire.

'How do you know my son?' I questioned bluntly.

'I know every Malfoy- it is my specialty. Including a Malfoy that hasn't borne from the current heir.' Basil answered smoothly, the wrinkles in his face smoothing some.

'That's impossible. If he hasn't been made yet, how are you sure he's even real? Future's can be altered.' I crossed my arms, awaiting an answer no one wanted to give me.

'If you believe that he will be made, then you must believe he is real.' Basil looked at me pointedly. 'A future and a prophecy are two very different things, Mrs. Malfoy- I shall correct myself for as of now you are still _Miss_ _Granger_, and you should know the difference. A future is an indirect plan, with many changes. The future will be the future- no matter how many times you alter it. But a prophecy will always be the same- it is a direct way of casting a mold unto people. It doesn't matter if Scorpious is born today, or in another ten years. He _will_ be born. Have you run into a prophecy yet, Miss Granger?'

'No.' I lost some of my strength. 'But I feel as if everybody else knows one that I don't. Its impossible to grasp.'

'Think of it this way, if you must, Miss Granger. The connection, or love, that you have will happen. The future is what you make it. If you chose to ignore a prophesy, the consequences may be dire.' Basil's eyes drooped some, as if he didn't even want to think of that possibility.

'What may those be?' I leaned in closer to him.

'Unforeseen, Mrs. Malfoy.' I flinched at his words. I flinched at the all-knowing way he labeled me. 'It is your future. Do not follow what you believe to be a prophecy because you feel obligated. Don't refuse the path of Malfoy because you want to spite a nick of the universe. Promise me that you will consider your future as sealed as mine, Mrs. Malfoy. That is all I ask.'

I couldn't promise that. I could speak. I could only nod ad follow the path to my next class, where Draco and Scorpious awaited my arrival.


	11. Lust

_**Warning: Rated "M" for a reason!**_

**A/N: I'm back at it again! To all of my lovelies that are still with this story, thanks… **** Subscribe, review, do what you do! A reviewer asked why this story was mature, without the lemon…so, here it is. Along with a very important piece to the "To Be Mrs. Malfoy puzzle". **

Soon, I forgot about Count Basil Beaudelaire and moved on.

October turned to November, and December quickly flew past the reach of Draco and I. Scorpious was growing taller and he was looking older and older each day. Just the week before, I made Collin take pictures of our little family, if anything just to keep the memory of this wonderful "family project" alive. Scorpious wore nice pants and a sharp top tucked in, while Draco's naturally lavish Saturday attire fit just fine. I wore a special scarlet blouse I was saving for Ginny's birthday next week and my form-fitting jeans. Scorpious gave me a scolding look, but when he realized I was dressing to stay in, he calmed a bit. After our pictures, Scorpious insisted on lying between his father and I, replaying past portrait events.

'Father prefers oil, but you like print.' He let his little legs hang over the edge, as I cuddled next to my son, his father slinging a protective arm around my shoulders. 'So we always do both. Grandfather Lucius says that a real Malfoy never smiles in his pictures. Remember when father had to leave for my birthday and you and Uncle Blaise stayed up all night playing Banging Broomsticks?' Scorpious looked at me and smiled. 'Remember when you threw the biggest birthday party for me and mummy wore that pretty green dress? You said mummy was the most beautiful girl ever! And you danced all night!' His blue eyes sparkled like the moonlight outside. We had long ago shed our fancy clothing and opted for more comfortable attire.

'Your mother is the most beautiful girl.' Draco spoke over our son's head and smiled at me. That little gesture sent a funny feeling through my body, starting from my cheeks down to my furry socks-clad toes.

'Do you remember the dress, father? It was sparkly and soft, and mummy's hair was long and bouncy? I like the dress. Why don't you wear it anymore, mummy?' He looked at me expectantly. I was stricken with no answer.

'Too many boys will look at your mother. Always remember what I say, Scorpious. A Malfoy knows what his, keeps what is his is, and…'

'He will never share what is his with another. Yes, father, I have to remind mum sometimes.' Scorpious yawned and stretched his little body. 'But she will have to be shared, father.' Scorpious looked at both us, his tiny body on both of our laps. 'I think she is the most beautiful girl, too.'

Draco looked at Scorpious in pure amusement. 'Spoken as a true man, my son.' Scorpious nodded happily and bounced off our laps.

'I want to lay down by myself tonight. No more stories before bed, mummy.' He called behind his shoulder as he bound up the stairs in his lightening bolt pajamas (how ironic). I waved him off and sat back with a content sigh.

'You love him.' Draco declared simply. _True_. 'He loves you, too, Hermione.' Draco seemed to scoot closer, if I even noticed past the intoxicating scent of his body.

'Yes.' I cleared my throat.

'Come here.' He beckoned me with that wonderful look of his, his dark eyelashes clashing against the steel grey of his welcoming opals. I scooted as he wished and found myself too close to think. _Wow_, these were the teen hormones Ginny was always crazed about. 'Hermione…I adore you.' He played with my hair, as he fond of doing. I relaxed in his embrace and allowed myself to be wooed. 'That is clear to you. I'm afraid you don't know how much I fancy you.' He placed a gentle touch of lips to my forehead and allowed me to close my eyes and sink in. 'I…I treasure you.' He tilted my head to angle his mouth perfectly. We snogged slower and longer than ever before.

I had the impression that he was trying to tell me he loved me, but as soon as the thought entered my mind, I put it out. Impossible. This wasn't about love. This was a project- this was a house unity stint and try at academic-reality connections. This wasn't matchmaking, or destiny-finding. So why did it feel like love? Why did I feel like destiny was plopped on my lap, here to stay? How could a measly little project bring the both of us together? It just did.

There were no written answers, or drawn out explanations. There was just his half-smile, half-smirk looking back at me. His hands traveled under his my shirt and searched every part of my skin. I fought to unbutton his oxford tee. He chuckled when I got frustrated and just ripped the button from its hole and tossed it aside. Draco had me in the palm of his hand, and could do sincere damage if he so wished. Knowing such, I went on with our ministration and allowed him to rid me of my bearings and take my body for its every worth. I allowed him the fruit of every womanhood… he took the secret I pledged to keep.

As I imagined, he whispered the sweetest compliments in my ear. It was like the world was shut out from range, and only he and I were there. My mind left Scorpious, the project, Harry and Ronald, Hogwarts… and he took me to a place I wanted stay. That finely designed Persian rug had never felt so much like home as when my body laid atop of it; my mother could never warn me about the complicating side-effects, or the soul-consuming bursts of joy. The room seemed to be alight with color and full of air. Malfoy Estate…that's what they called it. That's what they called the place we lived. I would never see this place ever again after graduation…these memories would be wiped away once he finished what we did. I shut my eyes against my horrible thinking and let the tremor of pleasure he ignited rouse my body.

**DRACO POV-**

She was a goddess. Hermione was sin and sanity put in one. I felt like an animal, taking her on the floor for all of the walls to see. That girl- she was just too irresistible. Denying me her body was the equivalent to denying a dying man his wish. I knew long before then that she could whatever she pleased to me. She could make me beg and I'd comply. She could make me cry if she so pleased. If she wanted a Gryffindor boyfriend, I would try my hardest to convert to another house. If she didn't want to marry a Malfoy, I'd change my last name to whatever she wanted it to be. Hell- I'd take her name if that's what she fancied.

I feared at first that all the digging into prophecies and paradoxes of time would pull her away from me. I suppose it only brought us closer. For that, I was glad Professor Eiven left her at a dead end. As I claimed the fiery sprite beneath me, her brown eyes grew wide, filled with unshed tears and a hint at what women felt when they took the joys of a man's bed. Her shoulders tensed, yet her hands told me to keep going. I followed her wishes and soon enough, her crying turned to smiles and giggles of her newfound pleasure. 'Wonderful.' She mumbled. I smiled down at her and placed soft and gentle kisses all over her body. The sweat off of her brow made her skin glow in the candle lights and the dim fire. She was wonderful.

Right before I threw her off of the edge- right before I freed her from her cage and allowed her to take flight, I pulled away and made her concentrated eyes snap up at me. The questioning look her innocent eyes gave me almost made me fall down in forgiveness. But I…I had to do this. 'Marry me.'

An odd look came into her eyes before she relaxed her body and swung her arms around my neck. 'I already have, Mr. Malfoy.' She kissed behind my ear and played with the bottom of my ear lobe.

'Marry me… by wizardry law. We can go tomorrow. I already have a ring…' I searched her eyes for a sign of regret, that perhaps she didn't have any of the feelings I had. When she nodded her head, slightly then confidently, my ego swelled ten times fold. I pounded harder and faster as she convulsed in pleasure beneath me. The rest of the night fell into a spell of what I wished would never end. She rested under me as we dozed in and out of consciousness, giving each other our undying pleasure. I no longer feared how our future would be when she awoke. She was my wife now. Forever. I would make sure of that.

A part of me pitied her. Hermione was in for the long haul- she would see things that's scared her, shocked her, amazed her… but I would be there by her through it all. She would learn to love and accept the darker side of me- the jealous, possessive, angry part of me. I would never hurt her- she had to know that by now. She never needed to want or fear another thing. She had me now.

Hermione POV-

I woke sometime later, for the sixth time, and yet I wasn't in his arms. I yawned and slowly stretched from the bed. I looked down at my shirt and smiled when I felt his "Slytherin Quidditch" team shirt on. I got off our bed and made my way to the bathroom to shower and make myself fresh. I quickly did so, wanting to be in his arms as soon as possible. When did I ever yearn for someone like this? When was I ever so eager to see Draco Malfoy's face? I grimaced at the love bites he left all over my body, even in places I didn't think love bites could be.

I blushed at the mirror in front of me, which whispered kind remarks, as it was made to. I smiled at the mirror and changed into jeans and a throw-over hoodie. The black tank top beneath kept me cools enough in the warm house. I slipped on matching trainers and put my hair in a messy bun. I was ready to leave the closet, when I smelled the oddest stench. I moved closer to the basin of our clothes. I thought it odd that he folded his dirty clothes, but I accepted it nonetheless. Being the curious little Gryffindor I was, I mosied through the differed articles until I reached the one my nose knew. I brought it to my nose and inhaled the womanly scent- a sophisticated, sweet pea perfume. I wore fruity sprays and very few musky perfumes. My eyes watered at the prospect of the black muscle tee.

No. I was assuming too much. I was taking things way farther than they needed to go. I threw the shirt down and got up. He wouldn't do that to me… he wouldn't do that to us. Sure, the shirt was two weeks old when we weren't official, or slept together. But I…weren't we still close? Didn't sharing a _son_ change your priorities? Didn't a _wife_ change you priorities?

I descended the stairs to see Scorpious and Draco laying on the sofa, son looking at his sleepy father with nothing but adoration. I was quiet as I came to them. When Scorpious saw me approaching, he put his index digit to his pursed lips and muttered a "shhh". I nodded in compliance and tip toed.

Once I was close enough, I bent on my knees and leaned into him. I placed my face close to his and brought my hand to touch his hair. Before I even grazed his forehead, his arm reached out and grasped my wrist so tight it hurt. His eyes shot open; it was as if he didn't even see me. It was like he was somewhere else in his mind, yet his eyes were slowly coming back down to earth. I whimpered at the grip he had on me and pulled away as soon as he loosened. I rubbed my wrist. 'I'm sorry…I was asleep.' He offered sweetly. He sat up and placed Scorpious to the side. I got up and took a step back.

'It's fine. I shouldn't have surprised you.' I gave him a reassuring smile.

Scorpious got off the couch and stepped in between us. He tugged Draco's pant leg tightly. 'Are you mad at mommy?' The determined look in his eyes was too funny to not smile at.

'Of course not, Scorpious. Your mother and I actually spent the morning showing each other how happy we were.' He grinned like a self-deserving prick. I smiled against his lips nonetheless as he slung an arm around my waist and kissed me. There was no way he was going to do that in public- he knew how much I hated PDA all of the people who partook in it. I detached myself from him and moved to pick up Scorpious. I would be lying to myself if I said the shirt and the perfume didn't bother me.

Draco let my brush-off roll right off of him and sat down with us as I read a story about a princess locked in a tower, and the brave knight who rescued her. Scorpious was sordidly disappointed that there was no dragon involved through the whole story. Draco held me for the duration of the story and whispered suggestive remarks as I continued to read the child book. "Does the princess ride the knight as well as he rides his steed." He whispered once and made my face flush a dark red. The shirt slowly slipped from my mind…

I loved him. I loved him in the oddest of ways, in the weirdest of circumstances. There was no way to explain something like this to Harry or Ron. That came later, though.


	12. Sloth

I wore the ring. The diamond encrusted lock of silver stayed on my finger, wherever I went and never came off. I suppose it was all that stayed with me. Scorpious yawned comically and scooted closer to me on the train seat. The compartment we used was cozy enough, yet not friendly at all. The walls were nude and the décor was bleak- some things I had never noticed before. Before, Ron and Harry would entertain me with ghost stories or Quidditch play-by-plays. Ginny would dish the latest gossip, or elaborate on a scandal or two of the year. Now, I only had myself and Scorpious for Winter break and the ride there.

First, I told Ginny. Ginny, being the faithful bearer of bad news, told Harry. Harry and I argued for some time, until he stormed out of my dorm, us both in tears. They waited a few days to tell Ron, which was probably an accident anyway. Even though both of my boys already had girls they were most definitely over the moon about, they could not (in their own minds) allow me to be with Draco. This was too bad, since I was wearing his ring. But what did his ring do to me?

Lonely. I was so lonely. "Mummy…" Scorpious muttered low under his breath. I shifted him so he would be on my lap and rocked him back and forth. Draco left us a day before our departure, for business with his father. He promised he would be in Liverpool where Scorpious and I would be staying for the break. My mother was on vacation with her friends and also promised to see me before Christmas. My father would probably spend most of his time golfing. Draco offered to send me to Wiltshire, but I quickly declined. There was no way I was spending a whole holiday with the Malfoys.

I suppose I preferred loneliness above that. There was a light tap at the door, followed by an auburn head of hair that popped in the door. ''Mione?'' Ginny's sweet voice broke the silence.

"Come in.' I called softly. She creaked open the door- a raven haired brute and two children followed him. 'Harry.' I said surpsigningly.

"We came to check on you. That's it." He shrugged his slim shoulders.

They certainly helped pass time.

**Christmas**-

"Happy Christmas." I muttered to myself. Scorpious enjoyed the small train set my parents bought on short notice and the many other trinkets owls brought in. Clothes from Astoria, assorts of dragon-themed toys from Mandy and Blaise, treats galore from Pansy…and more toys from both Draco and my friends. Although, I couldn't really call Draco's companions 'friends'. I opened my sweater from the Weasleys happily and lazily unwrapped the absolutely functional gifts from my parents. An expensive watch, a new quilt, several conservative jackets, and slip that showed the bank statement- that was Christmas for the Grangers. They gave me a few extra pounds that I was thankful of.

I wore the beautiful bracelet Draco sent via owl and already indulged in the chocolates he had imported from Belgium. That was a cliché and a half in itself. "Where's father?" Scorpious questioned for the first time since we boarded the train. I was speechless for a moment, my brain roving fast and hard to find a suitable excuse. But before I had to think too much, he yawned in what he must have thought was a roar and settled on his back. I was caught in amazement at how a child could fall into slumber so quickly, especially after such excitement had just filled him moments before. My mother retired a few hours before, an expensive piece of New York glassware in her hand, filled with heavy egg nogg. My father was somewhere, tinkering with the mantelpiece clock I had mailed from a cousin in the Netherlands, where my father's dad's family came from. I sighed.

I thought that buying her a gift card with a generous amount of money on it to a local florist shop would have made her sear with joy. Instead, she merely looked down at it and quirked her eyebrows. When she caught my guarded eyes, her lips worked themselves into a mocking purse. "Dr. Gauze says I'm allergic to botanic objects. I won't be needing this. Take it, honey. _Young_ girls love flowers." She handed me the gift card back and pretended to find delight in "awarding" me with a present I bought for her. I was in shock for the next few minutes but accepted the plastic card back reluctantly. The year before, I bought her a dull pair of pants she loved, and the year before a cooking set of crock pots- all of which I knew she already had multiples of.

The one year that I tried to do something different! Sure, my mother had been rude and awkward before, but never so audacious! She loved flowers the winter I went back to Hogwarts last year. I guess that had changed. I shook my head to rid of all of those thoughts and bent down to pick up Scorpious. Since my departure last holiday, my mum and dad had turned my room downstairs into a guest room. They had enough time to pack all of my things in oversized boxes and stuff them in the attic. My eyes squinted as I heaved the boy up; I suppose I had miscalculated just how much the boy had grown. Good thing a strong set of hands was there to take the pale skinned boy with ease. My shoulder thanked him immensely. A part of me wished it was Draco who caught Scori. Instead, it was my dad. "Thanks." I murmured and shut off the sitting room's lights, following my dad to the room. Merlin, I couldn't even call it **my** room anymore.

They really were moving on without me.

"_I don't know who got it into your head that you're a god, but you're not, Draco!" I threw the book I was reading down in anger. The Monday after Slytherin's awful defeat against the Gryffindors was enough to put him in a fighting mood. He had been stomping around the dorm, demanding that elves did a poor cleaning job, there was never enough room for him, I was never there for him when he needed me, his friends were brutes, Quidditch was for sods when "my kind" hopped onto broomsticks. "Losing one game is not complete failure." I promised him._

_He slammed the fridge and whipped around. "Excuse me?" His menacing figure stayed in the kitchen._

"_Now you are incapable of hearing? Look, Draco, I need you to be there for Scorpious and me. This is a family. We need to act like one." I stood up and faced him. _

"_Family is about control. Would you like me to control you and promand all of your actions? You keep on and on about 'family' and 'being together'. Its malarkey, Hermione, and you know it. My father controlled me and my mother, completely. That is what the man of the family does-"_

"_Back in the twelfth century, Draco!" I was outraged. There was no way in bloody hell he was going to control me. I looked away, staring at the pattern of the wall. He was too angry to be looked at._

"_Oh, and shall we follow your parent's rule of thumbs? Bore each other until we're nearly dead with brandy and golf clubs, then?" That was a low blow. "No, your family is much too modern. Your family was so empty that you come and force everyone else here to fall into step with your madwoman planning with this 'family', which is not. You and I are family. Perhaps the only family you have. Your mum and dad have long forgotten you, Hermione." He spit the words out like fire._

"_Shut up, Draco! How dare you say that? You don't even know them!" I whipped my head around and caught his glare._

"_A luxury that I don't!" Draco roared on about useless muggle parents were and how bad they treated their children with magic. "That's why they were so horrible, you know. You were a Muggleborn and then viola! you must have scared your poor little mum shitless. Is it such a wonderful you came out so boring and so much of a priss?" His face was flushed pink, as it always was when we argued. That seemed to be happening a lot lately._

"_Your parents are quite the example, then? Lock him up and starve him for days! That's the way to do things! Then he'll learn! Ah, my ass, Draco Malfoy! I apologize if my ways disturb or upset you. I wasn't aware being complete human was against your beliefs." I stomped away. I was thankful that Scorpious stayed the night at Mandy's to miss such a bloody fight. Our brawls were so vicious, and so full of anger. It was a wonder Draco could physically control himself. I knew it was hard for me. So easy would it be to pick something up and hit him with it, just to stop the hurtful words that came from his mouth._

"Surely the father isn't out and about, without his family on Christmas Eve?" My dad looked at me innocently from behind his square spectacles. I smiled at the thought that he had such old fashioned ways sometimes.

I shook my head. "He runs a business with his dad. I'm sure he'll be here by tomorrow." I hugged him and kissed his cheek goodnight. He sighed, tucked Scorpious in firmly and turned around once more.

"Scorpious is a wonderful child, Hermione, much like you when your toddler days weren't so numbered. Your mum and I regret not spending more of the precious seconds with you. I know you said this little tot is only for a school mark, but take care of him. Enjoy the wonders of parenting before they're gone." He squeezed my hand tenderly. "You're such a beautiful young woman, Hermione, and we are so proud of you." My eyes watered at his speech. How long had I waited to hear that? What measures had I taken to beta everyone else in school, just so that my parents would see me outshine everyone else?

I heard him walk out, climb up the stairs, and shut the door to his room softly. They didn't even sleep in the same bed anymore. I closed my eyes and leaned against the armoire for support. Draco couldn't let me live like this. He couldn't punish his child for the sake of his business. My eyes drooped lower as I changed into the new nightwear my Auntie Rachelle sent from the USA and stumbled peacefully into slumber.


	13. Gluttony

"Tragedy has struck." Professor Eiven declared to the class, his flamboyant suit gone to be replaced by a dull frock and a silver bowtie. "Hogwarts must be closed for a duration of three weeks, due to an outbreak of what some may believe to be a revival of Grindelwald." I eyed him skeptically. Was he serious? We heard nothing about that old hoax of an "evil" wizard in decades...since when Voldemort had human skin! Draco chuckled in mockery next to me, his hand resting contentedly on my thigh. "Seems there was a project much like this when he was in school, and there some jabber about a certain ritual or traition, but we shall not read into that! Our main focus are these children- as surrogate as they may be, they are alive- human, so they feel pain, and hurt. I believe these... *neo*- grindelwalds only wish to wreck havoc and cause them pain...well, I won't allow it! I am aware we are in the presence of very powerful duelers, and very intelligent familars; hence, we do not need to fret nor worry- I believe that each of you shall take care of your children, with the highest saftey precasutions taken."

Harry raised his hand. "Sir, what will the safest travel method be?" He held onto Astoria's hand, whom seemed to be spooked out of her mind.

Professor Eiven had a twinkle in his eyes. "Good question, m'boy. By the permission of Dumbledore, I have created a community, just for my students!" We looked at him, as if he had finally gone mad. "There are eleven houses, three streets, a few markets and an exact replica of Diagon Alley. My companions from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem Academy, Capman Prepatory, and Luran-Duran Universal will be sending their students with surrogate children there, too. Our communities are seperated by a park, of which all of the teachers have especially created for you. We are departing tonight, after the feast. For homework, I want you to write an essay of what you noticed about your babies during this break. No certain length, but the details and thoughts have to be fully constructed and proper for this assignment. I trust that you all had a wonderful break?" I rolled my eyes and scooted farther from Draco, just remembering Christmas. The stupid bloke hadn't showed up until a day after Christmas! There was hell to pay.

"Once a week, I require that you interview your oldest child as we did not too long ago with the brain visuals. It is a part of the project." He cleared his throat. "Please place your child upon the desk." We went through the ritual, and as we traveled into his mind, I didn't feel sick to my stomach.

"Draco!" Scorpious looked up from his toy dragon and eyed the end of the hall suspiciously. The tall walls and high vaulted ceilings loomed over and above Scorpious, but playing make-believe dragon king kept his uneasiness at bay. His Zio Blaise's house was a lot more friendly, but he put that thought aside. He tucked his stuffed "animal" in his yellow Tonka truck (courtesy of Aunt Toria and Uncle Harry) and roamed down the linolieum hall quiestly, slowly. "It is his birthday! No, it cannot *just* wait!" His mummy's voice, as sweet as it was, cried in a melody; her voice would always be a lullabye to him, even when she was shrieking at his father over the landline.

"You can't be serious, Draco? Thus our son you're talking about- it doesn't whether he's one year old or eighteen years old, he'll still need both of his parents at his party. He's the boy you "couldn't wait to have"! Is that what this is- you don't want us anymore?" Scorpious could hear his father on the other line, trying hard to contain his wife's usually cool temper. "Then why aren't you here?" His mum's vocal chords were either shot, or she was plainly yelling through her tears. "Why aren't you here, helping me celebrate Scorpious' birthday instead of *summoning* your men? Oh, yeah? Well, I didn't ask to marry the next Voldemort!" She angrily hung up the phone, its base emitting a low ring and slight toppling of the glass shelf it resided on.

Scorpious brought his knees to his chest and buried his small face into the jean material of his pants. A few wet droplets escaped his clear blue eyes- a trait that he was mostly told came from his respectful great-grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. His mum once put him to bed with a story about pure blue eyes and what they meant. After a few minutes of her choked sobs and angry tears, Lady Malfoy emerged from her private library and into the hallway. Her plain brown eyes, filled with thousands of pages of knowledge and years of love, were being wiped with viscousness by her tiny, nimble fingers. "Poppet!" Her tiny voice carried thurought the spacious place. She picked the pklatinum-haired boy up and cocooned him in her flowy, light pink day gown.

"Oh, baby, are you alright? What's wrong, poppet?" She questioned lowly and held him close, strode down the hall ignoring the protesting glares of the German nannies (whom believed a child past two years old should not be held, unless on fire) and the the odd looks from Narcissa and the foriegn painters that flooed in that morning (no doubt the former Lady of the manor booked an art showcase on the day before her only grandson's birthdate, to excuse herself from the planning of the festivities). "Don't cry, poppet. We're going to be alright." She whispered into his ear; it was the last thing he heard as his crying took its toll and brought him to slumber.

When I exited his mind, my own body stumbled back some. Draco held me steadfast, but even his reassuring arms could do nothing for me. "Poppet." I murmured and hugged him to me, inhaling his sweet scent of childhood. I never wanted those memories to become a reality, but the engagement ring around my throat burned in objection. That fat karot told me that I was doing just that! "I'm feeling ill." I admitted to Draco, who went into an overprotective mode and immediately had us released from class.

Two weeks later, everyone was evactuated from Hogwarts. It was no longer a safe haven from the evil of the world, but perhaps the centre. We hadn't the chance to say goodbye to anybody, and I hadn't reveiced any letters or parcels from my parents in almost a month. Draco and I settled into our new...housing quarters just fine; but it was all of the details that completely threw us.

Our new house looked identical to the one in Hogwarts, but this one felt like my own. I hung a life-sized portrait of the three of us and admired it for days. The kitchenette turned into a wonderful palace of a kitchen, being as large as a cafeteria. During the day, i purposefully went out and kept myself busy. In the little neighborhood we lived in, two couples from Beaxubatons and one couple from Salem Academy lived across the street. We had two neighbors on either side of us- the Williams from Luran-Duran (a middle class elite school in Australia) were on our left and the Villianacas from Madria Institute in Spain on our right. It was a full cultural interaction everywhere. There were close to a dozen little col de sacs in our city, which was called Eivenland (ironic, yes?). We had no occupations, no real outward responsibilities, no interation with the outside world. I read most of the time, took Scorpious to the local parks, shared tea with girls at the local shop. Professor Eiven set up a busy-city much like Hogsmeade. The stores and resturants were all stimulated, and Aurors posed as Wiaters and Waitresses. I sometimes laugehd at therospect of what they were degraded to do. Look over a bunch of teens and work as a tender to tables and dishes- that must have been horrible. Draco and Blaise were gone during the day; Eiven set up a stimulation of a defense combative training center. Sometimes they were there, training alongside Ron and Harry.

And sometimes they weren't there, and they sure as bloody hell were not home. I knew, with all of my heart, that he was Voldemort. A part of me knew Scorpious knew that, too. "Mummy?" Scori questioned as he walked a thin plank a few inches off of the ground, one of his hands in mine. My other was preocupied with a small book. The sun was out and it was shining brightly on us; my thin khaki shorts were short enough to keep me cool, but long enough to stifle Scorpious' complaints.

"Yes, love?" I idely replied.

"Father's brithday is today. Do you think he has forgotten?" Scoripous looked at me with innocent blue eyes. The book fell from my hands. I had forgotten! Well, technically, I had never known. But that didn't make it any better. I vowed to make this memorable for him, and I would set it up soon. He never came home before six in the evening, so I had time.


	14. Greed

I hated doubting my husband, but these signs were just too convincing to me. "That's rubbish, even to your own ears!" I shouted angrily at him. Being the stupid girl I was, I set up a whole romantic dinner and wore a tacky negligee he would have loved under my cotton robe. But he hadn't come through the door until eleven o clock, on his birthday. He looked visibly stressed, but I would not take the excuse of "Was preoccupied with gathering training tools with Blaise". That was so lame of an excuse! "Did you truly forget it was your very own birthday?" My voice felt choked and constrained, doing so much yelling.

"Yes, Hermione, when you are working hard to play family with a woman that progressively wants more and more out of you, time eats itself up. And when you have grown up responsibilities as I do, birth date celebrations tend to seem folly." Draco spat out mockingly, gracing me with a snarling sneer as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. Once he got it off, he worked off his wifebeater and removed his belt buckle. I turned around angrily, half of my bum on the edge of the bed and half not.

This couldn't be my love, my darling Draco. This was another man. "You're right." I sighed, and turned back to him. Had Draco been one to show emotion, he might have had slackjaw. But he merely nodded, sending me a content look. Oh, he should have known me better. "I am writing a letter to Professor Eiven tomorrow morning, requesting an annulment of our arrangement. Were only five months in the project; from here, we can separate peacefully and still be able to get a decent grade by doing our write ups and reviews individually." Ha! Take that for contentness. Draco was really being a cruddy partner, and I needed to rid of him before it altered my view of him as a person- as my fiance.

"Where the bloody fuck did you acquire an idea as such? You are mental, Hermione Malfoy," He grasped my chin and forcefully made me look up at him "if you believe for one second that I am allowing you to disperse of this relationship." Draco growled, his chest puffing out lightly.

"It is not our relationship that I am dispersing of, Draco Malfoy." I poked his chest (hard to my own to opinion) and emphasized his given name. "It is your role as a father to Scorpious that I wish to put an end to. Lest what the rest of you believe, he is a breathing, living human being that deserves to be treated right! He's four years old, and his dad is never there! I must be mental, because no matter how dysfunctional my own parents were, they were always there for me!" I all but screamed, successfully yanking my face away from his grasp. "I love you, I do." My emotions calmed, and the anger within me simmered some. "But I can't live with a man who leaves his wife on his own birthday."

The look he gave me said it all. Fury burned in his grey eyes, and the thin line his lips drew into warned me to shut it off- but he had to hear it. "Scorpious is my son, you are my wife." His chest was expanding at a deadly rate, his heartbeat nearly pumping intime with a Hummingbird's wings. "Mine!" And that was the first time he had ever truly, yelled in my face. That was the first night that he frightened me out of my brave Gryffindor wits.

"I want to end our project together. I will still be your girlfriend." I said cautiously, not wanting the volcano to erupt. "But I understand that you don't want to be here with us, in the house." I looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "For the little time left that I have Scori, I want him to feel loved. I don't want him to know that you don't love us, the family." And there we stood, two hotheads- one just coming to the others shoulder, but equipped with a more than capable mouthpiece and a quick, silvertongue.

I assumed we were calm by now. "What makes you think such a way? Why would I not care for my son and woman?" He inquired, as if the thought was quite baffling to him.

He was still yelling, so I joined the choir. "Because you're never home! You're not there for me anymore, Draco! You're always out with that shriveled up, reptile of a git Lord Voldemort. You've even gotten Blaise to follow your stupidity." I accused, because I knew I was correct.

"Blaise is a man, whom can make his own decisions without my interference. Is this perhaps Mandy-" He took a menacing step forward. His hand reached up to take my hand, but I slapped it away.

"Mandy, just as Blaisee, fully trust you. How foolosih, right?" I chuckled bitterly. "Because you are no man at all! You are so unworthy of a persons trust, because you're becoming just like those Death Eaters! For Merlin's sake, you are a Death Eater!" I cried, venomhisly. I wanted to cover my mouth and somehow take back those awful words. They were awful, but they were true.

Suddenly, the back of my skull made contact with the bedrooms wall, his hand clasped firmly around my throat. I moved to try and wiggle away, but my feet no longer touched the ground. His teeth were bared, like some wild animal; my hands fruitlessly clawed at his hand, attempting to remove the threat away from my windpipe. The room began to spin. "Don't you ever dare say that again. Do you understand?" He shook me for good measure. "When I am away, it is not to share company with other other. I am taking care of Malfoy, Inc and I am working on tasks for Eivenland." He recited perfectly, not missing one word from his practice mantra. "As far as the business I conduct with my Lord," He lowered his face so that his soft lips grazed the skin of my cheekbone, down to my earlobe, where he nibbled gently. My vision clouded with unshed tears; why was he doing this to me? I was his wife, his beloved! I should have been talked to and understood, not pressed up against a wall painfully, while her lover made pleasure ripple down her spine with his mouth. "You will not question it, or even pay any heed to it. The less you know, the better our relationship shall be. I will not be leaving this home, and I wills continue to stay your husband." He planted a sweet kiss on my neck.

I froze; he would not comply to any of my demands, how unfair! But then a majority of me didn't want him to leave me. A major part wanted to take this heat to the bed. "I need to know..." I choked out, "that you will truly want me forever. I don't want to be something that you grew bored with." I was impressed by the coherency of my words as they left a strangled trachea.

In an instant, his body was pressed against mine, the choking ceasing to happen. I took in a fresh gulp of air. "As long as you continue with these outbursts, I shall never grow bored, my angel." Draco whispered softly, emitting a small moan from my lips. "I love you, Hermione. I tried my very best to be home with you tonight, because I knew my devoted wife would be gracious enough to remember my birthday. I am, despite our little spat, pleased that you are so enraged that I missed my own private celebration." He smirked, despite our current intense situation. His lower half ground unto mine, causing my hands to go to his shoulders. My knees gave out, and I relied on him to hold me.

"Am I forgiven, or do you truly wish me to leave our home?" There was my chance! But they way he worded everything made me hesitate in my response. I loved him, and only wanted to spook his arse into starting to take care of his family as necesarry. So I visibly shook my head, slowly landing a silent kiss on his unguarded mouth. "Then will proclaim to you what I have missed, every late night that I selfishly neglected you." He whispered, carrying me to the new bed that he hardly even slept in.

"Happy birthday, Draco." I murmured into the darkness of the night.


	15. Wrath

"Happy Birthday, Aleex." I kissed his forehead softly and walked forward to his mother, whom leaned against the pillar of their backyard gazebo primly. Her lips were set in a firm line and her hands were folded neatly in front of her. I thanked Merlin that we were not asked to wear uniform all of the time. That would have been a bugger, really. "Would you like to play with Scori?" I brought my son from behind me. Lately, they had to be given the initiative to play with each other. Before then, they were attached at the hip and couldn't wait to see each other. Now, they were acting pretty odd with one another. It was as if my hate for Blaise had some how carried on to Scorpious, and Blaise's hate for me carried onto his son!

Scori reluctantly trailed Alessandro to the playroom, and I turned to Mandy and sent her a sharp look. "What's going on?" I looked around; there were no festive decorations, nor any visitors. Mandy and Blaise greeted us at the door and the house elves took our coats and gifts. My friend only stared at me hard, her pale dress of layered charmuse fitting over every curve she owned.

"Nothing." Her eyes told me what her mouth could not. _Everything is wrong! But it's nothing I can say out loud._ "If you're gesturing to the lack of people, well- I didn't want any attention getting to Aleex's head. He has enough to deal with in his own right; he already thinks he's king of the world. I personally asked him who he wanted at his party, and he only said the Malfoys. Friends until the end?" The quirk of her stern lips at the end sent me into a spiral of confusion. What did _that_ mean?

But I merely nodded, masking the expression of shock for a bright smile. "Of course; friends until the end." And we carried on to the parlor of the Manor, where our husbands were already casually sitting on two separate loveseats, our sons sprawled on the floor. They were laughing and joking- what normal children did. Draco must have let his "godson" as he often referred to him, rip open the presents we bought. Well, I took the time to shop and hand pick the gifts. Draco just passed over the satchel of coins for me to utilize. After our little talk on his birthday, we decided that we would talk about things.

Of course, not his Voldemort business.

Draco was always too bloody sensitive and careful with that subject. So, I decided (in my own mind) that we would keep secrets. I would make sure he knew there were aspects of my daily routine and social life that he didn't know. Maybe it would make him want to start sharing everything with me? _Or_ _not_. Aleex and Scori scribbled neatly along the lines of the coloring book; the first glance Draco took at it, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. I was not going to buy Aleex a toy snitch or broom, and neither would I waste money on Quidditch magazines of any sort. "Whilst they play with their Muggle contraptions, I shall adhere my self to this seat and watch languidly as my beautiful wife saunters towards me." Blaise said smoothly, and followed a sharp gulp with a soft intake of breath.

Blaise was a transpiring creature at his best, I would admit. He was charming and charismatic to women he wanted- leaving the ogre of himself to the rest of us. Who wouldn't fall in lust with a seven foot Italian man in an English/Swiss/Irish pre-dominant school? Mandy hid a quick shudder with a bright smile; the one all the Ravenclaw Sisterhood girls wore. It was their trademark, to be beautiful and smart. And to smile. "Oh, quiet, Blaise! There are children." She teased. As she plopped down onto his lap, I noticed the strain of her shoulder bones as she propped half of her body against the armrest of the medium-sized couch. Mandy had definitely lost weight!

"Lend him a pity partition. It surely took him four days to learn all those words." Draco taunted, and like in everything he said, he sounded like he meant it. Elves brought us teas, took it from us when we were done, and questioned what plans were for young Master Zabini. Mandy and Blaise solely depended on elves! I hated that. I would never depend on an elf to do household chores I couldn't do myself. If someone like Dobby wanted to help me and get paid, that was something different. That was equal labor; what the Zabinis were doing was unfair Elf Labor! They were taking advantage of poor, undefended creatures! It was as if someone was malicious enough to misusing Oxygen to their sole benefit, and gave nothing back to the atmosphere but Carbon Dioxide!

"A cigar in the Billiards Room? I believe a re-match is due." Blaise chuckled evilly.

My husband rolled his beautiful, silver eyes. "Since you want to be beaten in your own home so wantonly, I will follow."

Scorpious' eyes shot up to his father. "May Aleex and I join, Uncle Blaise, Father? We want to play!" Aleex jaunted quickly after, relieved that his friend said what he had on his mind. I knew Aleex wanted to join them on several occasions to do standard _male_ things. But the olive-skinned boy was always way too shy. Way too quiet!

"That would be splendid." Mandy spoke up, and I gave her an odd look. Watching two men full of testosterone dally around a pool table and play an endless game was splendid? What was _wrong_ with her? She hated the billiards room in her home! "Hermione and I can catch up on old news. The boys will _love_ to be with you guys." She nudged her son in his father's direction. Her attitude was kind of weird and a bit off; but I knew she would tell me what was going on soon enough.

Wait, if I knew something was up by her weird standoffish plicate, Blaise would, too! "Yes, I have _so_ much to tell her! We can join you in the pool room, if you want-"

"No!" Blaise quickly shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, you two go and… talk about your feelings, or whatever it is you old hags talk about for hours." I heard the two little ones snicker, but Draco's face was that only of stone. Cold, hard, knowing face of stone! Mandy grinned, kissing her husband's cheek swiftly and grasped my wrist. She pulled me out the room with more force then I thought necessary. Seriously, what was with this?

"Mandy!" I screeched as she directed us down a dark hall, right in front of a maroon door. Lots of old manors, castles, and homes had dungeons built in and Zabini Manor was no different. Even my home had a dungeon, but Draco and I agreed to keep it empty and to never go in. Draco said dungeons usually held bad omens for Malfoys; I suppose I took the bait. "Mandy, stop!" I yelled as she ripped open the door and ran down the stone steps. She beckoned me to her; I couldn't just stand there looking inconspicuous! So I trailed her down the winding staircase and we eventually met with another set of doors. She pointed to the left and I cautiously opened it with my wand, which I hadn't used in awhile.

Just why was she bringing me down here? The soft pitter-patter of her flats followed me as we walked through the darkened room, my _Lumos_ having not worked. Since when did that spell not spark my wand? "That spell doesn't work down here. I'm sure why yet, because I've only ever been here twice. But I want you to see this." Her hushed tone made the already strenuous moment more intense to a level I couldn't stand. I didn't want to be here. If Mandy had only been there twice, it meant that she wasn't supposed to be there. _And neither was I!_ Blaise would kill me! I felt her fondle for something in her dress, and what she pulled out was not her wand, but a small box of matches. i could smell the whicker of the stick and her face light up real bright when she struck it against the side. Mandy lit up a few candle lamps and only two handheld candlesticks. I missed utilizing magic in situations like these. "I had to wait until Aleex's birthday for a reasonable excuse to buy a muggle product."

I nodded; that was smart, even if it probably made her husband that much more suspicious of her. What kind of witch purchased muggle matches when she had a wand that could spout fire and water at the same time? Not to mention that Blaise was the greatest hater of anything muggle and muggle-associated. "What I'm about to show you is very private, so please don't ever tell a soul!" I nodded again, incapable of speech to promise her that I would never tell anyone about it. Mandy whipped me around, our candles on the holder in hand. She lifted hers just above her eyelevel, three feet in front of her. There hung an expensive, old-looking tapestry before us.

"Was this in the Zabini line?" I assumed it was a fair question, but the awful look on her face made me cower back. "Then what is it?"

Mandy sighed and looked back at the piece, fingering it gently. "It's over seven hundred years old, dating back far older than many of Rombqae's work. He must have been… twelve when he made it." She was in a trance with the threadwork. "William Rombqae's work was never sold during his career, only after his death at the age of forty-five. Blaise had been so secretive about this particular spot, that I knew I had to come down here. For some reason, you cannot lock that door. It stays unlocked all day, and all night. If Blaise is ever in this room, I don't see it. One day Aleex lost his ball and opened the door to see if it rolled down the hall, and Blaise blew up on everyone around him! It's like the red door is some stigmata to him, or something." She shook her head.

"The first time I came down here, I was weary of every little creak and sound; I was sure Blaise was lurking behind me, ready to confront and murder me for snooping! I decided revealing spells and charms didn't work in here, just this room in the dungeon, so I found a candle and lit it with a light right outside the door. I came back in and instantly recognized the artwork from a study I did in Binn's class." Mandy sighed and let her hand fall back to her side. "I don't expect you to know the importance of this particular piece. It's not the price or the emotional value. It's the _origin_." She pursed her lips angrily. "It belongs in a Muggle museum in New York, in the States." She emphasized the last words- I knew what she was getting at.

We weren't allowed to travel from Eivenland (but it wasn't like the Aurors called roll everyday with us, they always believed their portals and magical barriers were enough), and the ones of us who were smart enough to find a way to leave, were definitely not capable of getting past USA's portal. They shut off all contact, mainly because they had a series of bad encounters with these Neo-Grindlewalds, and there was currently a fight waging there. Whether it was east coast or west coast, the battle encompassed the States. So, how did Blaise and Draco acquire this painting? I doubted they did it alone; Blaise wouldn't know what to do with something like this! But Draco had no use of tapestries. His family home had them (some way more expensive then this Rombqae one), so he didn't need it. And it was that important to Draco, it would have been kept in a secluded, dark room away from everyone in _our_ home. Not in a maroon door that didn't lock, in clumsy Blaise's house. "You think there's a greater force at hand." I stated clearly.

She thought for a moment before nodding. "I think this is Voldemort's doing, and Blaise is the chosen follower to keep it in his home!" She blurted out, a strangled sob emitting a minute later. "_This_ kind of thing does just end up like that in our home. And it had to recently be put here! Blaise is mostly oblivious, and he was at Malfoy Manor yesterday when I came in here." I nodded; he and Draco had a dreary match of billiards all day long at my house. "I was standing, staring at the weaves of color used when the candle lights went out! I went outside the door and the candelabra right before you take the steps to the exit of the dungeons was blown out, too! It wasn't Blaise, but it wasn't anyone alive either." I sent her an impatient look, telling her to go on. "Zabini Manor alerts the Master and Mistress of everyone who enters and exits the Manor, from any window or door. So, obviously it was not human. But it had enough zeal to blow candles out?"

I nodded. "Do you think it was Voldemort?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. He's far too weak to move about, I know it! All those Horcruxes blown up and such. Sure, he's got Harry still alive. But it's only a matter of time before Harry kills him. What he wants with this mural and who exactly blew the lights out on me is a mystery. But… there is an aspect that I know for sure."

I gave her a dead stare, ready for whatever wacky mission or adventure she wanted to embark on. For a moment, I forgot I had a son and home responsibilities to handle. "I am going to leave Blaise, because I promised myself that I wouldn't condone Death Eater behavior, and I've done nothing but that all this time. Even when you tried to point it out to me." She smiled weakly, and I noted that I could feel for that sort of smile. Only the strongest people ever made that face! "And I want to destroy this piece of malarkey, only because it represents everything Blaise and I are."

And as I stared at the intricate pattern on a fair maiden's gown, I realized that her little statement was true. This painting was broken and tired, as Mandy was of Blaise. Rombqae probably didn't know he would create a marvelous mural of thread that depicted war and rage that could relate to so many relationships.


	16. Liar, Liar

I prayed this would work, if not for Mandy, then for _me_. What Draco think, his wife helping his best friend's girl runaway? I let out a long breath, fidgeting with my rosewood wand in my two, shaking hands. He would kill me if he knew I was going to aide in the destruction of something potentially valuable to his Lord. "Are you sure about this?" Mandy eyed me hard, as if I was the one who was being the risky party to this.

I nodded, not allowing myself a second thought. And average "incendio" wouldn't work on this mural, I knew it. I first ran protective spells, because spell misfire was the leading causes of death in the Wizardry world, next to unidentifiable dark curses. Personally, I didn't want to end up in St. Mungos. Mandy decided she wouldn't Blaise after all, but was still ready to destroy the tapestry she so hated. I wondered, was this just a cover up? Was she treating this like Voldemort, as if killing this would kill him- like it would just stop all of her problems? I hoped she didn't think that, because if she did, she was thinking wrong! "What are you going to tell him again?"

Mandy sighed, and I knew this must have been frustrating. Was I not being the most obliging, patient party? I even cast a memory spell on my son and sent him with my best secret-keeper, Harry. I had my alibi; I just wanted her to be sure she had one, too. "Aleex and I went to pick out an outfit for Carolionie, when the Manor was broken into. A few of my grandmother's things were stolen and most of our art was destroyed, including this piece of dung." And she spat at the piece; I minutely flinched, not expecting her to hate such a work of art to such a degree. What if she was wrong? What if this was an heirloom in the Zabini family?

"Do you wish to cast it?" I offered politely, not liking the thought of trashing a piece of history like that. I thought about Aleex, whom was put under the charm as Scori at Harry's house. I imagined he would grow up to be just like his father, just as Scorpious would. I shook my head; _this wasn't real, this wasn't forever_.

She nodded vigorously, tendrils of her long, black hair coming loose from her lazy bun. I stared at her, noticing how the faded freckles matched her light blue eyes. She and Blaise could make the cliché couple, if only he were less of a secret-keeper. There were two things Ravenclaws didn't like: one- liars, two- secret-keepers. He was both of them. "Give it to me." Her minty breath invaded my breathing space as she wrenched the folded yellow piece of parchment from my hands. We walked to the odd room once more, opening the door cautiously. As we stepped into the room and Mandy announced her spell for light, we were bombarded by nothingness. There were no more cobwebs, no more dust particles free falling through the air and most of all, no Rombqae. The tapestry was gone. "He knows I've been in here!" She spat harshly, looking around, touching the walls lightly.

"Let us leave then! We shouldn't be here!" I whispered harshly, as if the walls were watching us and reporting back to Zabini.

"Blaise knew I wanted to burn it." Her eyes got glossy, and her lips were full and pink. "He was taunting me, Hermione. Don't you see?" Mandy's rounded glare grazed me lightly, and I could have sworn I had been burned by a stove's flame. "This was some sort of sick test, obviously." Her chuckle was both demented and rough, as if she hadn't laughed in a million years and the cords were just testing their ability. "I'm leaving." She bit out, stomping her way out of the dungeon. I quickly followed behind her, not wanting to fall prey to whatever was down there. As we resurfaced to the first floor of the home, I caught up by her side. Even she was taller than me, and her strides were far longer than my own.

"Mandy, but you said you couldn't leave him because you loved-" I tried to reason with her as we walked up her marble steps to their top floor.

"I do love him! But he is so selfish, and his sense of humor is just rotten! I bet he got some kind of laugh out of taunting me with a worthless painting." Mandy shook her head, tears threatening to fall. She kept going until we came to her room.

My eyebrows drew together. "But you said it was over seven hundred years old, and this crazily famous painter." I eyed her, wondering where all of her information from a few days before went.

She rolled her eyes, her hand stilling on the doorknob. "Oh, don't you _see_ what is happening? Don't you understand that he used that tapestry as _bait_? Hermione, he is playing _games_ with me!" Mandy huffed angrily, sinking to the floor. "That was never for Voldemort, I researched it in every book. It symbolized love and parenthood, the tribulations and such. There were no logical connections, no leads that traced back to him." She covered her face in her hands, her wedding ring's diamonds shining brightly on her left hand. "It wasn't actually an original Rombqae, either. It was a second print, and not from a fancy museum in New York. It was from a local port shop, for just a few hundred pounds." She sighed. I gaped down at her; what was she saying? That she lied to me? What in the Wizardry world for?

"So you lied to me last weekend?" I asked incredulously.

Mandy looked up at me from her bent knees and hunched back, painting the picture of an exhausted woman. "If I had told you it was a worthless piece of junk, and probably just a worthless investment of Blaise's, would you have helped? No, you wouldn't, because you would have tried to dissuade me to "respect" Blaise's things- no matter how much you hate the bloke! I knew you would want it destroyed if you thought it led back to Voldemort." She cried desperately, her voice reaching a high note she had never used before. Her face was covered with smeared mascara from her eyelids to her cheekbones, such part of her façade uncovered know. So this was a shitey mural, she made up a whole lie for me to help her burn it, and she didn't naturally have long eyelashes? Well, I was in for it!

I felt ultra-dense at that moment. I hadn't bothered to research the painting or Rombqae's history, because I entrusted Mandy with the knowledge. I trusted her too much, it would seem. Sneaky witch. "Why make up such an elaborate lie? Why bring Voldemort's name into this?"

Mandy groaned angrily. "Because, Hermione, you wouldn't have taken this as serious!"

"Because it's not serious, Mandy! It's just as you said, _worthless_! Nothing! Burning it to ash isn't going to change the fact that Blaise still goes to Voldemort, and it doesn't make your marriage any healthier!" I shouted down at her, tired of all of the roundabouts she was giving. So what if Blaise was a lying brute? That wasn't my problem, he wasn't my husband! I had a lying, conniving husband of my own. And I for sure wouldn't bring her into the relationship like she so easily did me. Why would she make me set up everything, just for it to mean nothing? I didn't like lying to Draco, and know I would be lying to him over the failed attempt to burn up something ended up being nothing?

"I want Blaise to be my husband again!" She had such anguish in her voice that I _almost_ wanted to sit with her and show her empathy.

But I was far too angry, and ultimately frustrated. "And I want these neo-Grindlewalds to piss off, but that doesn't mean I'm going to design an elaborate lie and make my friend create a web of lies to destroy something that doesn't even help the cause at all!" That very nearly summed up the whole situation.

"I'm sorry." Mandy blew out a shaky breath, still looking up at me. "You were the only one I could count on. I knew you too well- you're always willing to help, even risking your life. Your reaction was too predictable, and I took advantage of that. I'm so sorry, Hermione." She dried up her tears and formed a small smile, trying to get me to follow.

"I accept your apology." I replied stiffly. "But the next time you decide to deceive someone to carry out your selfish plans, don't count on me again. Consider my dues paid to you." I said curtly, and turned swiftly on my heel. I stomped my way out of the house and promptly apparated to my best friend's house, where half a dozen little children ran around the one-story cottage. Harry's idea of a grand home was one with more than three bedrooms; but I would admit, it was quite cozy. Astoria greeted me kindly at the door, a purple colored half-apron grazing the lower portion of her robes.

I smiled at the picture-perfect trophy wife she looked to be. "Hello, Hermione. Harry had to leave to the East side of Eivenland. There was some sort of spotting of the neo=Grindlewalds." She rolled her eyes. "It's all very controversial, if you ask me." Her soft voice was something different, as I always had a brisk, yet feminine tone. And the girls around me spoke just as casually. But Astoria was so very _dainty_.

"Yes, well thank you for watching Scorpious. Remember, Astoria, this is just between use." I gave her a hard look, to which she promptly replied with a series of quick nods.

I gave her a small smile and beckoned Scorpious. He came to me easily, saying goodbye to Aleex , Ron's oldest son and daughter, Lily, and the two babies in cots (Albus and Carolionie). "Mummy, what did we do today?" Scori looked up at me curiously.

I pulled a small bag from the pockets of my black robes. "We went to Uncle Harry's for a little bit, then ate a lot of dessert at Sloane's Scone shop. Don't you remember?" He seemed to think for a moment.

His blue eyes light up brightly. "And there were dragons there, weren't there?" He smirked up at me, daring me to object.

I rolled my eyes, passed him the bag of scones I had been saving for a few days in one of the kitchen's refrigerators, and nodded. "Yes, son, there were dragons."


	17. What About Tonight?

I doted on Scorpious, whom sat right next to me at the dinner table. Draco was straight across from me, eating his meal like a fuming giant. What happened this time? I didn't dare ask, because I felt that I somehow was caused by me. So, I left well-enough alone and attempted to enjoy my meal. "Scorpious, you are excused from the table." Draco demanded royally, leaving no room for complaint. Scori was more than willing to leave his godforsaken peas on his plate (which never would have happened if Draco hadn't bid him farewell). "Go upstairs; I will be there shortly to draw your bath." He spoke levelly, not allowing his tone to rise for one second. Uh-ho, I knew that voice. He was getting ready to yell. Scori kissed my cheek softly before pattering off into the next hallway.

I kept eating, not daring to make eye contact with my husband. I wouldn't dare admit to one thing, if he didn't already know what it was! I would not be guilted or intimated for an answer. My fork shook in my unsteady hand as I finished my steak; how much more staring was he going to do before he grew tired of his own game? Not even I could pull that kind of eye contact off. I finally looked up and suddenly caught his glare. Oh, he was such a hateful wizard. "Yes, Draco?" I challenged him with a sneer of my own.

I wasn't up for childish ruses, and so he needed to spit out what exactly he wanted to say! But he stayed mute, leaning against his high back chair (as it were some sort of holy throne) and stared some more. It itched my fingertips to be under so much scrutiny, but I only sighed. If he was so bored and out of his wits, he could be so alone! I tossed my fork onto my plate and stood from my seat. "Where do you think you're going? You haven't eaten all of your dinner yet." His tone was full of vice, and so demanding that I nearly cowered. He hadn't spoken to me like that in months, since before we got together! Why the change of attitude? I ignored his comment and scooted my chair out, and turned to leave. As soon as I took my first step, an invisible brick wall appeared before. I kept trying to go forward, but it was no use. Suddenly, a squeezing feeling in my lungs caused me to clutch the wall for support. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

I turned to Draco was help, but he only gestured to the chair. My head started to pound with a hammer's rap, and it took all that I possessed not to scream out in agony. And if I screamed, would anyone hear me? I began wheezing, trying desperately to get some kind of air in my body. But the headache only grew and my throat only dried. I finally lunged for my seat and sat forcefully down. The pounding in my head ceased and fresh, new air filled my lungs that were just recently so deprived. I doubted I would ever take breathing for granted. My eyes definitely could not meet his now. What kind of husband used magic on their spouse to get them to stay in a room? What kind of man would put their wife under dark magic? I knew that no witty spell of Draco's could be without a dark origin! "Finish your London Broil. I know it's your favorite." Why was he doing this to me?

I blankly stared down at my cylinder tableware. There was no way I was eating now, I completely lost my appetite! I did love this hearty steak, but I wouldn't be able to touch it knowing Draco was forcing me to eat. My lower stomach began to cramp painfully, and it was like no other pain I had ever felt. I ignored the sensation at first, but then licks of what felt like fire began nipping inside my belly. My hands immediately went to clutch my stomach- it was no use, the pain was too much! I looked up at Draco, beginning to make and excuse for myself, but it was the blaze in his eyes that stopped me. _He_ was doing this to me, too. Wandless magic, I knew he was skilled. But I never knew that I would be the one he's use it on. "Stop!" I croaked out, moisture beginning to build on the tip of my eyelids. It felt like someone sliced apart my abdomen and began to pour salt all over it! It was agony, truly.

"Pick up your fork and eat your food." Draco said with his voice calm and steady. Was this his way of showing dominance? There were many other healthy ways of showing dominance- hanging out with guys, doing something impressive, talking rubbish to friends about things you never said to your girlfriend. In that list, there was not spell casting to force your wife to eat! This was wrong! But I picked up my fork and stuffed a cube of meat in my mouth, anyway. Again, as I did what he asked, the pain went away. I wanted to thank Merlin for his mercy, but I knew this was none of his doing. This was all a dirty Malfoy's fault. "You will learn that with compliance, comes prosperity. No harm shall come to you when you do as I say. You know that already, Hermione." His mocking tone was another blow to my pride as I continued to chew my food. I tried blocking out his voice, but it seeped into my ears and stayed on my mind. "If only you would listen to my requests, Hermione. There was something that I told you when we first came to share Scorpious and this home." I felt him get up and come around to my side of the table. His nose brushed against the nape of my neck, where he inhaled deeply and planted a small kiss.

"I told you that you were not to interfere with my work. That includes snooping through my associate's work." My heart dropped and fell to the bottom of my stomach. How did he know? Did Blaise know? Was Mandy alright; would Blaise have the nerve and stomach to punish Mandy for what she did? I dearly hoped he didn't. "You have bravery, Hermione, but I knew that when I asked for your hand." He chuckled deeply, nuzzling his face against my neck. "Ill-fated bravery, even if it had honest intentions." Draco scoffed loudly right next to my ear. "Did you honestly believe we would have left an important piece of the Dark Lord's bidding out in the open, for two nosy little know-it-alls to find? I would never allow Blaise to be that dense." He pushed himself away from me and sauntered back to his seat.

"I am thoroughly disappointed in you, love. And to think that you would disillusion our own son to follow through with your folly plans!" My eyed burned in humiliation; okay, I got it! I understood that I messed up by believing in Mandy, and it was wrong to cast a spell on my soon to forget where he was for the afternoon if he was questioned by anyone! I didn't care that Draco hated me for conspiring against his Dark Lord; he wasn't _my_ Lord!

"I was doing what was best for my family!" I suddenly shouted, like mouth diarrhea. It slipped from me without my consent, and now I knew I was going to pay for it. It just got so frustrating hearing him putting me down! I was a Gryffindor, and I was a Granger! I would take insults like those lying down.

"Is that so?" His beady grey opals swarmed with a hungry look as he condescended me. "Pretending that you are even capable of taking care of this family, how you suppose incinerating a very important piece of the Dark Lord's property is "doing what is best"? Hermione, had that truly been his, he would have hunted you down and _killed_ you." He hit his fist against the table. "I would have had to cover for you, and that is putting all of us in danger. Lord Voldemort would have stuck in a rotting cell and watched as his men raped your starving, broken body and then he would have tortured to you to his own devices. Death might have been your luckiest stroke!" His usually pale face was now beet red as he rambled on. I grew fearful of his words; I knew Voldemort was capable of all of this, yes. But I wasn't thinking like that when I found the spell to destroy the tapestry. I was only thinking that it would dispel us of his presence.

"I only wanted him out of my life." I replied quietly. Could he blame me? Voldemort was a madman with a shrunken, scaly body with the lack of a nose and heart! I was only doing what I thought was good.

"Yes, well, Hermione- he is a part of this world, whether or not you like it. He is going to win this war, and our family is going to be on the winning side. We will not live in shame with our heads hung low- you will be able to walk on the streets and for once look down on the blood traitors and magically born wizards!" He screamed, as if I was supposed to be grateful he chose the dark side.

"I don't want to look down on anyone, Draco! I want to live the quiet, peaceful lifestyle. And I wanted to be with you!" I purposefully said in past tense, because after this stunt I didn't want to share anything with him anymore. I didn't want anything to do with a monster like him, not anymore.

"That is not possible." He brought his voice down a few octaves and straightened out his suit, looking down at his wine glass once more. "Our son is not going to have to live through the trials that either of us went through. He will not be put down for his blood status, or his last name."

"Scorpious isn't going to be alive that long." I shot at him.

"I'm not talking about Scorpious. I'm talking about our biological son-" Draco began.

"No!" I violently shook my head. My fingers quickly went around my neck and unclasped the necklace, and I went to work sliding off the heavy ring he gave to me months ago. "No, I will not marry you. We will not have a son, and we will not be together anymore. Once this is over, I don't you to even speak to me again. Who do you think you are to cast hurtful spells on me?" I banged the table with an open palm, holding the ring between my index finger and thumb. "No husband of mine is going to hurt me! You may have a hold over me because you are more skilled at wand work, but I assure you- I will not hurt for long. You can't enjoy torturing a mute prisoner." I tossed the ring at him, and it hit him square in the chest. Before he could react, I bolted out of the dining room and ran straight up the stairs, willing myself not to trip. I scuttled down the grandeur hall and made it to my door before I felt his iron grip encompass my shoulder.

He turned me by my shoulder, slamming my back against the wall. I winced at his blow, but refused to cry out as the ache began. "You are not leaving. How many times must we go through this, Hermione?"

"Until you understand that a woman is treated much differently than your goon-like subordinates! Until you understand that I am your wife, not your follower!" I screamed in his face, hoping it would make him flinch away and back off. His beautiful, impeccable face was centimeters away from mine. He had a definite allure that made me want to melt right into him, but the maniacal look he possessed kept my body away from his own. I couldn't believe that I thought he was a _catch_. Sure, he was handsome and wealthy- sure he had respect and prestige in the Wizardry world, but he was also _this_. Crazy, unstable, faithful to a madman!

"You are whatever I need you to be." He slammed his hands on either side of my face, leaning in to me. "You are my woman, and you will fully submit to me- in every way conceivable." One of his hands trailed down my chest, across my stomach, and down my leg. It journeyed back up to the hemline of my flowy, knee length summer dress. I shuddered at the contact, half because I was frightened out of my wits and half because it was so pleasing to be caressed by a man I thought loved me. "You are crossing boundaries that I have set for good reason, and I don't _fucking_ appreciate it. Hermione, you need to be punished for what you've done." He muttered lowly, slipping his hand between my legs. I held my legs together as tightly as I could, but he pried them open as if I hadn't been putting any effort into it at all.

"Draco, stop! No, I don't want this!" I screeched, slapping his chest and attempting to claw at his face. I just wanted him off of me, and far away as possible!

"You need to understand that I am not going to play games with you. You will respect my property and privacy, by staying the fuck out of my things!" He plunged one finger, and it felt like he tore right through my walls. I could feel him moving around in my stomach.

"I'm sorry! Draco, I'm sorry, just please stop!" I was crying hot tears but he only kept eye contact with me as he thrust his pelvic against mine. Merlin didn't come raining down with all of his angels like I prayed he would- he stayed, far up in the sky and watched as I was defiled by the very man I learned to trust. I was still struggling against his body when he hit a spot that sent my legs numb, and I barely suppressed a moan by a hair's second.

Why did I allow it to feel good? Why was my body conspiring against my mind, enjoying being raped against a wall? I cried harder, begging him again to just stop his hurtful ministrations. I had only been with him (sexually), and he was always gentle and tender. Now, he was rough and mean with every movement he made. If it felt good, he hadn't done it on purpose.

"I ask nothing of you! I only want your happiness; I give you a beautiful home, a promising future, and a gentle caress every night. But is that enough for you, Hermione? Nothing is enough for you." He spoke spitefully down at me, and when I had enough leeway to take my body away from the stonewall, he pushed me back again. This time, it was enough force to create a pulsing ache along my spine. I howled at the pain, allowing myself to be responsive. There was no use hiding pain from him anymore.

"Mummy?" Scorpious' voice rang out, and Draco's eyes snapped to mine. I didn't want my boy to see me like this. He would have too many questions, and he was far too intelligent to not know what was going on.

"Not in front of our son." I spoke between my teeth, praying that I still shook some sort of fear into Draco. Before Scori's quick, sloppy footsteps sounded in the marble hall, I successfully pushed Draco off of me and stepped away from the scene. I stayed close to my husband, not wanting to anger him with any too-quick movements. "Mummy, what happened?"

I was earnest in wiping away the smeared mascara and left-over tears. They did no good for me, anyway. "What, poppet? Are you okay?" I struggled to keep my voice at a normal level, which was hard when there was knot the size of a golf ball lodged in my throat.

"I thought I heard crying. Who was crying? Was it you, mummy?" His calculating eyes searched our faces, looking for a good answer.

I shook my head, smiling down at my bright son. "No, Scorpious, no one was crying. Don't you need your bath water drawn?" I wanted to change the subject; I also wanted Scorpious away from the crime scene.

He shook his head. "No, I did it all by myself!" Scori's bright blue eyes shined with pride. "But can you help me? I don't want soap in my eyes like Father does it." He scrunched his nose in distaste. I chuckled lightly, suddenly missing my child's light aired attitude. I nodded briskly and followed him into his quarters, not daring to look back at the culprit. I would forever have that moment burned in my brain; who could do such a thing? Who could sleep with themselves at night, knowing they were the cause of a desperate woman's tears? I let it all drown out as I sang a light tune, humming when I forgot certain words of the lullaby. Scori didn't care either way; he was only glad that he had a woman for bathing company. His father rarely ever assisted him with showers, saying that Scorpious was already a man and needed to bathe alone. I thought it was nonsense; it wasn't like it was going to affect him when he got older- he wasn't going to get any older.

That familiar revelation rocked me to my core, bringing more moisture to my eyes once more. Soon, I wouldn't have Scori to lean on. I would only have myself, once more. "Mum?" He inquired softly, steering his hand-sized wooden boat atop the bubbles of the water he sat in. I hummed in reply as I began to lather shampoo in his hair. "Why do you and Father fight?"

I stopped my motions only for a moment before going on with my work. "Your father and I don't _fight_, poppet. We have _disagreements_ that make us yell, occasionally." In Scori's visions, I only ever saw us argue. I thought I could handle that- yelling wasn't so difficult. Kissing and a good night's sleep could solve that. But rape? Nothing could take back the horrible feelings he gave me. Nothing could solve the problem he created that night! "But we figure things out, Scorpious, because we love you." I winked at him.

"It works out, _every_ time?" He goaded, obviously wanting to get the full scoop.

I sighed, draping my hands over the tub's rim as I studied him. Merlin, he looked like his father! "Every time, Scori."

"What about tonight?" His soft lips were in a pout, as if to say that he had a answer he wanted to hear, but knew my own was not his.

**A/N: WOW, so he pushed the limit. BY THE WAY-**

**I don't, by any means, believe that rape is right or can be justified. If you or someone you know has been violated in any way (whether or not they are married), please seek help. Some people are under the illusion that just because you're married, non-consensual intercourse is not rape. That is WRONG. If you say no, its means no. Anything after that is a violation of your privacy, and is rape. **

**Poor Scori, though! We will see how this all fares out in the next chapter.**

**THANK YOU.**


	18. It Ends Tonight

**A/N: ARTIST OF THE WEEK-**

**_All American Rejects_: **

**The song I picked and put at the end of the chapter is called "It Ends Tonight**."

"I look at all of you- each and every face, even the ones I do not yet know." Professor Eiven spoke to all of us. Every student huddled in the swanky den of a small butterbeer lounge in the heart of Eivenland, all together in a congress of awaiting expressions. We resided in Eivenland for the last month and a half, and there had been no contact with any true professor. Sure, there were Aurors and mentors. But there weren't any real restrictions to follow, and so many of the students from both Hogwarts and other academies were beginning to make their own livings. Even Mandy was sucked into the craziness; she and Blaise were the statuesque couple, hosts of multiple backyard parties and do-gooders of their neighborhood. "You are all just young, fresh bodies and souls. As adults and companions, we are deciding to keep you here for another term of three weeks. The war… is looming very close, and it will be all too soon when the Ministry and scouts for Universities will be setting their sights on you."

Harry cleared his throat beside me, his hand locked tightly in Astoria's. "You are trying to justify condemning us to a magical prison as "giving us a break"? What about the braver, dear-hearted ones in this group? Are we allowed to accept the calling of Auror rankings and our rightful places in the new war coming?" The room was dead silent; it wasn't like when the designated group gathered in the Hog's Haven to create Dumbledore's Army- people weren't cheering and ranting Harry on. I doubted more than a handful agreed with him.

No one in their right mind wanted to go to war. I avoided Draco's meddling hand on my hipbone. I began to despise his touch after last week; it was an awful, disgusting experience to be near him now. We left Scorpious with the other children, in the next room where Professor Eiven set up a tranquilizing brain de-stimulation station for our… _projects_. I rolled my eyes at the sediment. "You are still enrolled in school, Mr. Potter. Your rightful position is a Seventh year student at Hogwarts, and for the time being this is Hogwarts. I understand your patriotism, but it is misplaced. Mr. Potter, you are doing the greatest service right now- taking care of your partner and adolescent subject. Not to mention the safety of your neighbors and residents of your community. This is where you belong, for the time." There was a glint in Eiven's eyes, and the usually playful and quirky man was gone.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Ernie MacMillan spoke out, his chin jutted out sharply. His image didn't fool anyone- he was probably the most shaken from the whole experience. He had one Patil sister to his side, sitting on a wobbly stool dragged form the bowels of the basement. "Why hasn't he arrived to address us?"

Eiven let out an exerted sigh. "The Ministry had his hands tied presently. Conjuring this property and submitting hundreds of students was a risky move in itself; the government sent their own to make sure we were running things legally and protectively. In effect, one professor is allowed remittance to enter at a time. Last month, they allowed both McGonagall and I to bring you. That kind of showmanship cannot be repeated." My eyebrows drew together; why would Dumbledore allow himself not to show up? Harry was living proof that Dumbledore knew ways around the Ministry and their rules. He did mostly whatever he wanted, and for that I was always thankful. Why be bashful about rule-bending now? Why, when we needed his guidance most?

"And contact with our families? Is that still severed?" I question boldly, ignoring the usual rouse of directed glances as I broke another silence. I could feel Daphne Greengrass-Wright's evil glare on me more than anyone else; it said, "_Who would dare care about you? Your parents are muggles anyway,"_ and I wanted to rip the smug look on her face when my face colored. I knew my parents would be worried about me- Valentine 's Day was soon arriving, and I always sent a little tidying gift to them. When they received no gift, or weekly letters months overdue, they would sure try to go looking for me, right? I was their only daughter! They had to be missing me!

Eiven shook his head briefly. "No, Mrs. Malfoy. Any outside correlations could potentially harm you more than do you any good. Owl interceptions are not unheard of, and are widely popular around these harsh times. Worry not, we have sent chain letters to every one of your parents- stating that you are currently unavailable for letters and visits."

"And if our parents wish to extract us from the program?" Pansy spat, her squinted face looking more and more petrifying as she spoke.

"Then you will be documented as expelled in your transcript, Mrs. Weasley. It would not be wise for your parents to do so, as they have already been told. Fear not, students." We still looked at him, as he was the middle of the room. "I will do anything it takes to ensure your safety. I promise that this where you are safest." As Draco shifted beside me, I knew that wasn't true. That wasn't close to the truth.

This whole program- being unsupervised by professors and mature adults, the whole lets-be-a-parent-with-no-experience, and the lack of outside communication, was a rotten idea. This was all wrong… where was our freedom, our choices in life? Everything began to revolve around our "children" and "spouse" and it became less of a project and more of a miserable life of a chore! That was _not_ schooling. That was _not_ right! I would have never been… taken advantage of, had I not been thrust into this situation and place. Eiven offered hugs to emotional couples, but I followed Harry and Ron out of the tavern promptly when Draco began to bicker with Theodorre Nott and Blaise. "This is bullocks!" Ron screeched, his ears as red as tomatoes.

Harry and I nodded in agreement. "And there's nothing _he_ can do about it. He's just buying time before the Ministry pulls the plug on this project. You know they won't want to fund an ill prosperous, free program for us. That's a debt they know not even we can pay back." I said lowly, not wanting to cause a ruckus outside. We didn't really trust anyone but ourselves. Trusting outside people was dangerous, if not just silly. "But there's something missing…" I pressed my fist to my lip gently as I held the ball of my elbow with a folded arm. "I still don't understand why Dumbledore hasn't made an appearance."

Harry nodded, his glossy eyes concentrated on a pattern on the concrete floor. "I've been thinking the same, Hermione. It isn't like him at all to not speak to his students at a time like this- he hasn't come to any of us, right?" He looked at each of us pointedly. Ron and I shook our heads. If he had arrived at my house, I would have Flooed Harry in right away. "Good, me either." He sighed; we all knew that wasn't any good news. It just meant we were all useless and oblivious together! "I mean, do we even have a clue where we are?"

I looked around the land quickly; these days, I spent less time asleep and more time thinking of how to escape. I knew most of the landscape of Eivenland, or as far as the Aurors allowed us to go. Where would the Forbidden take me? To nowhere, or to some place? "No, I've recorded the different weather and animals I've seen. There aren't any real historical or meaningful landmarks here, and the town name isn't even real." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "There's nothing here that separates us from being in Western United States in the fall, or Northern Mexico in the spring, or even Iceland in mid-July! And as we cant be in all three places at once, we have to be in one. Or, this is some sort of simulation." I shrugged my shoulders, not believing that idea myself. There were so many places with our weather and landscape, it was impossible! And there were no navigational maps in the library, of course.

"Well, it isn't of those seasons right now. Astoria keeps a detailed calendar, just incase we acquire some sort of cabin fever." Harry pursed his lips and rolled his neck around a few times, hands in pockets and tongue in cheek.

"_Cabin fever_?" Ron inquired quickly, his voice coming out in a mousy squeal.

"Yes, Ron, it's when a group of people are in one enclosed setting for a period of time. Especially people that aren't at all used to cramped spaces, or seeing the same people every single day." I tapped a lonely finger on the temple of my head. "What about _stimulation_? Surely, that's what Professor Eiven has done for us."

Ron shook his head. Since when did he have ideas that differed from my logical definitions and Harry's adventurous opinions? "No, this can't _all_ be fake. They can't, even with the almighty Ministry's help, have made this entire thing up on a short time's notice. Eiven did say that the neo-Grindlewalds' were planning to strike Hogwarts very soon, meaning Dumbledore knew about it just before it may have happened, or not." Ron shrugged. "Either these blokes were trying to scare us all into leaving, as we did, or Dumbledore sent us here for a reason."

"Or maybe Dumbledore knows nothing about this." Luna Lovegood said conspiringly, closing the wooden door behind her with a gentle _thump_. All our eyes turned to her. How did she unlock the door? We just cast a spell onto it! And there was a silencing charm on our conversation! Perhaps she was guessing at what we were saying? "This can't be our Headmaster's doing. He would have never left us with a superior supervisor, especially as we are underage students that were "supposedly" about to be under attack." I was always weary about what she said. Merlin help her, she was born into yellow journalism! She couldn't help exaggerating and over-analyzing things. It was what her father did for the Squibble. But her words did make sense, and I suppose that I _was_ being impressed by her sudden show of courage. It wasn't easy making an assumption so large.

People like the Ministry would never believe you until it happened.

"We _have_ Aurors on every corner." Ron shrugged it off.

"Wait, we're all seventh years, right? No one in this program is a year under?" Harry began, his voice trailing off as he was leading us to something. I nodded, taking into account the others from Salem Academy and such. "Meet at my house tomorrow evening, after the evening shift of Aurors have mad their rounds. Unfortunately, our spouses cannot know about this. I don't want to add anyone we haven completely cleared as unsuspicious."

We nodded as a group. I had rather leave finely-skilled people like Dean Thomas (a complete prodigy with the repair of structural and physical malfunctions), Blaise Zabini (who was as great a potion master as Tom Riddle himself), and Astoria (a source that might have been wonderful to have, just incase our worst enemies were the men we laid with every night) out of this, than be suspicious of them every waking moment of the next three weeks.

"_**When darkness turns to light,**_

_**It ends tonight.**_

_**And just a little insight**_

_**Won't make this right,**_

_**It ends tonight."**_


	19. When You're Gone

**A/N: **

**Merry Christmas, everyone! **_**Happy Christmas **_**to all my blokes out there : ). **

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK-**

**AVRIL LAVIGNE. The song I vibed to while I wrote this was **_**"When You're Gone"**_**. **

**Review!**

I bathed Scorpious with little to no hassle, and he slipped easily into sleepwear. What was up with him? He was never so easy and kind to my tender migraines. When I saw him sitting patiently on his fancy dragon themed duvet atop his small bed, I eyed him with more suspicion than before. "What are you playing at?" I asked curiously, wiping my wet and soapy hands off on a hand towel and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing!" He supplied quickly, his fast-moving lips going to work and he bounced on his knobby little knees. "I just love my mummy very much. More than I love my daddy." He clarified easily. "I love you this much." He held up both of his index fingers at my eye level and spread them out to my shoulder width. "And a lot more." I nodded and let it go; maybe he was just a little hyper from dinner and decided to flatter me with some tokens of love? I carried on with our nightly rituals, tucking him in bed and reading a story until his eyes drooped down low. When I got up to move away, his little hand shot of his blanket and touched my arm. "No, stay, mummy! Sleep with me and Loopsy tonight!" Scori whined loudly, hugging my arm and his stuffed dragon "Loopsy" to him tightly.

Draco almost threw a fit when he learned his son "named a pet stuffed animal a trashy house elf name"; I thought it was cute. When I asked him why he named his green and blue scaled dragon he replied, "because his tail is shaped like a loop," and I honestly didn't see a problem with any of it. Draco… just his name brought shivers to my body all over again. We didn't sleep in the same rooms anymore. Separate parts of the house housed our sleeping forms, and the only thing that seemed to stay between us was Scorpious. And if Harry was as great as I knew him to be, that wouldn't be for too long. I would be out of this place, with Scorpious in hand. I finally nodded and got comfortable under the thick blankets. Sure,, this wasn't nearly as comfortable as my own bed… but I could deny Scori anything he wanted.

He kept tossing and turning. "Scori, poppet, stay still and fall asleep." I muttered loosely, only wanting some peaceful sleep after my hectic day.

"We can't leave." He murmured in my ear, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was also far too eerie for my comfort. I shot up in bed and scooted away from my little son, muttering a spell to turn on the chandelier above us.

"Scori, why did you say that?" I questioned him with a serious look on my face. What made him get so close to my ear? And what exactly did that mean?

"Last night, Dumblely visited me." He spoke quietly, as if it were a secret he was trying to keep from someone else in the room. It was sore nickname for such a powerful wizard like Dumbledore, but Scori had his very own naming system he worked on. "He told me that you were going to make us leave father in the dark of the night." Scori pulled at a loose thread. "He said father was going to hurt Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." It sounded so simple and true, but I had to keep a level head. How was any of this true? He leaned in and cupped my ear, whispering against my sensitive hearing canal. "Dumblely said he will kill Uncle Ron tomorrow night if we leave."

I stared at my son, who wore a dead serious face. How did he know Harry and Ron planned the escape for tomorrow night? And just how did Dumbledore "visit" him? It was probably just some sick, well-thought out dream he fathomed. Or Draco had something to do with it… but how would Draco know about it? "What are you talking about, Scori?" I whispered back. "Please stop talking like this. Mummy doesn't like it." I would _not _have my son talking about death so easily; he had a wonderful life, and there was no considering an ending for anyone so soon. "Your father would do no such thing to your Uncle Ron." Before seventh year, I would have believed that statement from my own mouth. But not now. Not when I knew just what he was capable of!

"Mummy, I'm not lying! Dumblely came to my room! He sat down right there and told me everything!" Scori pointed a sitting chair by his toy box, large enough for a man like Draco to be comfortable. "Look, he gave me these!" Scori opened his side drawer, and rolling lazily around was a few lemon drops that Dumbledore always had on hand. I covered my mouth with a shaky hand as I picked one up and held it to my eyesight. "He said you wouldn't believe me." There was a pout to his tone. "So he told me to give you this once we were alone." And he pulled a small object from beneath his fluffy feather pillow; it was wrapped in a fancy cotton handkerchief, and the tension within my stomach rose as the seconds ticked away in his unveiling manner.

A choked sob filled the room as a small, white tooth laid on the palm of his hand. I felt at my dry teeth in a conscious manner. I was eleven and my last fell out when I was in Hogwarts, and when I lived with my parents I was always deliciously paid by the "tooth fairy" for my fallen pieces. I left my tooth under my pillow for one entire week before I crumbled into wet tears and a sloppy look. Dumbledore personally asked my problem and I explained my situation; I was fast losing faith in the woman I believed in devoutly all my childhood years. So, in the middle of the night I felt my pillow shift and in the morning, my tooth was gone. There sat three sacks of lemon drops, and once I got to know Dumbledore and his odd ways, I understood that he was the thief who stole my tooth and replaced it with delectable sweets. And now, here I was staring at the tooth that I never told anyone about.

Dumbledore _had _visited him. He _did _foresee Draco killing one of my best friends.

I _wouldn't _be leaving with Harry and Ron tomorrow night.


	20. You'll Think Of Me

Draco held me close as we glided across the dance floor, but I knew his spirit wasn't in it. I didn't believe he any longer had a heart, but if there was a pumping vessel in that lonely, dark ribcage of his I assumed it was as cold as an icy lake on the banks of Oxford, where my father grew up and often made me visit in the years before his mother died. That was why I no longer rested my head upon his chest, and that was why I made sure to keep my distance from him the entire night. It wouldn't do to fraternize with the enemy- I knew to keep away from wizards lacking a heart. People like Draco gave no care to the basic emotionality of humans like me. He only cared for his fellow Death Eaters, and sometimes for his son. But occasionally. I felt like he loved me- or liked me. In any sense, it didn't matter. Draco wasn't mine, and I was okay with that. "I want to bed you tonight, Hermione. I want to touch my wife, even if she feels that we are no longer one being. I want us to share one heartbeat in our bed, Hermione Malfoy, and I want you to feel like my woman."

His warm voice made me shiver, and I suddenly changed my mind about his body temperature. There was heat and warmth in his voice and touch, because there was near fire atop my alabaster skin where his fingers trailed up and down. How could he continue to ignite flames where there was no kerosene? Why was he given the gift of allurement, when I made it clear (mentally) that I never wanted him near me for the next millennia? "We cannot make love, Draco. You aren't my husband anymore." Even if I still wore his engagement ring, I didn't believe in his promise to me. It was broken when he finally admitted Voldemort was the deciding factor. It was broken when he yelled and patronized me in front of our son. It was irreversibly shattered when he shoved me against the wall and… soiled my body in a way that I would never forgive him for. "We have no ties to one another. You no longer belong to me, and I no longer belong to you." I murmured against his throat as the song ended.

The folly vows we exchanged in our first "home" by Dumbledore's name were broken- he mistreated me and I allowed him to use me. There was nothing left for us. "Your body will always be mine, Hermione." I yanked away from him, but it was no use- we were on a crowded platform with five other couples and some of the Auror staff. No one was paying any attention to us, so no one saw my struggle. "Your heart will always rest in my palm, and if I deicide to crush it with one well-phrased symphony of pain and pleasure, I will. That is your dilemma, Hermione, you think that you chose to be with me."

"I did. I consciously made the decision to be your girlfriend!" I spat testily, glaring at him with a wild flare in my stance. We stopped moving in the middle of the dance floor and stared at one another.

"No." Draco eased out and grabbed my arm tight in his grasp. "There is a reason you haven't moved all of your things out and roomed with Potter or Weasel. Something, right here," he planted our entwined hands over my heart and leaned in, "keeping you here with me. It's in your heart, and in your mind. Forever yours, I am. And you are forever mine." I shook my head angrily and snatched my hands from his grasp, effectively backing into Padma and Ernie in my fit. She stumbled with an '_oof_', but carried on when I sent an apologetic smiled from behind my shoulder. "Don't make a scene, Hermione." He hissed in a low tone, but brought my back against him and carried on dancing like it was nothing.

Did this struggle mean nothing to him? Was this normal and healthy to him? Well, it wasn't. All of this was dark and forced… and I didn't want to have any part of it. "You don't love me, Draco. You don't love anyone." The ring on my finger symbolized the hold he had on me, and the bruise around my wrists and shoulders proved that he knew nothing near to love than he thought. I didn't even think he was capable of it. "Not even yourself." I murmured to him once more, but honestly- how many times had I told him that? There was a phrase floating out there, "you can not love another if you first do not love yourself", and that was our circumstance. He didn't love who he was, how was he supposed to love me? "I want to leave. I want to go home." I didn't leave much argument when I swiftly turned around and strode off the dance floor. I grabbed my cloak from the closet by the door and smiled politely at everyone in my passing through. I rejected offered hugs and slurred conversation, instead breaking free through the front door of the Finnigan house and far beyond the front porch. Our home was not far from here, perhaps a street or two, and I had seen much worse than the dark and a few boogey men.

Ron was happy with his choice, Harry was happy with his choice, bloody hell- Pavarti and Dean just announced their real engagement the other day! I hadn't come out with my own, since I hardly believed it was ever going to happen. After this whole project deal, he and I were done. I would ignore him at every corner of Hogwarts, and when we graduated I was moving far away from Scotland- perhaps back to Muggle London? Draco would be out of my life forever. I would be happy. I could only assume that he chose to apparate to the house, as I didn't hear anyone behind me and he was already undressing in our room by the time I made it up the stairs. His glistening body still turned me on immensely, but the potential pleasure that his physique could promise was not worth the emotional turmoil that it caused. Draco didn't spare another glance at me as he undid his black tie and tossed it carelessly on the ground. I rolled my eyes. He was messy and disgusting.

I couldn't help it. He was so bloody infuriating! "Traitor." I muttered hatefully, and the evilness in my tone must have peaked his interest, because his platinum head slowly rose from working out his buttons to my twisted features. He had an equally venomous look, but I didn't retreat like I might have been when this fiasco first began. "You're nothing but a disgusting, pig-headed traitor! A traitor to your family, a traitor to your friends, and most of all, a traitor to me!" I screamed loudly, pointing a devilish finger at him from across the bed. "I gave you my body, I gave you my trust- I gave you a son!" My opals suddenly gained moisture, as the impact of my words actually hit _me_. "I've given you everything, Draco! Everything! All I ever wanted back in return was you." But he never gave it to me. He was never there. He never helped, he never listened, he never cared. "But there you were, dancing around with me in your arms, whispering sweet little words and pronouncing your temporary love! Do you enjoy hurting me, Draco?"

"I have no idea what you're going on about, Hermione! You wanted more time, I gave you it! You wanted no house elves, I took care of it! I am trying to be the man that you want me to be. You have unresolved issues with yourself, Hermione, and you're trying to pin those problems on me." He turned his back on me and forced his shirt off until he was down to his wife beater. "You'd be a great catch if you weren't so hung up on all of your needy girl complexes." He muttered angrily, and that just did it for me! I fumed as I pushed down my stockings and collected them in a ball. They had the perfect elasticity to strangle him with… if I were capable of murder. Oh, but I was so close! It was his weapon, the whole needy-girl complex- where he explains that I try to create fights and make up excuses to argue when I feel that I'm not needed immediately. That was so untrue! Sure, I was used to fighting and arguing nonstop around Harry and Ron… but that didn't mean I had that sort of Type "A" personality with me.

I tried viciously to unhook the clasp of my ruffled knee-length dress, but in all of the angle that I tried, it just didn't catch. I bet I'd be a great catch if I was more flexible, too! Bloody hell, his voice was in my head! My twisted itself so quick that it was painful, but I glared daggers at his back anyway. He was almost out of his coal dress pants when I tossed my ring at him furiously, stalling his movements instantly. "And for the record, I'm not creating a fight with you. This is my way of telling you that I never want you to touch my body, or even glance at me naked ever again! Unbelievable what a man can do to the woman he thinks he loves!" I screamed once more before stomping into my walk-in closet, which was equipped with an overhead lamp and all of the clothes I could ever imagine wearing in my life. From fancy to casual, Draco made sure I had an outfit for every occasion. In a fit of rage, I tossed all of the shoes from their slots and tore down the decorative wallpapers. Why wouldn't this damn dress come off?

I slumped into a pile of nothing on the ground, surrounded by a mess of my own belongings. Why didn't my husband love me? Why did he take advantage of my weakness and soil me against the wall of our home? I banged my fists against the floor in frustration, but I quit when I realized it hurt more than it did any good. I just wanted him to love me, and I wanted that day to get out of my mind. It would be better if I could forget it and never think back on the wrong. But hadn't I done that all too often with Draco? Ignoring his deceit and pain was what got us here in this situation. And here I was to stay.


	21. Somebody That I Used To Know

A/N: I re-wrote this chapter so many times, it's not even funny. Hope you enjoy it.

We successfully ignored each other as the days dragged on, and if anyone around us noticed it, they didn't comment on it. It was like our marriage was the dirty little secret that floated around- no body knew how it began, and no one could understand why it was still alive, but we just were. Scorpious sang one of his favorite songs softly, his soft melodic voice Christening my ears against all of the harshness that surrounded me. "Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh. I'm going to make this place your home." I smiled down at my son- he was so brilliant and was practically great at everything he did. Whether it be signing or peeing, he was just fantastic at it!

When he stood and bowed at his finish, I sat my Muggle novel down and clapped accordingly. "Bravo, poppet, bravo!" He soon went back to his toy dragons, as they were spread all along the white Persian rub beneath him, and began rambling about all of the different species of dragons he loved most. His beautiful song still rung in my head, even if held little significance to his own mind. This place was not our home, and it never would be- this place was a lie, we were a mountain of lies, our small creek of lies still constantly fed this little boy with fibs and little white lies… but it was a lie! I couldn't very well just come out and say such a thing, so I kept it all within myself and stayed still. "I love you, Scorpious, very dearly." I found myself saying, like I would never see his beautiful face again. I tossed aside my book and held my arms out for him; he was my home, and so wherever he was, I would belong.

He was short and stubby that his "prideful stride" was more of a wobble, but it looked so elegant to me. "Why are you crying, mummy? Have I done something wrong?" I shook my head and nuzzled my nose against his short curls. "Has Father done something wrong?" I hesitated but nonetheless shook my head to quell his thirst for the truth. I didn't ever want him to think less of father, just because of the problems he and I shared. But then again, none of this was real- and none of this would matter in a few months. It would all just… disappear. "Then why on Earth would you be crying, mum? Unless someone has stolen your toy?" I chuckled in the shallow mirth that Scori allowed me. What was I going to do without my daylight, once the project was over?

"I believe it is time for your nap, Scorpious. Leave your mother to peace, go on." I wanted to rebel against Draco's commands, but Scori slipped from my soft grasp before I could tighten my hold on him; he gathered his most prized toys and scampered off down a hallway without a second word. Meanwhile, his vile father leered down at me.

"You have not been feeding pathetic lies down his throat, have you?" Draco's nasty drawl sent little insects of a gross nature under my skin. I chose to ignore his insinuations and instead carried about the task of cleaning after Scori's lunchtime mess. "Still not uttering a word to me?" His pompous scoff made my knuckles whiten as I held onto his green, plastic Hungarian Horntail dragon. "Perhaps it's better this way; some tarty lads assume yapping, bantering chits are more of a challenge. I prefer the mute ones, so that my demeaning and commands are far easier for them to coerce with." As much as I wanted to shoot a nasty curse his way, I kept my wand in my pocket and slammed the trunk of his toys shut before wiping off the arts & crafts area Scori turned our crystal-paned tea table into. "Oh, what a brave farce you're parading on, Hermione. I do wonder how many dirty, too-close-to-home insults it is going to take to get those lips moving." I sighed, only for his dignity- didn't he realize how stupid he looked trying to get a rise out of me?

"An owl dropped off a letter from home for you. I suggest you read it immediately; it very well may be your bitch-beckoning from your precious Dark Lord. Wouldn't want to make your _Master _wait, would you?" There, I said words! Was he happy, or some sort of content? His smirk quickly dispersed but I slipped away from the room before he could suck me into more conversation but his reaction; the less I saw of him, the better! We were like two very toxic chemicals- if we mixed too fast or too strong, we were potent and highly dangerous. As I undressed and put on my night outfit, I began to wonder what life might have been like if I hadn't came back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. What if I had taken that Salem Academy proposal to study over seas for a year? What if I had taken the Ministry's offer to work under a very notable witch in the Dark Magic Defense Corps? Or perhaps, what sort of life could I have had if my parents had never received the Hogwarts letter when I was eleven?

I knew it wasn't wise to dwell on things that never happened and never could, since time was gone for such things- but it was hard to accept _this _as my fate! That _this _was the kind of lifestyle I was actually living! I helped Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived! I was a second-hand warrior for the last six years, how in bloody hell did something like this happen to me? Scorpious changed everything for me, and I knew this was never going to go away. What exactly did they with our surrogate children, anyway? They were living, breathing, growing things! Sure, magic created them, but what destroyed them? "Mummy! Mum, mummy!" Something… weird happens when a mother hears her child calling to her in despair. I wasn't so sure if time stops or speeds up, or if I was really floating to his room on a cloud- maybe I was just going so fast? Or maybe I was going too slow, for I did feel like my cheeks jiggled in slow motion as I bolted from my room to his down the hall.

"Scorpious!" I screamed his name, but the raving lunatic holding my son by his neck was not even the least bit fazed. "Get out of my house! Let my son go!" I went to lurch forward at him, completely forgetting the fact that I was a witch and had a properly function wand, but a strong arm stopped me by my middle. I followed the arm to Draco's face, where he shook his head mutely at me and looked back at the scene.

"Who would have thought, _me_? Me, in _Draco Malfoy's _home. In his precious son's chambers!" The long-haired, pointed face of a man cackled with glee, as if this situation brought out the light in his day. Scorpious faced us, his back flush against the man's legs- the bony-fingered man was going to leave finger marks on him! "His precious little poppet- oh, he looks just like you." How did this man get in our home in the first place? I assumed everything was locked tight with spells, and the patrolling Aurors? What were they here for if not to keep us safe? "And your features have tainted him, only in the slightest." It was the first time he looked at me, and it was with such hatred that I almost looked away. His eyes were green and wild like the snake-infested grass fields my grandfather worked in as a child. He obviously knew Draco… but what did he want with my son?

"Send my son to me. I don't know exactly what you want…" I started off shakily as I fidgeted with my fingers at my side, "but I promise that whatever it is, we can get it for you. Is it money? We can meet any price you fancy." Sure, it wasn't my money that we would be bargaining with, but I opened my legs to Draco with virginity in the process- he owed me for the rest of my life. Whatever capital this lowlife asked for wouldn't be a big enough tag, anyway.

He laughed, in my direction and then twisted Scori's body around to prove a point. "Is she serious?" He laughed some more when Scori cried harder, obviously very confused at this man's madness. I was just as bewildered- if not money, what else did he come here for? Did he want something of the Dark Lords? Did he want Draco? "She's fucking serious, isn't she?" The loon directed the question at Draco this time, going for a more dramatic approach as his eyes bounced around the room and he feigned a surprised gasp. And though his melodramatic antics, I noticed that the wand he held in his left hand was one that I recognized- how could I not, when I stared at it every night before I went to sleep? Draco always put his wand on top of the nightstand before he went to the en suite for a shower. So that's why Draco wanted to take this precautionary route- he had no wand to defend himself with. Well, unlike his, my wand was protected by multiple security spells; no one but myself could use my wand. I went into my left pocket, but realized that I had no pockets, I changed right before I ran over here.

So we were defenseless, in the wizardry sense, and I was in little shorts and a thin top. "Perhaps there is something we can work out, after all." The creepy stranger roamed his eyes over my body, and suddenly I felt filthy all over. I needed another shower, but not because of any real need- it was just the nasty film his eyes left over my skin. "What kind of man would care about the likes of blood status, when a mud blood has the body of a goddess? They cannot truly be as filthy as our fathers taught us, right, Draco?" And he said _Draco _with such conviction and hyper that I assumed he was in love with him- not even I spoke my husband's name with such luster. I ignored the "dirty blood" comments and failed to hide my blush when he mentioned my body was that of a goddess'. I couldn't really take a compliment from a loon, could I? He was off his rocker, anything and everything he said wasn't actually real. "I doubt you'd find any reservations in whoring yourself, don't you?"

"Do not regard my wife like that, Avery!" Draco's voice was calm in a maniacal sense- if only I had snatched my wand from the dressing cabinet! We wouldn't have to stand here and be tortured with oddly-placed phrases and his loony mantra.

"What would you do about it? I am the Lord here, Draco! Finally, _I'm _the one bossing _you _around! _I'm _Lord Malfoy, the seventeen year old boy no one messes with! I'm the Dark Lord's right hand, I get the ladies and the big, fancy home! _I _am Draco Malfoy, everything works out perfectly for me, on the drop of a dime. Didn't you know?" So the little crazy Avery wanted to be just like Draco? Why in the world would someone want that? "_I _am the one with the intelligent, characteristically enhanced son- and I get the girl, _me_! I snag Harry Potter's lapdog and turn her into the doting wife, because I am Draco Malfoy. **I. Am. Draco. Malfoy**." _Okay, we get it, you want to be like your favorite childhood villain_, I wanted to scream. I just wished Avery's sick fantasy had nothing to do with Scori and I.

"You are nothing but pathetic, Avery." I took Draco's hand when he began and squeezed it firmly to signal that that was probably not the best thing to say to this little freak of nature. "You can never be- your hair will never be as fair as mine, your walk will never have enough stride, your face will never be able to twist into a smirk evil enough to be my own. Let go of your fantasy, please; everything that I have in my life I have worked very hard for. My family now is what matters most to me, and I doubt that you will ever truly understand that. The only thing you can see is your all-consuming need for power that will never be yours- you no longer belong to our side, Avery Thomasville. I rejected your appeals to the Dark Lord out of my own _pity _for you- pity that you should have taken as _mercy_!" Draco let go of my hand and took a big step forward. "I didn't filter your application through simply because I didn't think you deserved to be a Death Eater, and moreover because there were other things in life you needed to see before joining our ranks. I was not afraid of you, or even the least bit threatened by your lack of true ambition. But I see now that I was right in my decision- you did not wish to idolize the Dark Lord, but to immortalize me."

My eyes widened at that- "immortalizing" usually meant death for a man that couldn't live forever. Muggles tried to "immortalize" their most prized pop stars or public icons all of the time by murdering them or causing great injuries to befall them in accidents. From my husband's demeaning speech, I took from it that Avery was a failed applicant for the Death Eater initiation process? I still couldn't the last dots that finished the scene- how the hell did he know where to find us and how the hell did his plan work? He didn't seem that sharp of witted to me. "The great Grindewald accepted me with open arms. Seems I was good enough for his people."

"But not for mine. Death Eaters are not "good enough", we are the very finest." Draco replied through gritted teeth." My jaw dropped. Avery was from Grindewald's flock of soldiers?


	22. Hold Your Breath & Count To 10

**A/N: So, if you guys couldn't tell from the last chapter, this Avery Thomasville is a crazy young kid that is a part of a Grindlewald's army. In former chapters I have mentioned Grindlewald's new appearance. Avery is very in love with the person that Draco Malfoy is and wishes to be him.**

**He wants to have Hermione and Scorpious, only because Draco has them. This like a crazy stalker/creeper that superstars/celebrities have. If you have anymore questions, PM me or review with the question. Thanks.**

"Put my son down, right now." Draco's tone was deadly, but it wasn't like I hadn't felt his wrath before. I was only glad it was directed at another and not myself. The silence that followed was only shattered by the clicks of the front door, which was put in place when we first moved in to alert us when someone opened and closed any door in the house- Scorpious was a sleepwalker. Draco seized his moment and rammed Avery into the wall, knocking over Scori's high bed and successfully crashing into every last glass ornament we set up around our son's room. I snatched Scori to me forcefully and hugged him roughly, leaving little to no air for him. Heavy footfalls sounded behind me, but I couldn't care less who it was. Who did I have to be afraid of right now? My husband was amongst the most faithful of the largest mass murder in history, my best friends taught me to duel and defend myself in harsh weathers and with very little mercy, and my worst nightmare was currently beneath my husband's body, being pummeled to the ground.

A sick part of me enjoyed hearing Avery's cries and pleas for a quick death, or maybe he just wanted help? I didn't know and honestly, I cared none about what he had to say. The best thing Draco ever did was beat the shit out of him, he _was _the cause of everything in the first place. "Until he can't breathe!" I hissed at my husband, to which Draco nodded and stood up in an obeying manner, only to begin stomping his foot down upon Avery's mouth like he was a school of infesting cockroaches. Scorpious dug his little head into the crook of my shoulder and I stroked the back of his head soothingly; if I had the stomach, I would have been the one flogging the psychotic fan of Draco's! I certainly had the drive, anger, and adrenaline pumping rapidly though my magical veins. "Shh, poppet." I whispered into his ear and held him tightly against me, promising myself that he would from here on, sleep with us in our bed. I would never take that kind of risk again.

"Malfoy! Malfoy- enough! Look… look!" I heard Ron's voice take a queasy edge by the end of his small, simpleton sentences. "The blood… he's dead!" Ronald's wand began shaking in his hand as he shrieked across the room. Harry and Blaise shoved past the frightened redhead to the true scene, where Avery was unfortunately still alive- he was moaning much to my irritation, rolling about in his own mess. It took the combined strength of our two neighbors to pull Draco off of him. Between the physical hits and the mental ones I was sending Avery, the nasty wanker shit and pissed himself. The smell started to waft my way, closest to the door.

"Vermin." I spat towards his weak body. I had never experienced this sort of protectiveness or automatic defense mode before, even in heavy battle. Being mean and vengeful was not in my nature, it wasn't something that came easy! But this piece of scum… he had everything coming to him. "Lock him in our cellars, Draco. You aren't finished with him." There was a warning tone hidden beneath the calm way I was trying to act, at least in front of Harry and Blaise. I didn't want to come off as some loony woman that loses all of her marbles when her kid is almost kidnapped. _I am not crazy_, I repeated to myself over and over again. This was a natural reaction… the want of a sick pervert's blood on your hands, that was a reaction that was normal, right?

"Hermione, you need to-" Harry approached me warily, but I swung around defensively and hugged my baby tight to me.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Harry!" I shrieked at him, ignoring the soft wails starting within my son's throat. "Just get away from me!" And I did what I never thought I'd do- I pulled out my wand on my best friend and pointed it in his face threateningly. If I was not mistaken, I heard a low growl of pleasure sound from beside me, where I could only imagine Draco was standing. No matter what our trouble thought this marriage and the last few events, we always stuck by one another. He protected me, I protected us. That was how our dynamic yet dysfunctional duo worked. Irritation built inside of me for two main reasons- one, Harry was unmoving and Ron was standing beside him with his freckled jaw hanging wide open. Two, Draco was uncomfortably close to me and kept making these weird animalistic noises only loud enough for me to hear; was he really getting turned on at such an unappreciated time as this? "Leave my home! We… our family needs to be alone right now, Harry." I tried a more civil approach, but it only made Harry's eyebrows raise.

"Are you feeling alright, 'Mione? I think we should call our professor and inform him of the attack." He spoke assertively, just as he always did. He was Harry Potter, boy wonder, the one who lived… Harry was born to solve mysteries, assert situations, and tell a truth from a lie. It was a curse that I was usually only too happy to bear the weight of, but now I had a family- a sensitive son and an aloof husband that I needed to sort out at the moment. Our Professor, the entire Hogwarts' staff, and this bloody community could burn to hell for all I cared.

"There isn't much need, Potter, the Aurors were notified the moment they stepped onto our utopia." Draco sounded like he was spitting nails in that short little tidbit of dialogue; I knew it wasn't the easiest thing for him to speak to Harry civilly, but he was attempting it.

"_They_?" Harry parroted the word. "As in more than one?"

"Yes, you're just bloody brilliant, Potter." Draco muttered sarcastically. "'_They'_, a plural noun, means more than one." I usually stepped in by now to curb their banter, but that wasn't the direction this conversation was going. "We were attacked tonight, and I believe this was a purposeful task- my home was targeted during this ambush, Potter. Were your little brats snatched from their peaceful sleep, eh?" He said forcefully. He did make a point there, but as the initial high adrenaline served me with wore off, my eyes were droopy and my arms were getting sore from holding my growing son- and honestly, I wasn't so blindly angry anymore.

"Draco, that isn't to be compared-" I started softly.

"Bullocks!" He screeched and walked purposefully up to Harry's frame, whom was considerably shorter than him. My wand was already withdrawn, since it was completely foolish how I responded to my best friends in the first place. "My family was threatened this eve, and all bloody Potter can think of is how he's going to run off and play hero! I don't give one or two bloody fucks how many of them were here, or whatever the bloody hell damage they've done to our community. This scum waltzed right into my home and violated every principle and mannerism I have set forth in this home- there will be no hero played tonight, Wonder Boy, because _I _am the villain here and I refuse to let another threaten to take what is mine!" My heart swelled at the way Draco was speaking of us, his little family, and it made me redden at the cheeks. But the more responsible Hermione Granger was back in her place and I loved both of these men very dearly- I didn't want to see an unnecessary fight break out between them.

"Alright, honey, that's enough." I said smoothly to Draco, wedging my way in between him and Harry in just a second or two. Both of their chests were heaving up and down and the amount of heavy tension in the room was enough to smother a grown adult! "We can have this conversation another time." I eyed him pointedly, hoping he'd get the hint and back down already. We were past the worst part of the nightmare, now this was just the excess adrenaline pumping through our systems and it causes us to turn on one another. My hand rested on his arm, as if to remind my husband that I was standing right before him. "Save this ill mood for later, when you'll need it." Undertones plagued that sentence as soon as it left my lips; I know Harry didn't like the fact that we were keeping him prisoner at all, only because his ultimate weakness of utter compassion for all sorts of hellish creatures kept him from acting on the impulses Draco and I felt at our fingertips!

But honestly, Harry wouldn't know the pain and the anger and the evil that we were feeling in this very moment of time- someone had threatened to pull the string that kept this family, relationship, and project together. We were going to be busted at the seams and our heart wrenched out and thrown on the floor! He was going to take our son and do Merlin knows what with him. If we hadn't acted as soon as we did… if Draco and Harry hadn't been at my side- I shook my head as to dispel all nasty thoughts. I turned to my best friend and offered a sweet smile. "I'll call Astoria and the poppets over for tea tomorrow noon, how does that sound? For now go back to your home, Harry, and kiss your children and your wife. We all witnessed how quickly those things can be snatched away tonight."

Harry swallowed nervously but nodded and kissed mine and Scori's forehead before making his leave from my son's old nursery. There was no way in bloody hell he was sleeping in this room anymore, I wasn't even sure when I was going to let him out of my sight next. We waited until every last wizard left the room before the tears started to prick at my eyes and Draco walked forward to physically console me. "You handled that situation like a true Lady Malfoy. Mum would be too proud, you know that?" Draco's smirk could be felt from behind me as he planted a small kiss on my earlobe.

"No, I just know the right words to stay to Harry." I shrugged softly and ran a few fingers through Scorpious' hair as we walked out of his room and down the hall to our bedroom. "You don't spend seven years locked up in a castle with a boy without knowing every angle to break him at." We laughed at my lame excuse for a joke, but there was just something different about our interaction as I laid Scori down on our bed. "Funny thing is, I've spent the same amount of time around you and even more so the last six months in very close quarters… yet I still cannot wrap my head around your actions and reactions." I admitted honestly.

Honesty was not an aspect of our relationship that we ventured to very often, but the moment just felt right. "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not a very easy brute to define. My lack of true character is intentional, you see." Draco danced around the subject as he stripped down to his bottoms and changed into new pajamas. It made me nervous to see him like this, so close after so long! I felt odd and awkward, as though I was seeing dress and undress for the very first time. "Because without pattern and routine, you cannot be traced or kept or predictable- that is a fine strength to have on your side, whether in battle or a workplace environment." I nodded in agreement, because although I didn't believe in that flimsy of a tactic, I knew it worked for Draco. With a few muttered words, all of the lights went out and only Scori's soft snores could be heard against the walls of the room.

I couldn't quite see him, but I knew that with Scori laying in the middle of us we were facing one another laying down. Without thought, I folded my pillow around my arm and adjusted myself comfortably. "So, what are you going to do with Avery?" Part of me didn't want to know at all, but the more logical side won out and I had to ask the burning question. When Draco shrugged, I sat up a little. "What do you mean by that? Did you not say the authorities were already involved-"

"I was just trying to get Potter out of my face before he ended up in the same position as Avery." I scowled at Draco's imagery, but I really wasn't one to comment on that. I was just as at fault for putting a wand in my best bud's face! "But I'm sure Potter and Weasel will call the Auror Registry by morning to check in with my story, but by then Avery will already have been dealt with."

"And by "dealt with" you happen to mean…" A strong part of me wanted to hear him say his true tactic aloud. Was he going to heavily harm, mame, skin, curse, kill? I needed to know! "You can be open with me, Draco, he affected both of us tonight and we're a team! The damage that is done will on both of our parts." We were whispering, as to not wake our snoozing son. I wanted to remind Draco that we weren't in a large place like London or Scotland or even the States- the fairy Eivenland we currently resided in wasn't very big and didn't make for very many alibis if he did in fact want to kill this man. In the last, we needed a story.

I heard Draco swallow as to clear his throat. "I have chosen many times to leave you out of my dealings, Hermione, and it is for very good reason. What happened tonight was a rare, freak occurrence that I can reassure you will never happen again! But the only way to keep you and Scorpious safe is to do what I must and keep my mouth shut, even to the one person in the world I trust the most." While his rejection at spitting some truth made me angry and flared up, I had to come clean with my self and say that his admittance of trusting me the most out of everyone was very attractive. I liked when I could trust my own husband and he could reciprocate those feelings.

"But if you trust me, why can't you tell me? Swear me to secrecy, put noise wards up in our bedroom, whatever you must!" My tone was borderline desperate as I sought his electric blue eyes out in the darkness. "I've forgiven you for so many things, without as much a look back- and I've strayed to the sidelines when you've needed me to in the past. But no longer, Draco, you need to start being honest with me when you are able and, by Merlin, this is your opportunity!" I hissed in a whisper.

His eyes lit up with something so powerful that I almost looked away, but I gathered what small ounce of courage I had left within me and I kept an even stare with him. "I'm going to use the Killing Curse on him, and Blaise is going to dispose of his body in several different pieces." I would never verbally admit it, but those few vile words made my stomach do fifteen summersaults in the air. I was sick to my belly, but he continued anyway. "Firstly, he'll start with the lower body and work his way up. Along with it, he'll be disposing of his wand and the one that I will use to perform the magic." _Ugly, dark magic, _I wanted to add. "Blaise is very skilled in this area, he's a master at making things disappear." My eyes shifted around the room at the thought that this definitely was not the first time my husband used that curse and it wouldn't be the last! This wasn't a snippet of information about Blaise I could necessarily pass along to Mandy, seeing as she probably wouldn't believe me anyway. "Our story is that of a simple, clean alibi with sources all covered. Potter and Weasel will surely give a cleaner version of what happened last night to the investigating Auror or representative of justice, leaving the part where you basically threatened to kill and torture the slimy git out of it. That covers your base. The fact that your dimwitted friends called in to the department will deem them safe, so they're fine." I smiled at how thoughtful Draco was being in his mastermind plan by including my two best friends. He knew how much they meant to, and he knew I was making myself go insane wondering which of us were going to look the most guilty.

"Blaise was the assumed mediator of tonight and anyone that was here will vouch for his non-threatening presence. I, on the other hand, will be the main suspect here. I am the man of the house, the most aggressive, and the one to have caused him bodily harm in the first place." My husabdn sighed heavily at that, as though it cuased him great trouble to be at the head of an investigation but I couldn't blame him.

I could only seek out his hand and put mine over it. "But there will be no body, and therefore what kind of case will they have against you?" My lips felt dry and cracked when I said those words.

"There are wards all over this place, and while they do a right lousy job at monitoring who leaves, they know exactly who enters." Draco looked at me pointedly, and I took that as a confession from him. So, he knew how to get out of here then? But none of the students were missing, at least not to my knowledge! How did they let people out but kept a tight ship about who came back in? And if Draco was so skilled at sneaking out, why were we all still here in this utopia hellhole? "They'll realize that Avery never left in the first place, and there aren't very many places to hide in this place."

I nodded softly. "So why don't you just hand over Avery while you still have the chance?"

Draco laughed harshly, squeezing my hand just a little tighter. "They'll prosecute him, throw him a cell for a few years, and he'll be free in due time. Do you know what kind of message that sends out to people, Hermione? The magazines and newspapers will have a field day on a Malfoy scandal, and the fact that I have you cooped up in this Merlin for saken town with what is almost considered an illegitimate son… and the Dark Lord would not take this nicely, he will want retribution immediately, I am his most devoted follower. But you already knew that."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets at his bright as day confession. He really was just putting it all out there for once in our relationship! I wasn't sure how to react or respond. "Oh." I said stupidly.

"Yes, and He will want to know why I let him free when I had him so near within my reach. It will look like a sign of weakness, as if I had even an ounce of foolish compassion within me. Don't you understand, Hermione, that there are so many reasons stacked up against me right now?" I nodded sadly, knowing full well that his decision was not an easy one, but it was the _right _one. "And with this Grindelwald nonsense going around, I would fall upon my knees in death before I watched people look at you and Scorpious in shame or pity. Especially the families of other Death Eaters, they will never treat us right if I let this one slip by."

I licked my lips and scooted closer, as if to be as near as him as possible. We were much closer now, with a small toddler in between us, as we gazed intensely into each other's orbs. "You're doing this not just for now, but forever, aren't you? You're risking your life and freedom so that we can one day walk on the streets of Diagon Alley with our actual son… and not be gawked or teased, aren't you?" The way he thought about our life and future together was sometimes so colossal, not even I put that much time and energy into thinking of it! When he nodded and slung a tense arm over my waist, bring the three of us together even closer, I let a few free tears fall from my face. I only prayed that his theories and stone-cold stories could match the minds and wits of the Aurors we would face tomorrow. "When are you doing it tomorrow?"

Draco regarded me with a careful look, trying his best not to give any extra emotion away. "Six in the morning, before the Aurors are scheduled to open the stores and wake the town with light."

I nodded in solemn thought. "I trust you, my love." The soft, loving words left my lips like a stream in a waterfall. It felt so right to call him such after everything that happened, and all of the things that would be happening to us. "I trust fully in you, Draco, and whatever story you want me to tell, I will." And that was a powerful statement because I _never _lied to authorities, muggle or wizardry.

That meant that if he went down for all of this, so would I.


End file.
